


Red Phoenix

by dont_hate_me01



Category: NCIS
Genre: Language, M/M, Male Slash, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: A series of killings brings Tony’s past to the present. A violent stalker, turned killer has Tony in his sight and they have no idea who he is. Will they be able to catch him in time, or will Tony, unlike a Phoenix, fail to rise from the ashes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **AN 1:** Written for the NCIS Reverse bang challenge over on LJ.  
>  **AN 2:** To the artist, **Knowmefirst** , thank you for the prompt! I loved writing this fic.  
>  **AN 3:** To **AmyH0127** and **jesco0307** , ladies, what can I say. The two of you are there with me every step of the way. Once again without your input this fic wouldn’t have seen the light. THANK YOU!

**Chapter 1**

**Navy Yard: NCIS – 2002**

“Let’s go.” Gibbs grabbed his credentials and firearm and headed towards the elevator. They had a crime scene and a dead body.

Tony wordlessly followed. Things between him and Gibbs had been a bit on the rough side the past couple of weeks. Tony was unsure why and when he tried to find out what it was, he was told in no uncertain terms that there was no need for him to try and find fault in everything and that it would serve him better to do his work. Gibbs’ attitude had shocked him, but he’d nodded his head and did what he was told.

The two-man team made the trip to the crime scene in total silence. Tony was surprised when they finally stopped in the warehouse district. The number of police vehicles in front of the nearest warehouse, and nothing suspicious looking outside led Tony to believe that their crime scene would be inside the building. He grabbed the gear and as Gibbs walked toward the local LEOs to get more info, Tony made his way into the warehouse. He nodded to the patrol officer who stood near the entryway and after Tony showed him his credentials, he stepped deeper into the building. As he walked around the area, he made sure to take the necessary photographs. He couldn’t help but to frown when he noticed the position the victim was in. The body was posed upside down against a large pipe and for a moment, Tony wondered how it was possible for the body to stay in that position when he noticed the wires keeping the body in place. It looked like their perp used fishing line to tie the victim to the pole. The blood drained from Tony’s face as his brain finally caught up with what he was seeing. He nearly stumbled over his own feet and had to take a couple of deep breaths to compose himself. The body was tied into a pose used by pole dancers. The cross-knee release pose, to be exact. It required the dancer to be in an inverted position on the pole, their hands around the base of the pole, or extended away from the pole, with their backs arched, while the left leg was kept straight at a horizontal angle, the right leg was bent at the knee and crossed over the extended left leg. He knew the practical details of the pose, as he knew the back of his own hand. Tony didn’t look at the body again, but made sure to take photos from all the possible angles. The victim was a caucasian male. He estimated his age to be in the late twenties, early thirties. He was in great shape. His upper body was naked, as well as his feet, but he had on a pair form fitting shorts and for a moment, Tony wondered if he had on a dance belt. Many ballet dancers, including pole dancers, used them.

Tony’s attention was drawn to what looked like a sheet of paper that was shoved underneath the base of the pole. He wouldn’t be able to take a closer look until the ME had removed the body. Tony didn’t even know if it would be of any significant value, it might be a piece of rubbish and nothing more.

Tony stood up from his hunkered position as Doctor Mallard arrived. He nodded at the older man. Ducky was a good man, a bit long winded but clearly loved the work he did and cared for the victims who landed on his table.

“Young Anthony, how are you this morning, my boy?” Ducky greeted as he made his way closer to the body. He didn’t give Tony a chance to respond, but continued. “Interesting, I can say it has been quite a while since I had seen something out of the ordinary like this.” He walked around the body and mumbled under his breath a few times. He looked on as his assistant walked in with the gurney. “I do think we need to transport our victim here just as is, Gerald. I have a feeling Jethro would want Abigail to have a closer look at this pole.”

Ducky turned and frowned. “Are you well, Anthony? You look a bit under the weather.”

Tony quickly nodded his head. “I’m fine, thank you, Ducky.” He saw Gibbs coming in from the outside and turned back to busily sketching the scene.

“I’ve realized this past year that you have a tendency to ignore your own health, you should really take better care of yourself.” Ducky reprimanded Tony lightly. He was about to go on, when he was interrupted.

“DiNozzo is here to work, Duck, if he’s not up to the challenge he can always find himself another job.” Gibbs glared at Tony for a second before he turned to face his ME. “What do you have for me, Ducky?”

Tony hadn’t said a word, but he could feel the heat in his ears at the veiled threat. He took a step back and as Ducky gave him a look, he made sure his ever-present mask was in place and continued his work.

For a moment, Ducky was dumbstruck. He had heard the rumors that things were not well between the only two members of the newly established MCRT unit, but it was the first time he noticed it for himself. He frowned and knew he would have to speak to Jethro about his behavior, but first he had a victim to deal with. “Cause of death, yet to be determined, Jethro. As you can see there are no visible injuries on the body to give us even a hint of possible cause.” Ducky took the liver probe offered by his assistant and pressed it in. When the reading came up, he withdrew the probe and handed it back to Mr. Jackson to be cleaned and packed away. “I would estimate time of death to be about six hours ago.”

Gibbs grunted in response and then turned away. He exited the warehouse without a word. Tony looked on as the man he worked with for almost a year and a half disappeared from his view. He lowered his eyes and couldn’t help but to let his shoulders slump for a second or two before he caught himself and straightened to his correct height. He was aware that Ducky stared at him, but for the moment, he chose to ignore the older man. Instead, he busied himself with the last of the sketches.

“Do you need help, Dr. Mallard?” Tony asked as Gerald returned from the outside.

Ducky nodded. “Yes, I do think so, Anthony.” Ducky walked around the body. “I am grateful for the fact that our transport is big enough to accommodate our unfortunate victim here.” He frowned. “Do we know who he is, Anthony?”

Tony shook his head. “Gibbs hasn’t shared that information, Ducky.” Tony made a mental note to ask around for himself before they got back to the office.

Ducky opened and closed his mouth. He wanted to say something, but realized that now would not be the right time to do so. “Well, we do not need his information to load him up.” Ducky indicated to both Tony and Gerald and directed them on how to move the body with the pole. It took some careful maneuvering, but finally they had the body and pole into the back of the ME truck.

Tony returned to the warehouse and started taking another set of photographs. The paper had a gloss to it and the side up was blank. Tony turned the paper around and nearly stumbled over. He had to stop himself from grabbing it and tearing it to pieces. He had never thought about tampering with evidence at a crime scene, but at that moment, he was tempted. His mind whirled but he couldn’t focus on one thought. He jolted as a voice spoke up behind him.

“Bag that, or have you forgotten how, DiNozzo?”

Tony kept his back to Gibbs and merely nodded his head. With the photo in hand, he made his way to their gear, took out a large plastic evidence bag and sealed the photo in it quickly. He wanted to tuck it in the bag and forget about it, but he couldn’t. Not now when Gibbs saw he had something in his hand. Tony took a deep breath and prayed that he would be able to get through this day without falling apart. He turned and found Gibbs glaring at him a few paces away. He closed the distance between them and handed the sealed photograph to him.

Gibbs took the photo without a word. He stared at it for a long time and Tony tried to see if Gibbs noticed something, or if he would speak up, but Gibbs did neither. He pushed the photo back into Tony’s hands. “Find out where that was taken.” He turned and walked away, but then came to a halt and turned around. “Get a lift from Ducky.” He didn’t supply any reason, just made his way out of the warehouse again.

Tony looked at the man who once again walked away from him and then he looked down at the photo in his hands. His hands trembled and he swallowed hard. He turned on his heels and gathered their gear. Without another look at the piece of evidence, he shoved it into a side pocket and jogged to where Ducky and Gerald stood next to their van. Tony managed to place a grin on his face. “The Boss was in a hurry, can I ride with you, Ducky?”

Ducky frowned. Jethro had never left a scene without Anthony. He wanted to inquire, but knew it wouldn’t be a good idea, not now in any case. He nodded. “We will have to squeeze in front, my dear boy, with our guest at the back, there is no space for anyone to sit.”

Tony didn’t even complain. He just stowed the gear into the back and wordlessly got into the van. He was grateful that Gerald got in first. At least he could stare out of the window and try to find a way to get out of this mess. He had no idea who the victim was and he wanted to slap himself for not finding out. But more importantly, he had no idea how that photo ended up at their crime scene - a photo of him executing the same pose as their victim - a photo he had not looked at in more than nine years.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

Gibbs looked up as a shadow fell across his desk. “Ducky,” he acknowledged the doctor, but then lowered his head and continued to read the report.

“I am surprised to find you here, Jethro. I would have assumed you left hours ago.” Ducky leaned his hip against the desk.

“Working on a murder, Ducky. You know that.”

“Yes, I’m quite aware of that fact. I have the body of Seaman Wilkins in my morgue as further proof.” He was able to confirm their victim’s identity when they finally arrived back at NCIS. The seaman had disappeared two weeks ago, and it was assumed that he was a deserter. Gibbs had sent Tony out to his living quarters with a single bark. The young agent came back two hours ago and was dismissed with another bark. Ducky had witnessed both incidents from the sidelines. It was then that he decided that it was time to find out what was going on in his friend’s head.

“Then why are you asking such irrelevant questions?” Gibbs tossed his pen to the side.

“Oh dear, no, Jethro, never irrelevant, but it does seem like I struck a nerve. What is going on? That second _b_ in your last name has been very prominent these last couple of weeks.” Ducky kept his tone even.

Gibbs made to get up from his chair, but a firm hand to his shoulder kept him down. “I think you should stay and talk to me, instead of running away.”

“I’m not running.” Gibbs stayed put.

Ducky cocked his head. “I do think you, are. From what I can only speculate, but I have a feeling it might be about young Anthony.” The knee-jerked reaction he got from the man in front of him was what he was looking for.

“Don’t go there, Ducky.” Gibbs had to relax his hands that curled into fists.

“I do think I am going to. You have been terribly hard on that young man and I cannot understand why. I know you do not suffer fools and you would not have let him work with you if he was a fool or incompetent. But something is clearly amiss. I have heard the rumors of your behavior in the hallways, but could not believe it, until I saw it for myself today. It is as if you are trying to get Anthony to resign. Why?”

Gibbs leaped to his feet. “Leave it be, Doctor Mallard.” He turned and slammed the top drawer of the steel cabinet next to his desk shut. Without turning back, he marched out of the bullpen.

Ducky silently got to his own feet and looked on as the man he knew for almost a decade stormed off. “Something is terribly wrong, Tom.” He turned and gazed up at their Director who witnessed the last part of their conversation from the landing just above.

Tom Morrow nodded. “We need to find out what, Ducky and we need to find out soon. I’ll talk to Gibbs tomorrow, and you can talk to DiNozzo.”

Ducky shook his head. “It will be better for everyone if I tried again, Tom. With the mood Jethro is in, he may say something that might end up costing him his job with you. Young Anthony and you have a good rapport, maybe he will open up to you.”

Morrow shook his head. “He won’t say a word to me, Ducky. You’ve heard what they call Tony in the hallways, Gibbs’ _faithful St. Bernard_. That young man would rather cut off his own hand than to say a bad word against Gibbs.”

Ducky nodded in agreement and he had a feeling that right there was their problem. Anthony would give up his job if pushed hard enough and he would leave them without anyone being wiser about why Gibbs was acting in the way he was. It would not be right. Ducky cleared his throat; they were in for a brutal couple of days it seemed. But, first, they had a murder to solve.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

Tony leaned with his hands on his knees, his breathing hard. He was drenched in sweat, the little droplets running down the bridge of his nose where they tumbled down onto the floor beneath his feet.

“Fuck,” his voice sounded gruff. Tony got to his feet, a bit unsteady on his legs before he wobbly made it to his bathroom. Without even bothering to switch on the light, he got into the shower and opened the water on full blast. The coldness robbed him of his breath and he coughed hard as he took in a deep breath, but he didn’t move. He stood beneath the harsh spray with his head bowed and his hands stretched out against the tiles to keep him from tumbling over. Tony had no idea how long he stayed there, but when the shivers raked through his body, he managed to shut the water off and step out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and made his way back to his bed. He sat down heavily and stared into the darkness. He knew he had to get up, dry off and get some clothes on, but he couldn’t. It was as if his body refused to cooperate. Tony closed his eyes and with finality pushed himself to his feet. He left the wet towel on the bed and reached for a pair of sweats that always hung over the bottom side of his bed. He pulled them on and then headed into his living room.

The moonlight illuminated the space and he could make out the time on the face of the old grandfather clock that stood to the side. It was just after one in the morning. Tony sighed. There was no way he would ever go back to sleep again. Not that he wanted to. Not after that. He shivered and dragged his hand through his wet hair. It’d been a while since he had a nightmare of that intensity. He thought that he was finally rid of them, but it seemed like he was wrong.

He knew what triggered the nightmare, and even though he wanted to ignore the reason and the nightmare, he knew he couldn’t. With stiff limbs, he made his way over to the large wall unit and pulled open one of the drawers. He found the small key and made his way over to the corner of the living room where he went to his knees and gently pressed against a small indentation at the bottom of another wall unit where a loose plank split open and he pulled it apart. He reached in and took out a bank sized security box. He closed the false compartment, lifted the box and placed it on the coffee table. Tony then managed to sit down on the floor next to it. He held the key in his hand for a long time before he finally slipped it into the slot and turned to unlock the box. It held only a white envelope and nothing more.

Tony found himself staring at the envelope before he mentally shook himself and opened it up. The contents slipped out easily and he placed them face down on the table. He took a deep breath and turned them over.

The photos were all standard ten by eight and developed on a high quality photographic paper. They were all done in black and white. They were all photos of him, all of the depicting certain poses. Pole dancing poses to be exact. Tony stared at the one he found at their crime scene. At the photo that he managed to book into evidence before letting anyone get a look at it. He wanted so badly to throw it away, but a person had died and he wasn’t willing to let any murderer go free on any technicality because he didn’t book any possible piece of evidence. It still freaked him out, and he found himself more than once during the course of the night reaching for his keys to go back to the office and to remove it from the evidence log.

“Where the hell did you get this photo?” Tony questioned out loud as he tapped with his finger on the photo. He knew the photographer who took those photos was long dead - died in a car accident a few years back. The person who commissioned the photos was bound to a wheelchair and no condition to go and murder someone. He still had to contact Patrick, but that he would do in the morning. He needed to find the words he would lack when that call was answered.

Tony got to his feet and collected his NCIS laptop. He opened it up and started a search on their dead seaman. He looked for the man on several well-known social media platforms; he visited a few not so well known ones and even visited one or two downright dark ones, but found no sign of the man. He found that strange and made a mental note of it. Tony then started a secondary search. He visited several pole-dancing clubs, browsed several competing pages but found no entry on the dead seaman. It didn’t mean much - he could’ve taken part under an alias or not competed at all. There was no law for any club or society to provide the general public with a list of their members. Tony had a feeling that he would be doing a lot of walking these coming few days if he wanted to find out where Wilkins learned how to pole dance.

Tiredly Tony placed the photos back in their envelope before he returned the security box to its hidey-hole. He took his place on the couch and stared through the window until the night gave way to the light. Tony dressed in his running shorts and sneakers and then went for his morning run. He didn’t know if it would help to ease the tension that kept growing between his shoulders, but he had to do something before he went insane. It would also give him time to get a plan together, because, all though he didn’t want to, he didn’t have a choice. He had to tell Gibbs.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**The Rhythm Club: 01:45**

He sat at one of the sticky tables and took sips through a straw from the glass in front of him. No one paid him attention. No one noticed how he made sure not to touch any surface with any part of his skin. He even held the glass with two folded up napkins. His attention was fixed solely on the man who moved to the beat of the music. It was as if there was no one else in the room, except the dancer and the pole. The dancer was in perfect shape, the shorts rode low on his hips, his skin gleamed with sweat but the grip he had was sure. He completed another lift, shifted into a fireman spin and wiggled his ass before he turned and grabbed the pole high, lifted himself up and ended up in an inverted crucifix pose. He used his core strength to pull himself up, did a couple of windmills and ended with a complete split as the music ended. No one applauded; the dancer got to his feet and left the stage. He didn’t look back once.

He grabbed the hand of the server as she moved pass him. “Who was that?” He indicated to the empty stage. He had a name, but had to make sure it was the right one.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “Riley Moss.” She looked him up and down. “You’re too old, he won’t be interested.” A smile appeared on her face. “I on the other hand will be off in about ten minutes. For fifty I’ll blow your mind.”

He rolled her eyes at her and she shook the hand off on her arm and stomped off. She clearly didn’t handle rejection well.

“Bitch,” he mumbled under his breath as he got to his feet. It was the right guy. He straightened his tie, ran his hand over his hair to make sure it was flat and made his way to the backside of the stage. He wasn’t surprised to see the door separating the dancers from the general public unguarded. It suited him just fine.

He found the dancer in the third back room - the only room where the door actually closed properly. He knocked once and entered before he could be invited in.

The man – Riley Moss looked up. He had a scowl on his face. “You’re not allowed back here.” He was busy packing a large bag.

“Your talent is wasted here.”

Riley snorted. “I don’t have a talent and I’m not here to be picked up to be the next super pole dancing champion. I need money. The pay is not too bad; sometimes the tips are even better. There’s nothing else to it.”

“You didn’t make anything tonight.”

Riley sighed. “Yes, it was a slow night, but it doesn’t matter. It’s almost weekend and then I do make money.”

“Does the Navy know what you’re doing?”

Riley straightened to his full height. A small vein throbbed on his left temple. He swallowed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He shook his head. “You do, but we’ll play dumb for a few minutes if that is what you want to do. I can see you’re military in the way you walk, your hair cut screams Navy. You can’t deny it.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. “I’m a professional photographer. I’ve seen you move and although you’re not too bad on that pole, you do have a body that shouts out to be photographed. I’ll pay you double a day than what you make on an average here in a week.”

Riley took the card and studied the name. “If you’re such a professional photographer what are you doing in a shady place like this?”

“Because in shady places like this you get a better chance in discovering raw talent than in any other upscale place where body sculpting has taken over and everything is fake.”

“How do I know you’re not a fake?” Riley placed the card on the top beside him.

“My web address is on there. You can also search my name. You’ll find out I’m not a fake.” He looked at his watch. “If you’re interested call me tomorrow and we’ll set up a meet. If you’re not…” He shrugged his shoulders and turned to the door. He left without looking back, but as the door closed behind him, he smirked. He knew Riley would phone him before the night was over and then he would have another model. A model that he could position in the perfect pose. He shook his head. He had to focus on the task at hand. He had to get ready for Riley, but even as he made his way over to his vehicle, he couldn’t help but to wonder if Tony got his first gift. He hoped he loved it. He bit into his lower lip. He hoped it was perfect enough. He tried to make the pose as perfect as the pose Tony struck on the photo, but it was difficult. Tony was perfection, but until he could get Tony himself to pose for him, he would have to make do with what he could find. It wouldn’t be long and then Tony would be his. The Red Phoenix would be his and his alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Navy Yard: NCIS – Next day**

“Wilkins had no enemies. He did owe a few of his friends some money from the odd poker night, but other than that, nothing.” Tony reported tiredly. He had come in just after his run and now his inability to sleep was finally catching up with him. He suppressed a yawn before he continued. “There’s also no information that he was a dancer, or took up dancing, especially pole dancing in the last few weeks of his life. I’ve checked all of his bank records. I’m also busy contacting all of the dance studios around his apartment to see if he might have visited any of them.” He looked at his watch. He had to make that call and then he would have to sit Gibbs down and explain to him what he knew.

“Damn it, DiNozzo, if you can’t keep your attention on the case then leave, but stop looking at your watch every few seconds.” Gibbs slammed his hand down onto his desk.

“I need to make a call pertaining to this case, and since my contact is in San Francisco, I’m just checking the time to make sure I phone in time.” Tony managed to stay calm.

Gibbs glared, but finally nodded his head. He grabbed his coffee and headed towards the back stairs. “Keep working, find me something.” Without looking back, Gibbs disappeared down the stairs.

Tony lowered his head on his hands. It was going to be a long day. He was aware of the different sets of eyes on him, but he managed to ignore them as he reached for the phone. He could only hope that Patrick would be able to assist.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

Director Morrow stepped around the corner as his lead agent barreled down the stairs. “I would’ve loved to hold this conversation in a more private setting, but it can’t wait, so let’s do it in your office.” He didn’t wait for a response, but headed to the elevator. He waited for the doors to close behind him and reached out to the emergency brake. “Since you’ve started using this as your private conference room, this elevator has had to have its brakes serviced every three months. That is triple the number of times for any of the other elevators.” He held up a hand when he saw his senior agent wanted to speak up. “I’ve got a few things to get off my chest, and you’re going to listen, Agent Gibbs without interrupting me.” He waited for the other man to nod before he continued.

“Good. There is not an agent, or any other employee in this office who hasn’t passed through my office this past couple of weeks with complaints. Now, normally I ignore the complaints in regards to you, because although you can be a real _bastard_ you get the work done and that, in my books gives you a bit of a leeway. However, the complaints I’ve received are of a more serious nature this time around. They are all on your treatment of your teammate. Each one of those complaints is against you for the abuse of your power as a senior agent against his subordinate. Few here actually realize that you and Agent DiNozzo are partners and that he’s not in a junior position to you. He might call you boss, and he might defer to your lead more than often, but the two of you are on equal footing. Or, that’s how I understood it when you first brought him on your team. That is certainly how things have worked between you until a month ago. Then things changed, and not for the better. I want to know why. But, Gibbs, before you answer, there’s something else, I need you to know. Ducky told me to let you be, that he would talk to you again after last night, and that I should talk to DiNozzo, but after what I just witnessed, I couldn’t let it go. So, I want to know from you and I want to know right now, what the hell did Agent DiNozzo, do that pissed you off? He is the man whom you handpicked to work next to you and now you’re treating him like he’s a piece of dirt. Why?” Morrow closed the distance between them and stood toe to toe with Gibbs.

“Because he’s slacking off. It’s clear that he doesn’t want to work here any longer, so why would I take it easy on him?” Gibbs barked out the answer.

Morrow frowned. “Slacking off? Are we talking about the same agent? The one who is here in the mornings even before you and who leaves well after you? That one? And what the hell do you mean he doesn’t want to work here anymore?”

Gibbs glared, but remained quiet.

Tom shook his head and then a light went on and he sighed. “Rule #8, Gibbs.” He had to smile when Gibbs stared at him with a blank expression on his face. “Never assume. I don’t know where you overheard what you think you heard, but you’ve got it wrong, and you’ve got it wrong rather spectacularly if I can say so.” Tom didn’t hesitate as he swatted Gibbs on the back of the head. “Talk to Tony, Jethro. Find out what you did wrong, and I do promise you, you are in the wrong in this instance. I’m not going to explain to you your mistakes, but I’m going to quote you another one of your own rules. Rule #45, clean up your own mess. And do it soon.” Without another word, Tom released the emergency brake and as the doors opened he stepped out, leaving a very confused Gibbs behind.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Undisclosed location**

“Tears will not help, don’t you get it? You’ve been chosen for a specific purpose, you should be honored.” He snarled, as he had to yet again wipe Riley’s face. Now let’s do this again.” With brute force, he manipulated the limb into the correct position. “I really thought that since you danced, you’d be able to maintain this position perfectly, but I’m disappointed. You’re just as bad as the previous one. I will never be in a position to show off my collection to the Red Phoenix if you don’t try your best. How do you think he’s ever going to notice me if you don’t cooperate? Yes, I am showing him the photos, but that won’t be enough. I know that. I need to show him what I can do. That I’m the best.”

Riley could barely move his eyes. His body refused to obey his demands, but each and every time the man who took him maneuvered his arm, leg, hand or his foot and twisted it, either tearing the ligaments and muscles, or even breaking a bone he felt it and there was nothing he could do. When the man moved away, Riley managed to blink once and looked over at the IV connected to the inside of his arm. He knew that whatever was in the bag paralyzed him. He wanted nothing more than to remove the IV and escape, but he’d seen the crazed look in the man’s eyes. He wasn’t going to make it out alive.

He must’ve drifted off due to the shock, because the next thing he noticed was the camera. The man started snapping photos of him. It lasted for several minutes and his eyes teared up from the flash that kept on going off in his face. He started to feel some tingling sensation in his fingers and realized that the drugs must be wearing off. Riley found himself praying that he would be able to get control over his body sooner rather than later. The moment he could move, he was going to take this asshole down and get out of there.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

He left his latest _model_ in the tiny back room and made his way into his darkroom. He loved spending the time in the room, developing the photos by hand; hanging them up to dry and then picking the ones he found the most appealing. Only after he found the one photo he thought as being near perfect would he return to the back room for the finale. The thought alone brought a smile to his face and his dick hardened. He would take his pleasure first before setting up the pose and then he would leave his next _gift_ for Anthony.

Palming his hardened dick, he couldn’t help but to think back on how he managed to find the Red Phoenix - Anthony - the first time. It was fate. He personally laid eyes on the Red Phoenix in Columbus, Ohio, but only for a few moments. It was as if something inside of him snapped closed and he knew he had to see him again. Unfortunately, things happened. He shook his head. He didn’t want to think about that. Not now. He did try to stay away, even thought he’d succeeded in doing that, but then fate intervened and he saw _him_ again. This time in Peoria, Illinois. He had attended a meeting in Chicago when a colleague of his showed him a video clip of a male pole dancer from Peoria. It was Anthony. He had no qualms in making the two and a half hour drive to Peoria to go and look up the man himself. Never before in his life had he been so hard. He had jacked off three times in a row and stayed hard during the night. There was just something about the dancer that called out to him. This time he couldn’t ignore the call. He had tried to get to know the dancer better, offering to buy him drinks or take him to dinner, but his advances were always rebutted, making him more determined to make sure the Red Phoenix became his and to make him see that the two of them would be perfect together.

Looking back at his behavior then, he now understood what he did wrong. She was right when she confronted him. He growled. He shouldn’t be thinking of her. He didn’t know it was going to happen. It wasn’t supposed to end that way. He just wanted to scare her. His whole approach was wrong. He had scared the dancer off and he disappeared without a trace. Now, that he found the Red Phoenix again, _and_ this time he was doing it differently and this time Anthony DiNozzo would be his.

He was so lost in his thoughts when he exited the darkroom, that he missed the movement behind him until it was almost too late. The blow landed just below his ear and it stunned him hard, but he managed to stay on his feet. He turned sharply and brought up his arm just in time as the second blow came down. He groaned as the steel pipe struck his forearm, the bone snapping like a twig. He didn’t react to the pain; it’d been years since he reacted to anything so it was easy to go on the attack himself. He was over six foot seven and weighed around two-hundred-and-eighty pounds. The man called Riley was much shorter, and built like a stick. He used his height and weight to his advantage and tackled Riley even before he could heave the iron rod to take another shot. Their bodies slammed into the wall, both men grunted as they used fists, feet and dirty fighting to get the upper hand. He could feel Riley flagging as the drugs in his system still left him weak and he used it to his advantage, picking the man right up from the floor and slamming him down hard. He heard the crack of Riley’s head against the floor, the man going limp immediately. For good measure, he punched him hard in the face once, before moving away. Only then did he cradle his broken arm. “You shouldn’t have done that. Now I will really have to hurt you and you’re going to ruin my gift! You stupid fucking fool! He lashed out and kicked the unconscious man repeatedly. Only when he saw the blood pooling on the floor did he stop. He grabbed Riley by the leg and dragged him back to the room where he left him on the floor and then exited. This time around, he locked the door, not wanting to be caught unaware again. He still had to figure out how the man managed to get himself out of the position he tied him in, but he would leave that for later; first he had to reset his forearm, otherwise the break would hinder his actions.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**WARNING: RAPE SCENE – Not explicit**

The next time Riley woke up, he was in excruciating pain. Even before he could really comprehend what was going on around him, he found himself retching. He managed to turn his head to the side as his whole body quivered when wave upon wave of pain assaulted him. He had no idea where the pain came from, but what felt like it lasted a lifetime.

It finally started to subside, and he blinked. His vision was blurred and he realized he couldn’t see out of his left eye. He looked down at his body. He was tied to a crossed metal frame, spread out wide, naked. A blurred figure moved into his line of sight. His captor stood there naked as the day he was born, his dick thick and clearly hard stood almost at attention while he stroked himself lazily. He tried to speak, but found himself unable to form the required words. He frowned and the frown deepened as the man next to him grinned. Clearly, he found something very funny, but Riley himself, had no idea what it could be. He blinked again, his vision became blurrier and he could feel his head pounding in tandem with his heartbeat. It was difficult to breathe. He jerked when the man touched him. He hadn’t even seen him move closer.

“I changed the drugs. This time around you will not get out.” His voice was flat.

Riley noticed the IV line running down the inside of his outstretched arm for the first time. He understood the unspoken words. He was going to die here and the fact that he couldn’t speak, told him that whatever the lunatic gave him was the reason. With great effort, he managed to pull on the cuff that held him captive. He could feel the metal biting into the skin underneath, but since it was metal, he knew he wouldn’t get out of the restraints so easily.

“You messed up my plans for you and now you don’t have much time to live. I suspect that you’re bleeding in your brain, your left eye already ruptured and by the swelling in your belly, I would say you’re bleeding internally as well. I won’t be able to use you in the manner that I intended to, and yes, I am furious, but I’m also a man of simple needs. Since you failed me in the one need I had, I will use you for the second one. You have brought shame on yourself and therefore you will not be honored by posing for the Red Phoenix. I will use you, and I will dump your body as I see fit.”

Riley had an idea what was coming, but the movements his body would allow were getting sluggish. He tried to get away, but being cuffed and spread out, he had nowhere to go. He managed to grunt out in pain as the man penetrated him with one single thrust. He felt his body being brutalized while the man filled his own needs. Riley closed his eyes as the vision in his right eye faded into nothingness. He could hear the man grunt, the thrusts were hard and then another spike of pain erupted in his head. He felt nothing more.

He felt the moment the man beneath him life ebbed away. While he wanted to feel disgusted with himself, it was still thrilling to be able to push into such a tight channel while the man’s last breath escaped with a soft whoosh. He pulled out, blood and semen dripped down the body, his own cock slick with the mixture. He grabbed a piece of cloth and hurriedly cleaned himself up. He looked at his bandaged broken arm. He would have to make a proper splint for it before he could dump the body and then he would go to the hardware store to pick up some plaster of Paris for the final splint. By tomorrow, he would have to go out and find his next model. He couldn’t let Anthony down; he would make him see just how perfect their union would be. Anthony would dance while he would do the photography and at night they would make love for hours on end. Anthony would beg him for more until he was finally sated and they would both drift off to sleep.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Navy Yard: NCIS**

Ducky looked up as the doors to autopsy opened. By the way Jethro walked in he could clearly see that the man was in a horrible mood. He couldn’t help but to hope that Jethro didn’t take it out on Anthony, although he knew there was a huge possibility that Jethro had done just that.

“What do you have, Doctor Mallard?”

Ducky arched his brow. It seemed like Jethro was still upset with him after their conversation the previous night. He didn’t really care. He would say it again if it needed repeating. “Between Abigail and me, we’ve found some things that you need to be aware of, _Special Agent_ Gibbs.” He handed the sheet of paper and indicated to several lines printed out. “Seaman Wilkins had several different medical cocktails in his system. They are all listed there. The most important ones are the Atracurium besilate and the Doxacurium chloride. Both are neuromuscular-blocking drugs, meaning that they render the patient paralyzed but still conscious. They can feel what is done to them, but cannot react.” Ducky bristled with anger. “Unfortunately, things did not stop with the drugs alone.” He had to take a deep breath and moved to the wall where he had several x-rays lined up. He flicked on the backlight. “The body was severely bloated, or so I thought. That was until we took the x-rays and also performed the autopsy itself. The poor man had most of his bones and or ligaments broken or torn before the limbs were forced into what I can only guess as in different positions as like the pose we found him in. All of the fractures were closed fractures, and the bruising visible on the skin makes me believe that our perpetrator is extremely strong and used his hands to cause the breaks.” He moved over to the covered body and lifted the right arm from underneath the sheet. “Look here, you can clearly see the finger mark on the skin. Not many people are capable of breaking another person’s bones with their hands alone. He must be of considerable strength. I am confident in saying it is a man, due to the size of the imprints on the body. Then lastly, there are signs of sexual assault. Those samples were sent to Abigail for analysis.” Ducky reached for another file. “Myself and Mr. Jackson did some research. The pose our dead Seaman was found in is a pole dancer move. It is therefore no coincidence that he was found tied to a dancing pole. Abigail would be able to give you more information on the fishing line used to tie him up.”

Gibbs nodded his head. “Do you have a possible profile for me yet?”

“Only a preliminary one at the moment, and more of a physical one at that. I would say our killer is above average height and as I already mentioned quite strong. He has considerable knowledge of pole dancing, since the limbs were placed in exactly the correct position.” Ducky took a deep breath. “He is sending out a message, Jethro, to whom, I do not know, but, I have a feeling that Seaman Wilkins will not be his only victim. Not, if he’s trying to get a specific point across. Whatever that point may be.”

“Will he stick to members of the armed forces or was Wilkins just an unfortunate victim?”

“I am sorry, Jethro, but at this stage I cannot say. I would suggest that you contact the local authorities and share our victim’s demise with them and tell them to be on the outlook for something similar.”

Gibbs merely nodded his head and turned on his heels before he walked out. Neither man discussed the elephant that was in the room with them the whole time. It seemed like it would have to wait until after they have caught their killer.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

Tony had to force himself to relax the grip he had on the phone as he waited for the man on the other side of the line to answer the call. When the call was answered, Tony jolted hard and for a moment, he couldn’t get out a word. He could hear Patrick on the other side getting annoyed with the silence and he had to close his eyes in order to focus before he could speak up.

“Patrick?” His voice was gruff and he cleared his throat. Before he could speak again, he could hear the other man’s breath hitch. Tony knew Patrick recognized his voice.

_“Antonio.”_

“I’m sorry.” Tony swallowed hard. He still had no idea what to say.

_“You never have to say sorry to me, Antonio. Never. You know that.”_

Tony nodded his head, even though he knew the man on the other side couldn’t see him. He cleared his throat again. “How are you, Patrick?” He was stalling for time.

_“Some days better than others.” Patrick barked out a halfhearted laugh. “Got myself one of those motorized wheelchairs. Much better on the arms and faster too, although a snail on steroids still might finish first.”_

It was Tony’s turn to laugh, yet it sounded hollow to his own ears.

_“This is not a social call, Antonio. I only hear from you twice a year. On my birthday and…” His voice grew faint. He couldn’t say the second reason out loud. “What do you want, Antonio?”_

Tony opened his eyes. He hadn’t even realized that he had closed them. “Patrick,” Tony swallowed as the bile threatened to push up into his mouth. “The photos.” He finally managed to get the words out. Silence greeted him from the other side. “Patrick?”

_“Is he back?”_

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

_“I’m sorry. I should’ve told you, but I didn’t think it would matter. I didn’t want to bother you. I didn’t want you to panic for nothing.” The words spilled out._

Tony frowned. “What are you talking about, Patrick?” Even as he asked the question, he knew the answer wasn’t one he was going to like.

_“Why do you ask about those photos, Antonio?” Patrick ignored Tony’s question._

Tony knew how stubborn the older man could be. “One found its way onto a crime scene.” This time he intentionally closed his eyes.

_“Merda!” The Italian sounded over the connection. “I should’ve told you. Shit!” Something shattered on the other side._

“Told me what, Patrick?” A sickened feeling settled inside of Tony’s stomach.

_“I didn’t think anything of it, I mean it was so trivial, but I should’ve known. I should’ve let you know.”_

“Patrick!” Tony couldn’t help but to raise his voice. He didn’t bother to look up. He had a feeling that most of the squad room was staring at him.

_“Hanno fatto irruzione. I thought nothing of it, I swear. It was only later, much later that I realized that the photos. They were gone.”_

Tony paled at the words. “When, Patrick, when did they break in?”

_“Due mesi fa. Two months ago.”_

“Two months.” Tony repeated the words. “Did you phone the police?”

_“Yes, but there were a whole string of burglaries. None of them solved as far as I know.”_

“I need the name of the detective, Patrick.” Tony managed to reach for a pen.

_“I’ll have to look for the card, I can’t remember.” Patrick sighed. “Antonio, what are you going to do?”_

Tony had no reply.

_“Have you told Gibbs?” Patrick spoke up again. “Of course not, you will try and catch this bastard yourself. Antonio, listen to me. Tell that Gibbs of yours. He’ll find him. He’ll keep you safe.”_

“Get me the name of the detective, Patrick.” Tony chose not to comment, instead, his mind raced. He knew Patrick was right. He had to tell Gibbs. Hell, he still had to tell Gibbs about the photo. He just didn’t know how. If this had been a month ago, he would have had no problem in telling Gibbs, but now - now, he had no idea where he stood with the other man and he couldn’t help but to feel that Gibbs would blame him for this and Tony was already struggling with his guilt. If this was the man who made his life hell nine years ago, then _this_ was his fault.

_“Antonio, please, tell Agent Gibbs.” The man on the other side of the phone begged._

Tony looked up just as Gibbs exited the elevator. “Keep safe, Patrick.” He ended the call. Something on Gibbs’ face told him that the man was once again on the warpath and that he stood directly in the way. Tony got to his feet.

“We need to talk.” Tony managed to speak up first.

Gibbs opened his mouth when his phone chirped in his pocket. He growled as he reached for the object. “Gibbs,” he barked into the handset. He frowned and snapped the phone close. “We’re not done here. Grab your gear, we’ve got a body.” Gibbs turned around and walked off, leaving Tony to follow.

Tony’s shoulders slumped. Gibbs was right, they weren’t done, but he had a feeling that the moment Gibbs knew the whole story, he would be done. He would be without a job, without friends, but more importantly, he would be without Gibbs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Their dead body belonged to Petty Officer 2nd class Riley Moss. He was clearly beaten, and by the bruising on his thighs, Tony would say sexually assaulted as well. He couldn’t help but to sigh in relief as the victim was not tied to any dancing pole and nor did he see any photos lying around. He hoped that the two incidents were not related, but then it would mean they had two separate murder cases that they had to work on. They did it before, but that was when they worked as a well-oiled machine. Now, Tony knew it wouldn’t work.

He stood to the side as Ducky determined the TOD and he could feel the tension between the ME and Gibbs as it hung heavily in the air. Even Ducky’s assistant stayed clear of the two men. “Do you think the two bodies are connected, Ducky?” Tony asked as Gibbs stalked over to the witness who discovered the body.

“It is far too early for me to say, Anthony. Although, by just looking at the scene itself, there are many dissimilarities between the two scenes, which makes it highly unlikely that they are indeed connected, but we will have to wait and see.” Ducky pulled off the gloves he had on and deposited them in a clear bag that would be thrown away later. He indicated to Gerald to assist him and with practiced ease, they lifted the body onto the gurney and moved away leaving Tony behind.

Tony hunkered next to the set of tire tracks they noticed next to the body. It was clear that whoever was responsible for dumping the body was also responsible for leaving the tracks behind. Seeing that the cast he made hardened enough, he lifted it up and tagged it. He also took more photos before he moved on. He didn’t need Ducky’s confirmation to know that this was not the primary crime scene and that they had collected everything they could from this spot. Tony took a deep breath and headed towards Gibbs. “Moss’ CO indicated that he could talk to us in about half an hour’s time.”

Gibbs merely nodded his head, but offered no verbal reply.

“Moss lived on base. I’m heading over to his place before meeting up with the CO.”

“I’ll get a lift back to the office; do what you have to do.” Gibbs finally replied and then stomped off.

Tony’s shoulders sagged. At least it meant he still had a few hours respite before he had to deal with the bear in Gibbs again. Tony shivered. It felt as if someone was watching him. He slowly turned around, and looked but couldn’t see anyone suspicious. He hated feeling this way and knew it was most likely only his nerves and nothing more. He spent a few minutes chatting with the LEOs and then moved to the car.

He saw the paper on the windshield as he walked closer and his stomach turned. Tony let his work instincts take over as he started taking photos of the car and the piece of paper even before he could get close enough to remove it from the glass. He snapped on another pair of gloves and took the paper in hand. It was a standard white sheet of paper, with one sentence typed on it. _He wasn’t good enough._ Tony’s knees buckled, but he managed to stay on his feet. He looked around again, but saw no one. Most of the people who came to ogle at the dead body had left since Ducky and Gerald loaded it into the ME’s van and drove off. For a second Tony wanted to panic, but it wouldn’t help. He reached for his backpack and found one of many evidence bags stuffed inside. His hands shook as he placed the paper inside and marked it clearly. He stuffed it into the backpack and swung it over his shoulder again. He looked around hoping to find something that would indicate whom was responsible for the note. The area around the car was trampled; too many people had been at the scene. He found no cigarette butt or half-chewed gum. He used the camera to zoom in closer on objects further away, looking into the distant trees. There was nothing.

Tony knew Gibbs was going to go ballistic when Tony showed him the note. At least now they knew that their two victims were indeed linked. It also meant that the photo left at the first scene was no coincidence. It seemed like his stalker was back. Tony shook his head. He couldn’t think about that now. He had to focus on the case and nothing more. He couldn’t help but to wonder what the note meant. How was Moss not good enough?” Tony dragged his hand over his face. It was time to come clean. He would go and have a look at Moss’ residence, speak to the CO and then get Gibbs to the first floor conference room and come clean. If it meant Gibbs fired him, then so be it. As long as they found the killer.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

“Gibbs, Gibb, Gibbs.” Abigail Sciuto waddled awkwardly on her high platform boots to the man she called her Silver Fox.

“Abby?” Gibbs asked as he came to his feet. Already he had a frown on his face.

“Gibbs,” Abby took a deep breath and shoved the paper she held in her hand into his. “Both your cases are linked.” She indicated to the information on the paper. “They both had traces of Atracurium besilate and the Doxacurium chloride in their systems. I’m busy running some more tests, but I think in the end, I’d be able to tell you that both drugs came from exactly the same vile of medicine. The DNA taken from Petty Officer Moss matches the DNA taken from Seaman Wilkins. Still no hit in the system to the donor of the samples, but at least now we know we’re dealing with the same killer.”

“Abigail is correct, Jethro.” Ducky walked slowly towards Gibbs’ table. He had a file in his hands. “Anthony asked me at the scene if I thought that the two cases might be linked and I told him that the dissimilarities were too many, but I was wrong. The parallels between them outweigh the differences.” He opened the file and took out different photos. “Both men suffered the same physical trauma to their bodies. Both victims had their bones snapped, while muscles and ligaments were torn. The Petty Officer however, seemed to have fought back. There are multiple defense wounds on his arms and the way his knuckles are bruised, I would say he got in a few lucky shots as well. He was also sexually assaulted like Seaman Wilkins, but more brutally. For what reason, I can’t say.”

“Then where’s the pole? The pose? Or will each kill be different?” Gibbs demanded.

“Petty Officer Moss wasn’t good enough.” All three turned as Tony spoke up behind them.

“What are you talking about, DiNozzo?” Gibbs closed the distance between them.

Wordlessly Tony held out the evidence bag with the note in it to Gibbs. He waited until Gibbs read it, before he spoke up. “We need to talk.”

Something in Tony’s voice made Gibbs take a hard look at the man in front of him. For the first time he noted just how worn down Tony looked like. He had dark rings under his eyes, his skin ash gray and even his hair looked dull. His eyes looked sad, but there was another emotion in them, which he struggled to decipher. “Talk,” he still barked out the order even as Tony flinched at his tone of voice.

“In private, please.” The last word came out as a whisper.

Gibbs nodded in agreement and frowned as Tony immediately turned and headed towards the stairs and not the elevator. He ignored Abby and Ducky’s concerned looks as he followed Tony up the stairs. He had no idea what Tony wanted to tell him, but his gut made it clear that he wasn’t going to like it one bit.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

Tony waited for Gibbs to take a seat before he closed the door behind them. He pushed his hands into his pocket. He had no idea where to begin.

“Spit it out, DiNozzo.” Gibbs demanded.

Tony nodded as he removed his hands from his pockets and took his seat. He indicated to the evidence bag in Gibbs’ hand. “I found that on the sedan when I wanted to go to Moss’ place. It was attached to the windshield.” Tony sighed. He locked eyes with Gibbs. “Please, let me finish here before you ask questions. It’s important.”

Gibbs cocked his head and then with an audible gasp he realized what he saw in Tony’s eyes. The younger man before him was frightened. He had no idea why, but he knew he would have to play by Tony’s rules if he wanted to find out everything. “Okay.” He leaned back in the chair, wanting to put Tony at ease.

For a moment Tony was taken aback. He didn’t think it would be so easy to convince Gibbs to let him get everything off his chest. He took a deep breath, lowered his head so that he stared at the polished table beneath his hands and started to talk.

“Just like you don’t talk about your past, I don’t talk about mine. One thing I’ve not told you before, which I can tell you now, is that my father is a con man, an abusive bastard and he disowned me at the age of twelve. For this story, that is enough.” Tony still looked down. “I worked hard in school and got a full ride to Ohio State. The scholarship included boarding, but not food and since I didn’t have a home to go to, I had to find a way to support myself. I worked as a waiter, I was a short order cook, but with my build, I was good in sports and I needed a way to keep fit throughout the year. In my senior year I got involved with a girl, she was smoking hot. She was a pole dancer. I wanted to impress her and I tried everything, but she didn’t want to fall for me. I then decided to take up pole dancing myself. I found out that not only did I love it - I was a natural. I was introduced to a dance instructor, Patrick Rizzo. He took me under his wing and he showed me the moves. Soon I was one of the best male dancers out there. I danced in different clubs, but I also knew that because I wanted to become I cop, I couldn’t dance unless I wanted my career to end before it even started. Nicole and Patrick came up with the idea of me wearing a mask. It worked. I became known as the Red Phoenix and I loved every moment.” Tony looked up, his eyes filled with tears.

Gibbs found himself getting up and pouring Tony a glass of water from the pitcher. He handed the glass to Tony and took the chair next to him. He waited patiently for Tony to continue. His gut demanded it from him.

“Thanks,” Tony took a deep swallow. His hand trembled, but he managed not to spill a drop. “Patrick sort of promoted my dancing and he even went so far as to obtain a professional photographer to take a series of photos of me. Patrick used it in different posters. The clubs used it to advertise my dancing there as well.” Tony stopped and took a deep breath. “I and Nicole started dancing together; we were good together and then one day Nicole didn’t show up for practice.” He swallowed hard. “She was murdered. It left me devastated and I stopped dancing. When I started in Peoria as a beat cop, things were difficult and I needed something to keep me sane. I started dancing again. This time I danced alone, but I still used the stage name Red Phoenix. Then strange things started to happen. Flowers and gifts would turn up wherever I danced, I loved the attention but then the threats started coming in. Threats that if I continued to _whore_ myself out, I would have to face the consequences.” Tony snorted. “I couldn’t go to the police. I knew what my fellow officers would think of the matter, what they would think of me. I tried to find out who the person was who threatened me, but with no success. Then one day, a guy I was interested in landed in hospital, nearly beaten to death. I went to visit him and was told by his family that I wasn’t welcome. Not because of the fact that I was a man, but because of the fact that Matthew was beaten up because of me. I finally realized that I had a stalker and a violent one at that. He started getting bolder. He gained access to my apartment. He posted photos of me dancing on every surface in my apartment. He left me long love letters and I became scared. With reason, but also too late. He found Patrick and attacked him, it didn’t mind that I didn’t even have much contact with Patrick anymore. He left Patrick a paraplegic. And I ran. All the way to Philadelphia, where I joined their police force and I never thought of dancing ever again. Even when I moved to Baltimore I didn’t think about him again. Then I followed you to NCIS and now I have a feeling my stalker is back, and he’s killing to get my attention and he won’t stop until he has me.” Tony fell silent.

Of all the things Tony could’ve told him, this was not what he expected. He tried to ignore the fact that Tony was interested in both males and females. “Did Patrick get a look at the guy?” He would not think of Tony doing pole dancing. That was something he would wonder about much later.

“No. The attack happened when he was asleep. He said that the guy wore black from head to toe, including a tight-fitting mask and gloves. He used a baseball bat to crush Patrick’s back and then he left without saying a word. Patrick was found two days later, more dead than alive, but he pulled through. He’s now retired and living right on the other side of the country. He doesn’t trust anyone and keeps a nine millimeter with him in the chair all day long. He sleeps with a double barrel shotgun and he has better scores on the range than most cops.” Tony cleared his throat.

“Why now?” Gibbs got to his feet and filled Tony’s glass again.

Tony shrugged. “I’ve got no idea.”

“The photo - is it you?” Gibbs remembered the piece of evidence Tony had shown him in the warehouse. He had a quick look at it, but since he had his head so deep up in his own ass, he didn’t really look at it and he might have missed something crucial.

Tony bowed his head. “It’s me.”

Gibbs nodded. “How did it get to our crime scene?”

Tony quickly explained the information he got from Patrick, while looking at his hands. He only looked up at the end. “I’ve got a set of the same photos hidden away in my apartment.”

Gibbs frowned at the information. “Why? What are you not telling me, DiNozzo?” He leaned into Tony’s personal space.

“The creepiness started first, before Patrick got the photographer to take the photos. Just after the photos were delivered to us, there was a break-in at the dance studio. The photos were still there, but each one had a comment or poem written on it. They were vulgar. I wanted to destroy them, but Patrick was against it. He said those photos were evidence. I argued with him, because I wasn’t going to report anyone or anything, but I kept them. I still have the originals with the message on the back. Patrick had a second set, his was clean.”

“Was they ever sent to forensics?” Gibbs had to reign in his temper. He understood why Tony acted in the way he did, but he fucked up royally.

Tony shook his head. “I just wanted to forget about them. I almost did, but then it came back and bit me in the ass.”

“We’ll figure this out, but until then you’re off this case. We need to find this bastard.”

Tony’s head snapped up. “You can’t catch him alone.”

“I’m not going to. Pacci just finished his own case. I’ll bring him and his team on board.” Gibbs sighed. “You’ll be staying with me until this guy is behind bars, or dead. Whichever one comes first. We also need to get those photos from your apartment. Maybe Abby will be able to get something off them.”

Tony blanched at the idea, but knew there wasn’t any way of keeping Abby and Ducky or any other agent in the dark over his involvement in this case any longer. Not if they wanted to catch their killer. “Why are you being so calm about this?”

Gibbs shook his head. “I’m not calm, DiNozzo, I’m fucking angry, but that’s not going to solve a double murder, now is it? It’s also not going to keep your ass from being killed.” Gibbs made his way over to the door. “You don’t leave this building without me by your side. You don’t even go to the head without informing me.” He pressed the door handle down. “And after this fuckup has been cleared, you and I will talk again.” Gibbs didn’t wait for a reply, but exited the room and closed the door softly behind him, keeping Tony safe on the inside. Only when the other man couldn’t see him, did he let the worry show in his eyes. He made a silent vow to himself - he would find this bastard - he would keep Tony alive.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Undisclosed location**

He paced the floor, his hand wrapped around his hard cock as he continued to stroke himself lazily through his trousers. He’d seen Anthony, he’d seen the love of his life and he was so close to him that they could’ve touched. He knew he took a huge risk in leaving the note on the windshield, but he had to explain. He only wanted to show the Red Phoenix perfection, and Moss was anything but perfection.

A noise at his back made him turned around and he smirked. “Lieutenant-Commander Beyers, you’re awake. I was wondering how long it would take.” He closed the distance between them and with his thumb he stroked the man’s cheek. He grinned as Beyers tried to move away, but without success.

He’d chosen his next _model_ , not for the man’s dancing ability, although he was nearly sculpted to perfection, but because of how he looked. His skin was tanned, he had wavy brown hair, a square jaw and hazel colored eyes, which looked more green than brown. It was the closest physical match he could find and he would be the first to agree that he had to take a second look to make sure it really wasn’t Anthony he was looking at.

“I know you don’t have any experience in dancing, especially pole dancing, but you don’t have to worry, I’ll help you. You’re going to be perfect. Tony’s going to be so happy.” He smirked again. “I can’t wait for him to see you.”

He walked over to the side table, picked up a primed syringe, and brought it over to the man. “Just a little sting, it won’t hurt and it’s just to get you to relax. Depending on how your posture is we’ll take it from there.” He emptied the drug into the vein and discarded it into a small trashcan.

He adjusted himself in his pants as he waited for the drug to take effect. When Beyers slumped forward, he knew it was time. With practiced ease, he manipulated his limbs in the position he wanted them. For the first pose, he sat the Lieutenant-Commander on the floor. He brought the dancing pole closer and made sure that Beyers’ head rested on the pole, tilted to the side facing up. He couldn’t help but to grin as he picked up his camera and snapped away. The first photos were perfect. “You’re a natural. I love the look in your eyes, so vibrant, so lethal, and yet, there’s nothing you can do to me.” A sort of a cackle escaped his lips. He looked down at the camera screen. “These I’m going to keep in color, although I know Tony prefers black and white. Nevertheless, he’s going to love these. I’m sure.” He wrung his hands together. “Let’s get you ready for the next pose.” He picked up the hammer.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Navy Yard: NCIS**

Morrow sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. It was a cluster fuck, to say the least. He could understand Gibbs’ reaction and although he could see that DiNozzo didn’t like it, he had to agree with the lead agent. “Either you move in with Gibbs, or you move in here, but those are your two choices.”

It seemed that Tony had gotten over his initial reaction to Gibbs’ declaration that he would be staying with him but he protested and announced that he would take care of himself, and didn’t need protection. Gibbs had actually growled had to lay down the rules.

Gibbs spoke up before Tony could respond. “Ducky, Abby, Chris and Michael are on their way up.” He took a seat next to Tony.

“Let me help,” Tony got to his feet. “Don’t push me to the side on this one, Gibbs.

For a long time Gibbs stared at the younger man. “I’m not going to let you sit idly by and do nothing, but, what you do will be limited to the office, DiNozzo.”

Tony huffed. “What’s that going to help?”

In a blink of an eye, Gibbs was in Tony’s space. “It’s going to keep you alive.” He hissed. “Do not test me on this, Tony. Not now. You need to concentrate on who this bastard may be. He didn’t only place that note on the windshield for you to find, Tony. He was there.”

“I know that, I’m not stupid.” Tony fought the urge to push Gibbs away. Instead, he reached up with his hand and scrubbed his face. Deflated he sat down again.

“When you first looked into whom the stalker might be, did you have any suspects?” Morrow inquired to defuse the tension.

Tony closed his eyes. “There were a few men that hung out at all of the clubs, all of them creeps, and I checked them all out, but since it was all off the record, there wasn’t much I could do.”

“Did anyone creep you out more than the others?” Tom asked as a single knock at the door saw his ME, two other lead agents and the forensic scientist enter the conference room.

Tony shook his head, but remained quiet. He looked on as the seats were filled. Gibbs took a seat next to him. He looked down at his hands. Tony didn’t want to see the disgust in their eyes if they heard what was going on.

Gibbs continued to glare at Tony, even as he wanted to pull him into his arms and tell him it would be all right. He still had to talk to Tony about his horrid behavior, and he would. It was time he realized that what he felt for Tony was more than just friendship. He wanted Tony in his life – permanently. He looked up as the Director cleared his throat. He nodded. He focused his attention back to Tony as he started to explain what was going on. He ignored Abby’s gasp as he told them how Tony was involved in the case and relayed the facts, showing no emotion. “Any questions?” He put the question to Pacci and Balboa.

Abby jumped out of her seat before Gibbs could tell her to calm down, came around the table and landed in Tony’s lap. “I always thought you had the body of a dancer, but to do pole dancing means you’ve got an incredible strong core, you must be freaking fit. Can you do the superman pose?” She babbled as she hugged him close.

Tony had no words. This was not the reaction he thought he would get. His eyes were large as he looked up at Gibbs. Tony blushed when Chris Pacci spoke up as well.

“Yes, Tony, do tell, can you do the superman pose?” He said it with a grin and shrugged as Balboa hit him on the arm. “What? I’ve been in more than one club with pole dancers, and I’ve got to say I’m always in awe with the strength they show there. They make the moves look so easy and I for one will be the first one to say, I won’t be able to do any of those moves, let alone do it to the beat of some crazy song.”

Tom Morrow groaned and Tony relaxed. It seemed that at least in this conference room, he would not be judged. Just maybe there was still hope for him to keep his job.

“Maybe if you ask nicely, Tony can dance for you when this case is over and our murderer is behind bars.” Gibbs found himself teasing the man next to him and grinned as the tip of Tony’s ears turned pink. He loved the look and vowed to see it happen again.

“Let’s concentrate on the task at hand, first.” Tom brought all of their attentions back to the problem they had. Bypassing the fact Gibbs was the lead, he started issuing orders. Tony was one of his best agents, and he’d be damned if he would let something happen to the man. He was going to be hands on in this investigation.

After he made sure everyone knew what was expected of them, Tom turned to Tony. “I know this is going to be very frustrating for you, but we need to keep you safe. I want you to start at the beginning and make a list of all the men you suspected the first time around. Do background checks on them, find out where they are currently.” He leaned back in his chair. “Gibbs said something about a dancer you danced with getting killed. Could this be the same killer?”

Tony shook his head. “Nicole’s killer was caught a few days later. It was a junky. He gained entry into her apartment thinking it was empty. He panicked when she confronted him and he killed her.”

“Where is he?” Gibbs asked the question.

“Dead, killed in a prison riot three years into his sentence. I personally went to identify the body.”

Gibbs wanted to groan out of frustration. It seemed like they wouldn’t catch a break soon in this case. “I’ll need to speak to Patrick.”

Tony nodded his head. He knew it would happen. There was no turning back, it seemed like his past had finally caught up with him and he could only hope that he would be able to walk away from this with his life still intact.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**36 Hours later - Navy Yard: NCIS**

Gibbs frowned as he looked at the unmarked envelope that sat on top of Tony’s table. His gut churned as he picked it up by the corner and took it over to his own desk. He placed it flat on the table and stared at it. He reached for the phone and called the mailroom. Gibbs barked out his question and even before the answer was given, he disconnected the call again. “Chris,” he called over his shoulder to the team lead who was at his desk on the other side of the partition.

By the sound of Gibbs’ voice, Pacci quickly rose to his feet and made his way over to Gibbs’ desk. When he saw the envelope, he locked eyes with the other agent. He didn’t have Gibbs’ gut, but just knew that this had to do with their case. “Let me get my gear.” He didn’t wait for a reply, but headed back to his own desk and picked up the heavy bag next to his chair. Even as he came back, he took out two sets of gloves and his camera. He handed a pair to Gibbs and only touched the envelope after he put on his own gloves. “Has Tony seen this yet?”

Gibbs shook his head. “He’s down with Ducky.” His answer clipped. He waited until Chris was done taking photos of the envelope before he took out his knife and gently slit the envelope open. He reached inside and could feel the sheets of paper between his fingers. Even with the gloves on, he could feel the glossy texture of the paper and knew they were photos. Unfortunately, he had no idea what they were photos of.

Gibbs spread the photos out on the desk. It showed a man, very similar to Tony’s features and build. He was dressed in tight shorts. His feet and torso bare. He was photographed in different poses, each one progressively more sexual than the last. The photos would’ve been beautiful, if it weren’t for one fact – the man starring in the photos was dead. His glazed over eyes held no emotion as the camera captured the pose, his eyes remained dull, already deprived of life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Navy Yard: NCIS**

“DiNozzo, with me.” Gibbs didn’t bother to look at Tony as he passed the agent seated behind the desk. He made his way over to the elevator and lifted an eyebrow as someone from finance wanted to object when he kept the door open. As Tony slipped in, Gibbs let go of the door and waited for the door to slide shut before he pressed the emergency button. The elevator ground to a halt.

Tony spoke up first before Gibbs could. “What?”

Gibbs took a deep breath. He could understand Tony’s frustration. “It’s not your fault.” He could do nothing but to watch as Tony recoiled from his words. It was not the reaction he was hoping for.

“No?” Tony shook his head. “And yet, there’s another dead Marine on Ducky’s table.”

Gibbs growled and just managed not to slam Tony against the side of the elevator. He did however, step into his private space and leaned in. “Listen to me, Tony and listen good, as I’m only going to say this once. It was not, it is not and it will never be your fault. We have one sick fucker out there, which we need to catch and you can do one of two things. You can either wallow in self-pity, or you can pull your head out of your ass and make sure we catch this son of a bitch.”

Tony lowered his gaze. He had tried to stare Gibbs down, but the ice blue eyes that stared back at him made the task impossible. “Fuck,” he hissed and lowered his head. He was surprised when a hand cradled the back of his neck and lowered his head on the shoulder right in front of him. He sighed and closed his eyes. He could feel the tension bleeding from his body.

“We will catch him, Tony.” Gibbs spoke aloud. What he didn’t say out loud was the promise he made to himself that he would keep Tony safe, even if he had to do it with his last breath. He squeezed Tony’s nape and then stepped back. “You need to make contact with Lieutenant-Commander Beyers’ family. Find out what you can about him. If you need to go out, make sure you tell me and take either Chris or Michael with you if I can’t go.”

“Patrick,” Tony started to speak up.

“I will pick him up from the airport. I have his flight number and arrival time. I don’t want the two of you to be together anywhere else except here.”

Tony found himself at a loss for words. He never ever thought that Gibbs and Patrick would meet one another, let alone be together for a period of time. Both men were strong willed and had short fuses. For a moment he wondered if Gibbs would finally meet his match in Patrick, but he pushed the thought aside. Patrick had never been territorial, he would defer to Gibbs in this instance, although he had a feeling that some sparks may still fly. He nodded in agreement and stood back.

“Good.” Gibbs released the emergency brake, the elevator descended to their floor, and the two men got out. Tony made his way back to his desk while Gibbs stopped at Pacci’s desk. “Keep him safe.”

“I will.” Chris looked over to Tony. “He needs to sleep; he’s dead on his feet.”

Gibbs grunted in agreement. After they received the photos the previous day and the call about the body a few hours later, they’d yet to stop and take a break. Neither of them went home, but stayed at the office. Gibbs had ordered Tony to get some sleep, but could only growl so much when the younger man kept on tossing and turning behind his desk. In the end, if they got in two hours of sleep it was a lot. He already made himself a promise that he would take Tony to his house tonight. Some steak and work on the boat would relax both of them - hopefully enough to get Tony to finally shut down and sleep.

“I’ll be gone about two hours, keep me up to date.” Gibbs waited for Chris to nod before he turned around and headed out. It was time he met Patrick Rizzo. He hoped the man would be able to help in their investigations.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

Tony took his seat and looked on as Gibbs stopped at Pacci’s desk to talk to the other agent. He didn’t need to hear what the two men were talking about to know that Gibbs was making sure Chris knew to keep him safe. The thought alone made Tony wiggle uncomfortably in his chair. On the one hand, he wanted to bristle with anger, he was not a child, he could take care of himself. On the other, it made his insides feel warm that Gibbs cared enough about him to make sure he stayed safe. Tony took a deep breath. Gibbs was just treating him as he would treat any other agent, he had to stop trying to read anything else that was not there. It would be better for all of them, he tried to convince himself with the last thought.

His desk phone rang and he picked it up on the second ring. “Very special agent DiNozzo,” he leaned back in his chair.

_“I think it’s time you gave me a private dance.”_

Tony grew cold at the voice. It sounded metallic and he knew the person on the other side was disguising their voice. He made a note on the pad next to him. It could mean he knew the person, or it might even be a woman they were after. “I don’t know what you mean.”

_“Playing dumb, doesn’t suit you, Red Phoenix. Surely, one dance for me wouldn’t be that much of a hardship?”_

Tony looked around. He didn’t want to attract anyone’s attention. If he could get this guy without anyone else losing their lives, he would do it in an instant. “You do realize that I will arrest you.”

_“No, no, you will not. You love me.” The voice sounded agitated._

“I can say in your dreams, but for you that would be true.” Tony sighed and ran his hand over his face. “Just come in, give yourself over and I’ll talk to JAG and to the DA, we’ll make a plan.”

_“NO! I didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t you understand, it’s a tribute to you. You’re beautiful, your movements elegant, you’re a living piece of art when you take to the stage.”_

Tony shuddered. “You need help.”

_“No, you need to dance for me. To perform for me. You belong to me. I’ll show you. I’ll show everyone!”_

Before Tony could reply, the line went dead. He looked at the receiver before he placed it back. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked up and found Chris standing right in front of him. “Fuck,” Tony couldn’t help to swear.

“You’re not going to do anything stupid, are you?”

Tony shook his head. “Gibbs is already going to kill me because I didn’t run a trace on the call.”

“It was too short.” Chris shrugged and indicated to the phone. “Gibbs made sure your phone is connected with mine. The moment yours rings, I’m able to pick it up as well. I did call in for a trace.”

Tony found himself flustered at the idea that the other agent could listen in on his calls. Not that he ever received private calls on his office line, but still.

“I would’ve hung up if it was personal, Tony.” Chris spoke up as if he read Tony’s mind.

Tony managed to nod his head. “What did you think of the voice?”

“Either someone you know well enough to recognize the voice, or maybe a woman?” Chris hitched a hip onto the side of Tony’s desk. He looked down at the notes Tony scribbled down. “Same as you, I see.”

“Or maybe just another quirk of his to show us how paranoid he is.”

“We need to let Gibbs know.” Chris reached for his phone.

“I’ll do that.” Tony came to his feet. “I need to talk to Ducky.”

Chris looked skeptical. “You’re not going to make a run for it, are you?”

Tony shook his head. “I thought about it for a second when he said I should dance for him, but no. We need to catch him on our terms. Going to him is not going to work. Not now in any case.”

Chris wanted to answer when Tony’s desk phone rang again. Both men looked at one another before Tony reached for the phone and answered the call. He frowned. “Any other team that can take it?” He sighed. “We’ll be there.” He reached for a pen and took the details down then hung up. “Dead body. Seems to be a sailor.” He reached for his go-bag.

“No one else that can take it?” Chris looked around and sighed. The open plan office was nearly empty. Most of the teams were out in the field. Those in the office were all buried in their own cases. Only Tony and Gibbs had no other cases, except the one. His own team was working on the case as well. Balboa’s team also caught another one earlier today and was still out. “Let me grab my bag.” He reached for his phone. He would call his own second in command to meet them at the scene.

“I’ll get the van, meet you outside.” Tony flung his bag over his shoulder and headed out, leaving Chris to finish up with his call and meet him outside. Both of them forgetting the call and telling Gibbs.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Dulles International Airport**

Gibbs leaned against the pillar with a coffee in his hand. He’d already established that Patrick’s flight landed a few minutes before and that the flight was disembarking. He spotted the attendee walking next to the wheelchair just as they came into view. He dumped the empty coffee container as he made his way over to the two men. “Patrick Rizzo?” Gibbs took out his credentials and held them up.

“Agent Gibbs,” Patrick nodded at the attendee next to him. He waited for the man to walk away before he spoke up again. “Antonio, is he safe?”

Gibbs nodded his head. “As safe as can be. Shall we get your baggage?”

“Sure,” Patrick used the controls to move forward. “Antonio and I do not speak often, it’s too hard.” He swallowed. “For both of us, but he always talks about you. You’re a good friend, Agent Gibbs.”

“Just Gibbs.” Gibbs ignored the remark as he pulled the one-piece baggage from the carousel after Patrick pointed it out. He dragged the wheelie bag behind him as the two men made their way out of the terminal.

With ease Patrick transferred himself from his chair to the front passenger seat and waited for the NCIS agent to get into the driver’s seat before he spoke up. “You and I need to talk before you take me to see Antonio. And, don’t get me wrong Agent Gibbs, I will see and speak to Antonio. I love that boy more than a son.”

Gibbs kept his eyes on the road, but his knuckles white against the steering wheel.

“You are jealous. I promise you, we never slept together.”

Gibbs wanted to object, but the words remained inside. “He’s just a colleague.” He finally spoke up again.

 _“No, non è vero._ It’s not true. He’s more to you than a colleague. Do not cheapen your relationship with Antonio like that. Just because you walk with blinders on and Antonio is too scared to lose your friendship to say anything, doesn’t make it go away. You’re no longer a child, Gibbs. Stop running; see what is in front of your eyes.” Patrick reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a folded paper. “Get us a place to drink coffee and I’ll show you something that you need to see.” He tapped the paper against his leg, but didn’t unfold it.

“Are you always so forward with your words?”

“Are you an ostrich that likes hiding, or are you the Marine, Antonio speaks so highly about?” Patrick counter asked.

Gibbs found himself smiling. He stopped and switched off the car at his favorite diner. “Let’s get coffee.”

“Good coffee, I hope. None of those frappe things the young ones drink these days.” Patrick heaved himself back into his chair as Gibbs held it steady.

“Plain coffee.” Gibbs replied and both men made their way into the diner. He caught Elaine’s attention and showed her two fingers. He smiled as she nodded her head and joined Patrick at the last booth.

Patrick held out the folded page towards Gibbs. “That’s for you to look at.” He leaned back in his chair. “When I first saw Antonio he was this arrogant young man, but he had that something inside of him, that few people have. That spark inside of him that called out to be harvested, to be shown to the world and I wanted it to be me that had the pleasure in showcasing Tony to the rest of the world.” His shoulders slumped. “Then Nicole was murdered and Tony picked up a lunatic.” He growled. “Where Tony was supposed to show the world what he could do, he packed it up and locked it away, and no, Agent Gibbs, I’m not talking about his ability to perform. I’m talking about his ability to live.” He turned his attention to Elaine as she placed their coffee down and waited for her to leave before he spoke up again. “Look at it, there’s something I need to show you.”

Gibbs unfolded the piece of paper and couldn’t take his eyes off it. It depicted Tony in a tux in the foreground (or someone he believed to be Tony as the man’s face was covered with a phoenix mask), while at the back a young man hung upside down from a pole, his hands right at the bottom of the floor, holding him steady. It was the same pose as their first victim was found in.

“That was taken just before Nicole’s death. It was the last time they danced together.” Patrick reached into his pocket again and retrieved his phone. “A friend of mine helped me to put this on my phone.” He shoved it towards Gibbs and chuckled as the other man merely stared at the device. “It won’t bite.” He pressed the correct button and leaned back in his chair. He looked on as Gibbs picked up the phone and stared at the scene. Neither man talked as the video clip played through.

Wordlessly Gibbs pushed the phone back to Patrick. He had to shift carefully as his trousers tightened around his crotch. He found his cock pulsing in beat with the music Tony danced to. Emotions that he couldn’t describe threatened to boil over. He didn’t want it to end. His cock definitely didn’t want it to end.

“It was the last time he danced with such passion, Gibbs. Don’t get me wrong, he still danced almost perfectly but he lost his spark. He still managed to fill the clubs, he made pole dancing something sexy instead of slutty but then that also got taken away from him by that _mostro_. That monster or stalker, whatever you want to call him may have broken me physically, but he managed to break Tony mentally and only now almost 7 years later do I see that he’s finally on the mend again. You can mend him. You can put that spark back into Antonio, but first you’ll have to catch that bastard. Catch him, Gibbs and set Antonio free.”

“We’re just friends.” Gibbs ignored the roll of Patrick’s eyes and the huff of breath released by the other man. He definitely ignored the throbbing bulge between his legs and hoped that his erection would go down if he continued to ignore it. “What can you tell me about the night you were attacked?”

“You can’t continue to play the ostrich, Gibbs.” Patrick sighed but straightened his shoulders. “Let me start at the beginning.” He closed his eyes and told Gibbs everything he could remember from that night.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Crime scene**

Tony frowned as he took in the scene before him. “Who called it in?” He asked the police officer next to him.

“The call came through our dispatch and because the information received indicated that the victim was dressed in a Navy uniform, your dispatch was also called.” The cop looked up Tony. “A prank call?”

Tony shrugged. He had an idea it was more than a prank call, but it wouldn’t help sharing his thoughts with the officer. It was not as if the man would be able to help him in any case. Tony looked up to where Chris was interviewing some of the bystanders. It never ceased to amaze him just how many people came to ogle at a crime scene.

He managed to catch Chris’ eye and the two agents moved a bit away. “It was someone’s idea of a sick joke.”

Chris nodded. “But why?” He looked around. “I don’t like this one bit. Let the locals clean up and let us get back to the office.” As he spoke, the senior agent moved nearer to Tony.

“I’ll go and tell them.” Tony halted as Chris’ hand rested on his forearm.

“Go to the car, I’ll inform them.”

Something in Chris’ voice made Tony look up. “You think it’s related to our case?” He frowned and looked around. It made him think his own suspicions weren’t for nothing.

“I do, and I don’t like the fact that you’re out in the open like this.” Chris shared his concern.

Tony knew it was not the time to play hero. He nodded in agreement and as Chris stared at him, he made his way back to their car. He looked over his shoulder and noted that Chris had moved away and was talking to the first officer on the scene. Tony turned back and gasped as he slammed into another person. Instinctively he reached out and grabbed the person by the shoulders so that they didn’t fall down.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there. Are you all right?” Tony asked as he stepped back. In front of him stood a young woman, at most she was at a height of five feet four and petite.

She blushed a deep red and shook her head. “No harm. I didn’t look where I was going; I’m the one who should apologize.”

“As long as you’re not hurt, no worries.” Tony smiled.

She looked at her feet and then at him again. “I should be going, sorry once again.” Without waiting for a reply, she walked away.

Chatting up the girls?” Chris’ voice sounded up next to him.

Tony grinned and shook his head. “A bit young for my taste. Are we done?” He looked back and frowned. He couldn’t see the girl anymore. It seemed like she moved fast.

“Yep, let’s get out of here.” Chris moved around to the passenger side, leaving Tony to drive back to the office.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Navy Yard: NCIS**

By the time they got back to the yard, the young woman who bumped into Tony was long forgotten. He and Chris made jokes as they headed towards their own desks. Tony grinned as Gibbs looked up and frowned at them.

“I wasn’t alone for a mere second, Gibbs.” He held up his hands in a mock surrender.

“Why did you go out? Why did no one else take the new case?” Gibbs growled.

Tony sighed and refrained from rolling his eyes. “All the other teams were busy, so I, Chris and his second in command went to check it out.” He shrugged. “It was a hoax.”

Gibbs cocked his head. “There’s something you’re not telling me, spit it out, DiNozzo.”

“It was more than just a prank, Gibbs.” Chris spoke up behind Tony and as Tony turned and rolled his eyes at him, he merely shrugged.

“What do you mean?” Gibbs came to his feet.

“It was a mannequin dressed up like a dead sailor. The whole scene was very well executed, but not our crime scene. We left it for the LEO’s to clean up and handle it further.” Chris handed the camera they used to take photos to Gibbs to have a look.

Gibbs grunted as he scrolled through the photos and handed the camera back to Pacci without a word. He still frowned. “Keep in touch with the LEO’s .I want to know what they found out.” He turned to speak to Tony when he saw movement behind the younger man and he just indicted with his head for Tony to look behind him. It was amazing to see how Tony’s face lit up as he turned and saw Patrick behind him.

Without giving a damn who was watching, Tony moved forward and managed to hug the man in the wheelchair hard. His head rested against Patrick’s shoulder for a long time. Finally, he moved away. A soft smile stayed on his lips. “It’s been too long, old man.”

Patrick huffed. “Too long? Whose fault is that, Antonio?” He bit into his bottom lip and held up his hand. “Sorry, that was uncalled for. Please forgive me.” Patrick didn’t wait for a response, but continued. “And look at you, just as sexy as always.” He frowned. “Are you picking up weight? Eating too much junk food, _il mio ragazzo_?”

Tony laughed and shook his head. “It’s been years since someone’s called me _my boy_. I’ve grown up since,” Tony joked as he stood on the point of his toes to make himself appear taller.

It was Patrick’s turn to laugh. “You’re in good shape, Antonio, just like always.” He sobered up. “It’s good to see you again. I’m just saddened about the circumstances that brought us together.” He grimaced as he moved in his chair.

“You’ve been in that chair for far too long.” Tony hunkered down in concern next to the chair. “Where are you staying?” In his head, he calculated that Patrick would’ve been at the airport two hours before the flight took off, five and a half hours in the air and at least another one and a half hours from the airport to now. A total of nine hours.

“Safe house,” Gibbs piped up behind them. He scowled at the two men. He hated that they got along so well. He knew he was being childish, but he couldn’t help to feel jealous as he saw the two men together.

Tony nodded. It made sense to keep Patrick safe. “I’ll stay with Patrick.”

Even before anyone else could speak up, Gibbs growled. “NO.”

Tony got to his feet, his face devoid of all expression. “And why not, Agent Gibbs?”

“Because of our own policies and procedures, Agent DiNozzo.” Tom Morrow spoke up behind them all. He looked at the men in front of him. “You are also under protection and as a valuable member of my agency, I will not place you with another witness.” He waited for Tony to nod his acceptance before he turned and faced Gibbs. “Make arrangements for Mr. Rizzo to be taken to the safe house. Agent DiNozzo is right, Mr. Rizzo has been far too long in that chair and then come and see me in my office, Gibbs.” He turned and headed back up the stairs.

The bullpen remained quiet until the Director disappeared from sight, only then did Gibbs speak up. “Mr. Rizzo, Agent Pacci will take you to the safe house. As I stated before, you need to leave your cell phone and all electronic devices here for safekeeping. If you need to contact either myself or Tony you’ll be able to do so through Agent Pacci or any other of the assigned agents.”

Patrick nodded in agreement. “And you will continue to keep Antonio safe.”

Gibbs nodded.

“Good,” Patrick turned and took Tony’s hand in his. “We’ll figure this out, and when all is done and said, I’ll make you some good food and you’ll treat me to a dance.” He concluded with a wink.

The tip of Tony’s ears turned pink. “It’s been years.”

“It’s like riding a bike.” Patrick countered. He reached into his jacket pocket. “I saw this in the airport.” He had a glint in his eyes.

Tony opened the paper and laughed. He folded it up again and shook his head as he placed it in his NCIS jacket. “Not going to happen, Patrick.”

Patrick laughed out loud. “We shall see.” He moved towards Agent Pacci. “Now, I can really say I need to get out of this chair, it’s been a long day.” His shoulders visibly sagged.

Chris looked at Tony and then at Gibbs. Both men were ignoring one another and he sighed. He could only hope they figure it out on their own. “Let’s go Mr. Rizzo.” He moved to the side so that the wheelchair bound man could move past him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He shook his head at the two stubborn men and left them behind.

Tony made his way over to his desk where he flung his go-bag into the corner and sat down.

“Let’s head to my home,” Gibbs remained on his feet.

Tony shook his head. “I still need to complete all of the reports for today. I’ll be at least another hour. You also need to go and see the Director. I’ll meet you at the house.”

Gibbs groaned. “I’ll wait for you.” He picked his empty coffee mug and growled at it. He didn’t let go and decided that Tom would have to wait. He needed coffee first.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

Gibbs eyed Tony worriedly as they got out of his truck and made their way to the house. Tony had his go-bag swung across his shoulder and ignored the sedan that was parked in front of Gibbs’ yard. He went straight up the stairs and disappeared into the interior of the darkened house.

Gibbs looked at Tony until the light in the living room went on before he turned his attention to the agent who was tasked with protection duty during the night. After a few words, he made his way into his own house. It came as no surprised to see that Tony has disappeared upstairs as he could hear him move around in the spare bedroom.

“You want a beer, DiNozzo?” He called out as he made his way to the kitchen. He tilted his head, but heard nothing. Even the sounds of movement from above had ceased. Gibbs frowned, his gut tightened up. With a curse, he left his beer on the counter and took the stairs two at a time. What he found upstairs left him speechless.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

Tony was still pissed at Gibbs as he made his way out of the truck and headed inside. He only switched on the living room light before he headed upstairs to the room he’d been occupying for the last couple of days. He wanted to get into the shower before Gibbs entered his home. Yes, he was aware of the fact that he was ignoring the other man, but he really didn’t want to deal with him.

Tony made his way up the stairs and headed straight for the bedroom. Even as he partially closed the door behind him, he started stripping off his clothes. He unzipped the NCIS jacket and flung it in the direction of the bed. It missed and landed on the floor. Something fell out of the left pocket. There was something other than the pamphlet showed him. Tony frowned as he made his way over and picked up the jacket. An object the size of a pendant lay on the floor, the pamphlet covering it slightly. Tony picked it up and turned it over. His knees buckled and he found himself falling to the floor. He only had enough sense left to push out with his hands and managed to steady himself. He landed awkwardly on the floor and stayed there. He couldn’t find the strength in himself to get up. It felt like the pendant was burning a hole in his hand, but it couldn’t be. It was just a piece of jewelry. The phoenix stood tall, its wings stretched out to the sides on a flat disk, the background a fiery red and black set in an antique pendant. It was covered in a film of glass and about one inch in diameter.

The whole morning played out in flash cards in his mind. The first call. Conversing with the killer. The call out. The crime scene. The young woman bumping into him. It angered him. He - they were played. It was a set up. Tony curled his hand around the pendant. There would be no fingerprints or DNA on the pendant, he’d handled it too much. He was aware of the fact that he had to get up from the floor. That he had to let Gibbs know about it. He still had to tell Gibbs about the call, but that could wait. They had a lead on their suspect. Tony was sure it was not the woman. Her build was too slight to have been able to get those men in position, especially with those drugs running through their veins. They would’ve been dead weight. Unless, she was an accomplice? Tony shook his head at the thought. Stalkers didn’t work together. They were too jealous. But, it does mean he knew her from somewhere, that’s the reason why he gave her the pendant to slip into Tony’s pocket. What did he tell her, what rouse did he use to get her to do this? She didn’t look afraid, she blushed. Tony thought it might’ve been because he bumped into her, but what if it was nerves? Maybe she thought she’d be found out? Tony managed to lean to the side and grabbed his bag. The whole time only one thought ran through his mind, they had to find her.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

“Tony?” Gibbs’ voice was laced with concern as he peeped around the corner of the door. When the younger man didn’t answer him, he pushed the door wider and stepped inside. Tony was half seated, half lying on the floor. He had his sketch pad out and was busy drawing something on the empty page. “Tony?” Gibbs asked again and reached out to touch Tony on the shoulder. Even with a gentle touch, Tony jumped and reached for his side arm, with a fisted hand. Luckily he wasn’t armed, but Gibbs did step back and held his hands in the air.

Tony looked shaken and he shook his head. “Sorry, Gibbs. Didn’t mean to do that.” He turned his attention back to the drawing.

Gibbs frowned as he realized that Tony was drawing with this left hand. Something was clutched in his right hand. He knew Tony was ambidextrous, but Tony would normally use his right hand to sketch. “What’s going on?” He took a seat on the point of the bed.

Tony remained silent, his attention solely on the sketch. Gibbs growled and frowned when Tony actually made a noise that sounded as if he growled back at him. Wisely, Gibbs remained quiet and waited for Tony to finish. He hated that Tony shut him out; he had no idea what Tony was sketching, or what he clutched in his hand.

Slowly the sketch took form and Gibbs looked on with a frown as it became clear that Tony was sketching a woman. By what he could see she looked young, her bone structure fine, which meant she couldn’t be a very tall. He had a feeling she would’ve looked dainty. He watched as Tony leaned back and looked at the sketch. Every now and again his hand would add another detail, until finally he placed the pencil on the floor and leaned back against the bed.

“You ready to tell me what’s going on?”

Tony ran his left hand over his face. His right hand still clutched in a fist, but he nodded. He reached up and handed the sketchpad to Gibbs. “We need to give that to Abby. She needs to run it against her facial comparison software. We need to find her.”

“You going to tell me why, DiNozzo?” Gibbs took the sketch and looked at it carefully. He didn’t remember the face.

Slowly Tony opened up his right hand and showed Gibbs the pendant that lay in the palm of his hand. “He made contact. Twice.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

To say that the tension could be cut with a knife was an understatement of the century. Gibbs had gone very silent and still and Tony once again realized just why this man was so dangerous. He couldn’t help it as he swallowed hard, but maintained eye contact. Now wouldn’t be a good time to show any weakness. It felt like a lifetime, but finally Gibbs spoke up.

“And just when were you planning on telling me about this? Or were you going to keep quiet?” A small vein pulsed in his temple.

Tony bristled. “You know I wouldn’t keep something like this quiet, it’s just been a hectic day.” The excuse sounded lame in his ears and he knew that Gibbs would be unleashing his fury any moment.

“A hectic day, DiNozzo? You’re going to go with _that_?” Gibbs threw his arms in the air. “Does Chris know? Did you at least tell someone else?”

Tony knew Gibbs was going to spit fire when he realized that Chris knew, if only about the first incident and let it slip by not placing Gibbs in the loop. He opted for nodding his head.

Gibbs’ eyes blitzed with anger. “When was the first time?” He paced the room.

Tony got up from the floor and sat heavily on the bed. With few words, he explained what happened in the bullpen. He did include that Chris tried to trace the call from his side.

“And?”

He managed not to roll his eyes. Since Gibbs already knew about the fake crime scene, he only had the part of the girl left to explain. Tony wanted to head slap himself for not spotting the not so subtle act. He should’ve known it was all a set up.

“You might be my partner, DiNozzo, but I’m still your senior and I will not let this go. Even if it means a permanent mark on your record, then so be it. I will make a formal complaint against you. You were bent on going out there alone. You’re off this case. And I mean it, DiNozzo. This guy not only managed to get you on the phone, but managed to plant something on you.” Gibbs stopped his pacing and placed himself squarely in front of Tony. “I will not lose you.”

Tony sighed. He wanted to argue, to scream until he had no voice left, to kick something, hell, to kill that son of a bitch that was clearly playing with them - with him. But, it wouldn’t help. It was well within Gibbs’ right to file a formal reprimand. He did not follow procedure and he knew it. “We need to get this to Abby.” He looked down at the sketch next to him.

“What are you thinking?” Gibbs could almost see the cogs turning inside Tony’s head. He didn’t expect Tony to back down on the reprimand without a fight. That alone showed him just how unsettled the younger man was. He would have to keep a closer eye on him. Not that he was planning to let Tony out of his sight even for a second. Not if he could help it in anyway.

“What is the chance that he would’ve picked a total stranger? How would he know she would do what he asked of her? Surely if he paid her, she could’ve run off with the money, even a few dollars are more than nothing. And what would he tell her? Why would she have to drop a pendant into a stranger’s pocket without being noticed? And she was really good, I mean, you know me, Gibbs. I’m able to feel pickpockets and their feather light fingers on me even before they try to complete a move. Yes, I was distracted, but she was good. So, from where does he know her? We need to find her. She’s our link.”

Gibbs looked at his watch. It was later than he thought. “We’ll go in earlier tomorrow morning, it’s already after midnight. Let’s get some sleep.” He took the sketch with him. He wanted to memorize each detail of the woman as much as possible. He wanted to find her and he wanted to tear her apart if she had anything to do with this, but the one thing he wanted to do was to ask her one question. Why? Gibbs turned when Tony spoke up again. Tony sat hunkered over on the side of the bed, his head in his hands.

“I’m sorry.”

Gibbs merely grunted. Telling Tony saying sorry is a sign of weakness wouldn’t work. He understood what Tony wanted to do. In all likelihood, he would’ve done exactly the same. But there was a difference – he couldn’t stand to lose Tony. He wouldn’t survive it. “We’ll get him, Tony.” Gibbs didn’t turn back, just shut the door behind him and headed to his own room where he sat down on the side of the bed. He looked at the sketch. His hands trembled and he clutched the paper hard. This case was getting to him. They had no idea who this lunatic was. Worse was the fact that the bastard seemed to know them, knew how they worked and most likely made sure he saw Tony on a daily basis while they were in the dark. Gibbs ran his hand through his hair. It was hard not being able to go out there and find whoever was behind the killings, but they would catch him. He had the patience in him to wait, and he would. If he wanted to find Tony’s stalker he had to. The bastard would make a mistake and they would take him down.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**12 Hours later - Navy Yard: NCIS**

“Diane Patterson,” Abby’s fingers glided over the keyboard. “She’s twenty-four years old. Only child to Dawn and Frederick Patterson. Mother died a few years back. The father never remarried. He’s a retired school principal. Diane herself studied at the Ailey School in New York, where she obtained her Bachelor of Fine Arts two years ago. She’s a company dancer with The Washington Ballet. It’s her second season. She also has a sealed juvenile record.”

“That’s how he met her. Through dancing,” Tony talked more to himself than to anyone else. “The sealed record is probably an indication when she learned about how to pick pockets.”

“Do we have an address for her, Abby?” Gibbs spoke up. He was once again amazed at Tony’s artistic talent. The likeness between the sketch and the photo was astonishing.

“Still looking, Gibbs. The one on record is old. She moved out of the shared apartment almost a year ago. Still sifting through records to find her new address.”

“Get me a warrant as well.” Gibbs turned away from the screen and frowned when he saw Tony looking at him. “What?”

“A warrant on what grounds?” Tony picked up one of Abby’s knickknacks and placed it down again. He paced the lab. He felt unsettled, but had no idea why.

“She might be an accomplice to multiple murders.” Gibbs defended his decision.

Tony shook his head. “You know she’s not. He picked her because he needed to use someone to get to me and she was convenient. She’s not part of this mess, except to be innocently drawn in by a maniac.”

“Is that your head talking or your love for the ladies?” Gibbs spit out the words. He had no idea why he chose to utter those words. He could see Tony physically taking a step backwards from him. Beside him, Abby had gone eerily still. Still, he didn’t care and pushed on. “Until she’s been cleared, we’ll be treating her like a suspect. Do your job and find out everything about her, and I mean everything.” He didn’t wait for a reaction from either of the other two, but just made his way out of Abby’s lab and went up to the Director’s office. It was time that he updated Tom.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Undisclosed location**

“Diane,” he smiled as he opened the door wider for her to step in. “May I take your coat?” And at her nod, he gently lifted the coat from her shoulders and quickly placed it in the coat closet just off the front door. “Your usual?”

“Please, Harry.” Diane smiled as she made her way deeper into the luxury apartment. She couldn’t help but to stop at the bookcase that stretched the length of the wall. It was one of two, both filled with so many books and even more DVDs. She didn’t think there was one movie that Harry didn’t have.

With a book in hand, she made her way over to the piano next to the window. “Will you play for me tonight?” She asked as her fingers glided over the polished surface. Diane smiled as the older man handed her a large mug of extra sweet steaming coffee.

“Of course.” He indicated to the sofa at her back and waited patiently for her to sit down before he took his seat behind the piano. “Did you manage to deliver the pendant?” His voice calm as he patiently waited for her to answer.

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks. “Yes, Harry. And I have to say, he looks stunning in the photos, but they really don’t do him justice.” Diane sighed. “Do you think he’ll understand the message you’re trying to send him? Will he come back to you?” She gazed over at the photo that stood on the mantelpiece. It was her favorite one of Harry and his lover, Anthony. They made a handsome couple.

He let his shoulders sag. “I’ve done a huge injustice towards him, but I will do anything in my power to get him by my side. You, Diane, have done me such a great honor. I’m positive the pendant will make him think of me. It will bring us closer.”

Diane nodded and a huge yawn escaped from her lips. “I’m so sorry.” She shook her head as her vision blurred and she felt dizzy. She placed a trembling hand against her forehead. “I don’t feel so good, Harry. Maybe I should go home.”

He rose to his feet unhurried and made his way over to where she sat. Already he could see that she listed sharply to the side. He reached out and took the mug from her fingers. He didn’t want any mess on the floor. She shuddered once and looked up at him. He looked back and smiled as she frowned.

“Harry?” She was terrified. Her chest hurt, her breathing became difficult. She could feel her own pulse racing in her ears. Diane had to blink several times to clear her vision, but it became more difficult. Suddenly she gasped for air and reached out to the man before her. She couldn’t understand, he was just standing there, looking at her in a way she’s never seen before. He wasn’t helping. Why wasn’t he helping her? She tried to speak, no sound escaped. Diane knew she had to get help and attempted to get to her feet. She failed and as she stumbled back, Harry finally reached out to her but he didn’t steady her, instead, he pushed her away from him and she fell backwards. Diane was aware of the fact that she landed hard on the loose rug that covered the wooden floor. Her back ached for a second, it felt as if her body vibrated, she started to vomit violently, her throat closed up and then everything went dark.

He watched on as she fell to the floor. Her body twisted violently with seizures until it stopped and she became still. He smiled. Perfect ending.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Navy Yard: NCIS**

Tony looked up from the screen when a cup of coffee appeared in front of him. He didn’t acknowledge the man, but still took the coffee gratefully. He’d been on the search for hours, but it felt as if he made no headway.

Gibbs’ phone rang and he picked up the receiver. Tony looked over and watched as Gibbs grunted his usual few words before he ended the call. He reached for his badge and firearm. Tony got to his feet.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Gibbs stated. He didn’t look at Tony as he signaled for Balboa and his partner to follow him. As he reached the elevator, a clerk appeared and handed him a piece of paper. He read it through and pushed it inside his jacket pocket. The elevator doors closed behind him and only then did he look up. He wanted to kick himself; he should’ve apologized to Tony. He was a coward and Gibbs made himself a promise that he would fix it. He had to.

Tony sank down into his chair. “Fuck,” he slammed his fist down hard onto his desk.

“He’s only looking out for you.” Tom Morrow spoke up next to the agent.

Tony snorted. “And does he realize that I am a trained agent and that I can look after myself?”

Tom nodded his head. “He does.” He walked over to the large screen the team used in their investigations. He studied the photo of Diane Patterson for a long time. “Still no connection?”

“Unfortunately not.” Tony answered despondently.

“Then we can only hope that the search warrant will do the trick.” Morrow moved away from the screen. “It’s never easy to make a decision that forces you to leave a partner who you trust with your life, behind. It gets even more complicated when it also affects your heart.” He slapped Tony’s shoulder and walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Tony behind.

Tony kept on mulling the director’s words. What did he mean? How could Gibbs’ decision to sideline him be difficult because he made the decision with his heart? Tony groaned. Gibbs liked him, even more than liked him from what Tom said. His eyes grew large. More importantly, the Director knew about it and he had no problem with it. Tony lowered his head to his desk. Gibbs liked him. A small grin appeared on his face. It would’ve been better to hear it out of Gibbs’ own mouth, but still. It also didn’t explain why the man had been such an ass to him the past month. Tony closed his eyes. They had to talk and he had a feeling that he would have to be the one to do the talking, because he knew Gibbs. If he had to wait for Gibbs to talk, it might never happen. He sighed. He could also be totally wrong with the conclusion he reached and then he would be making a total fool of himself. What then? Tony already knew the answer. He’d been at NCIS for almost two years. It might be a good time then to move on.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Diane Patterson’s apartment**

When Gibbs received no answer, he had the Super open the apartment up. The man already indicated that Diane was a model tenant, never made any noise and was courteous to everyone. He had seen her just before the weekend. It wasn’t strange for her to spend the weekend at her family home. Gibbs made a mental note to get hold of Mr. Patterson, Diane’s dad, if they couldn’t get hold of Diane herself.

The apartment itself was tiny but neatly organized with older furniture old but it looked comfortable. With the Super in tow, Gibbs moved through the apartment. He had his camera out and gloves on. He went through every drawer and closet. In a large decorated box, Gibbs found a stack of diaries. It seemed like Diane had been keeping them all. They went back ten years. He packed them up, found the current one and placed it in the box as well. He hoped that they would find something in there, as they had no luck with the rest of the apartment.

“Let’s move out.” He indicated to Balboa and the rest of the team. He turned to the Super. “Call me when Diane shows up. It’s important.” With a nod, he headed out of the door. He grinned when he heard Balboa speak up behind him.

“Don’t worry, Balboa. I know just who is going to read these.” He lifted the box higher up and laughed when the other agent groaned.

“You’re evil, Gibbs.”

“I know.” Gibbs shook his head. Already he could hear Tony when the other man realized what he had to do. But, it was important and it would not only keep Tony busy, but it would keep him out of harms way.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Navy Yard: NCIS**

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding,” Tony gaped at the box with diaries Gibbs placed in front of him. “Really, you want me to play _dear diary_?”

“What I want you to do, DiNozzo, is to go through all of these diaries to see if we can get a connection between Diane and your stalker.” Gibbs took out the top diary and pressed it hard against Tony’s chest. “I spoke to her father, she wrote everything down in those books. After her mother passed she had a hard time coping, one of her therapists suggested that she started a diary. Our answer is in there. Find it.”

“And where are you going?” Tony could not help to ask as he watched Gibbs head towards the elevators.

“Out,” Gibbs replied, but did not stop or slow down to explain where he was heading. He knew Tony would object if he knew Gibbs’ destination, but it had to be done. He had to talk to Patrick again. He was sure Tony was keeping something from him, and he had a feeling Patrick knew just what it was.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Safe House**

Gibbs placed a cup of coffee in front of Patrick and took a seat across from him. Both men sipped the strong brew in silence.

“You didn’t come to drink coffee with me, Gibbs. Why are you here?” Patrick placed the cup on the table.

Gibbs had to admit, he appreciated the fact that the man was so direct. “Tony’s stalker. He’s not telling me everything. I want to know what he is leaving out.”

Patrick cocked his head. “Why don’t you ask Antonio himself?”

Gibbs sighed. “Because you know him, Patrick. He will downplay it. I don’t need his version of events. I want yours.”

Patrick closed his eyes. “What did he tell you?”

“He told me about the gifts and the flowers. The notes on the back of the photos. The fact that a guy he liked ended up in hospital.”

Patrick nodded. “He gave you the straight facts and nothing more. _Merda_! It was more than that. Yes, he did send Antonio flowers and gifts. Expensive stuff. But it was more than just gifts. He would send him complete sets of clothing. Including socks and underwear. Cashmere sweaters, Oxford shoes, Bespoke suits, that fit perfectly without even having Tony’s measurements. The only reason why we know they fit him perfectly was because I managed to let him dress up in one. I wanted to see how it fit. To see if it was something bought online, or in a local store, but it was more than that. Even the shirts were tailored made. The shoulders, the length of the sleeves, were perfect. It was as if Tony stood for a fitting. The highest quality of fabric was used. The clothes alone were more than a thousand dollars.” Patrick took a sip of his coffee. “When he got into Tony’s apartment, he hadn’t only left the notes on the back of the photos.”

“Tony told me that he wrote him poems on all of the surfaces in the apartment.”

Patrick nodded again. “The apartment was also filled with flowers, and for every flower there was a photo. A photo of Tony. Asleep in his bed, on his morning run, dancing on stage. Dressed in his blues busy patrolling the streets.” Patrick lowered his head. “That morning he didn’t show up for practice. I went and looked for him. I found him on his knees in the middle of his apartment. He destroyed it. Everything. There was not a piece of furniture or an appliance that wasn’t hacked up or ripped out or shattered into tiny pieces. I didn’t think he would be able to function normally again. That bastard broke him. And still it wasn’t the end.” He looked down at his legs.

“He came after you.”

“Yes and Tony disappeared into the night. He didn’t take anything with him. Not that there was anything left for him to take after he destroyed everything. For more than a year I had no idea where Tony was. When he did contact me, he kept it short. Told me he had to keep me safe. And now that fucking shit found him again.”

Gibbs was speechless. He had no idea that it had been so bad. His admiration for Tony grew even further. “You’re wrong on one thing.” He found his voice.

“And what is that?”

“He didn’t break Tony. He might’ve dented him a bit, but Tony’s still whole, and he’s still fighting and this time we will find him and we will end this.” Gibbs caught Patrick’s eye and made a silent promise. A promise he knew Patrick would understand. This so-called human being would not make it out alive. He would never again be in a position to hurt Tony.

Patrick nodded his head in silent agreement and leaned back in his wheelchair as Gibbs’ phone rang. He looked on as the agent pulled it from his pocket and answered it abruptly. He didn’t need to be a psychic to know the news Gibbs received wasn’t good. He could only look on as Gibbs sprung to his feet and headed towards the door. “Keep him safe,” Patrick called out as Gibbs exited the house. He received no verbal reply, but a nod was enough to let him know the message was received and understood.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Darkened alley - down town**

“Identity confirmed?” Gibbs asked as he entered the crime scene. He wasn’t surprised to see Ducky and Gerald already moving around the scene.

Ducky looked up. “I am sorry, Jethro. Yes, indeed. This is the young Diane Patterson. Her purse was found next to her with her driver’s license inside. Gerald has also run her prints and it came back positive.”

“Time of death, Duck?” Gibbs hunkered down next to the body. She was dumped naked in a back alley in a not so safe area of town. It was actually a wonder that the body was reported so quickly. He looked up. “Who found her?”

“You will have to ask the first responding officer who found her, Jethro. As for the time of death, I would say between eleven and twelve last night.” Ducky cleared his throat. “There is something else you should know.” He pointed at the body. “She was cleaned up and although I will be able to do a more extensive examination when we are back at the office, I would have to say that whoever cleaned her did a very meticulous job. So far, I can find no trace of any fibers or hair on her body. Even though this is not a very pristine area, you can still smell the disinfectant he used on her. As for what killed her, for now I would say poison.” He positioned her head and indicated to the nasal passages. “See that? It is minute traces of blood. Here in the corner of her mouth as well as on the inside of her mouth, it is visible. There are also signs of asphyxia. I am not going to guess the substance now, but unless something else creeps up during the autopsy, I am sticking with poison.”

Gibbs got to his feet. “Thank you, Ducky.” He wanted to scream, but it wouldn’t help. Her death brought on more questions than answers. He still had to know who reported the body. He found Balboa to the side and made his way over. “Who found her?”

Balboa shook his head. “911 got an anonymous call. When the patrol unit responded, they found the body. They recognized her from the BOLO we put out after we couldn’t locate her at her apartment and called our dispatch.”

Gibbs’ gut tightened. “Is Pacci with Tony?”

Balboa nodded. “Yes. Why?”

“Because he phoned it in. He made sure her body was found, because he is here. He’s looking for Tony and he’s watching us right now.” Gibbs slowly turned around, taking in faces as he made a complete circle. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but he knew the son of a bitch was watching them. He had no idea how the bastard knew they were looking for Diane. He must be connected to Tony in some way or other. He must be in law enforcement.

Gibbs took out his phone and made a quick call. He knew the detective that arrived at the scene just before them through Tony. Detective Collins could be trusted and knew what he was doing and with a few words, Gibbs made sure that someone started recording the scene. They would go through the footage later. For now, there was nothing else to do and as Ducky loaded the body into his van Gibbs climbed into the sedan. It was time that he got back to the office. His gut still churned, and he hated the fact that he couldn’t keep an eye on Tony himself.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Navy Yard: NCIS**

The moment Gibbs stormed into the bullpen, Tony knew something had gone wrong. He immediately came to his feet. He had something that he wanted to share with Gibbs. He’d found their suspect. The look on Gibbs’ face made him wait with his information. “What’s wrong?”

Gibbs didn’t respond, but took his position in front of the monitor. For a long time, he just stared at the photo. “Diane Patterson is dead.” He bowed his head.

Tony blanched at the news. “What happened?” He moved to stand next to Gibbs.

“An anonymous 911 call was made. First officers on the scene recognized her. She was dumped in an alley. Ducky suspects poisoning.”

He had to grab hold of the desk to stay on his feet. They should’ve known he would kill her. “He’s tying up loose ends.” Tony mumbled the words. His head felt heavy and his tongue thick.

Gibbs frowned when he realized that Tony sounded weird. He nearly stumbled over his own feet when he saw just how gray Tony looked. “Sit,” he barked out the order and helped Tony to sit down. Without taking his eyes of the younger man, he reached for the full cup of coffee he brought with him. He reached into Tony’s desk and removed several packets of sugar, dumping it all in the coffee and then pressed the mug against Tony’s lips. “Drink.” He kept the cup closed and even placed his hand at the back of Tony’s head to make sure Tony drank the sweetened beverage. Gibbs removed the cup as Tony shuddered.

“You all right?” He asked in concern.

Tony shuddered again and swallowed hard as the over sweetened coffee threatened to come back up. He dragged his hand over his face. “It’s my fault.”

The head slap sounded hard through the office, but Tony didn’t even react to it, except to rub the back of his head. His eyes stayed fixed to the screen.

Gibbs walked around and placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders and shook him hard. “Look at me, Tony,” he ordered. “Tony,” he repeated Tony’s name again and frowned as the man in front of him refused to follow his order. “DiNozzo,” this time he barked, and it had the acquired effect. Tony looked up.

“Gibbs?” Tony frowned and then shook his head. “We should’ve known.”

“And how would that have changed the outcome, DiNozzo?” Gibbs released Tony’s shoulders and took a step back. “The moment we found out who she was we started looking for her, you know that.”

“It wasn’t enough.” Tony knew he sounded like a petulant child, but he couldn’t help it. A young lady had lost her life and they did nothing to stop it.

Gibbs knew arguing the point with Tony wouldn’t work. Instead, he changed tactics. “How far have you come with the diaries? Anything in there that might help us catch this guy?” He picked up the diary Tony was reading. Diane had a very neat handwriting. It lacked any frills and loops, but still clearly the handwriting of a woman. The pages had a slight smell of lavender. Gibbs received no reply. “Tony!” He barked and it worked as Tony’s head snapped up. Gibbs held out the diary, his brow raised in a silent question.

Tony looked at Gibbs and then at the diary and nodded his head. He came to his feet, although a bit shaky. He took the book from Gibbs’ hand. “We might have a hint who the bastard might be. I’ve started searching, but still awaiting results.” He indicated to his desktop.

For the first time, Gibbs noted that the computer was running some sort of program. “What did you find?”

“She doesn’t use full names in the diary, but refers to people by using initials. It makes things hard. There’s actually one initial that she used that I’m sure is our suspect. She calls him ‘H’. She first met him at the beginning of this year’s ballet season. She describes him as intelligent, charming and old enough to be her dad, but a gentleman with a big heart. She indicated that he made her smile. That they could talk for hours on end.”

“You sure she’s referring to our suspect?” Gibbs frowned. The guy sounded like a big sap.

Tony paged through the book. _“Today I saw a different side to H. My gentleman has a temper that rages hot and stays hot for a long time. His eyes were ice cold, his tone clipped and for a moment, I thought he was going to strike me before he stepped back. H did apologize, but the coldness stayed in his eyes. All of this because I asked if that was blood he had on his cuff.”_ Tony looked at Gibbs. “Not so laid-back anymore.”

“Is there more?”

Tony nodded and paged again. _“Once again H is in a horrible mood, but I now understand better, and I do try not to take it personally. Not since he told me about his partner. I still can’t believe that H’s partner can be so cruel towards him. I mean, he explained that it was a mistake, but still the man seemed to be ruthless in making H suffer, not to forgive him for a tiny mistake. What has the world come to? What about forgiveness? Does that no longer play a role in our lives? It is clear H loves the man with all of his heart. Just the way he speaks about him, his whole body radiates passion. I wish I could tell H’s partner that he is an ass.”_

“This one is my favorite.” Tony took a deep breath. _“H came to our opening night! It was such a surprise to see him since the last time we spoke he indicated that he would be out of the city for a few days. Although he was all smiles, I could see there was something bothering him. He also walked with a limp and had some sort of injury to the side of his head. When I tried to inquire about his health, he sneered at me and told me to mind my own business. He’s starting to scare me. Maybe I should see less of him?”_ Tony hold up his hand when Gibbs wanted to speak up. “The next day.” He turned the page. _“H met me for coffee this morning and apologized to me for his awful behavior. H told me his partner was a dancer, and I had to blush when he told me he was a pole dancer. It immediately made me think of darkened clubs, heavy thumping music and strippers. H must’ve seen something on my face, because he became angry, told me it’s not what I think and then he showed me this video. Holy shit! That man can dance! And that mask he wore. It was so pretty. H said it was his Red Phoenix.”_

Gibbs wanted nothing but to grab the diary out of Tony’s hands and throw it against the wall, but it was evidence. He could see how Tony’s hands trembled. It was no wonder Tony took Diane’s death so badly. “When was the last time she wrote in it?”

“Two nights ago. It’s the first time she wrote about H again as well.” Tony read aloud. _“I finally agreed to help H get his lover back. I love the intrigue of the whole plan, but I have to admit I’m a bit scared. I just hope I can pull it off.”_

Gibbs remained silent. “He is or was in law enforcement.” He hated saying those words aloud. The fact that Tony merely nodded his head made him aware of the fact that the younger man reached the same conclusion. It just made their job so much harder. He looked up and found Tom staring down at them. “I need to talk to Tom.”

Tony nodded his head. “On opening nights, a lot of photos get taken, especially of the main dancers. I’ll get Abby to help me search for them on the company’s website and on other social media platforms.”

“Meet me in autopsy.” Gibbs took the stairs two at a time. It was time they caught the bastard.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

Ducky looked up as the doors to his domain swished open and Tony entered. His heart went out to the younger man. “Anthony, it has been a while since you came to visit me,” Ducky said with a smile as he pulled the sheet over Diane’s body.

“Sorry, Ducky, it’s been a bit hectic upstairs.”

“Oh, do not fret about it, young man. I do understand. You are actually just in time. I know the cause of death of our young ballerina here. Should I tell you or wait for Jethro?”

Tony wanted to reply when the doors opened up again and Gibbs strolled in. He had a frown etched on his face. “What do you have for us, Ducky?”

“As timely as ever.” Ducky responded and grabbed a thin file from his desk. “Miss Patterson died of Endrin poisoning. It is an organochlorine insecticide. It was commonly used on sugar cane, maize and cotton. It was first manufactured in the fifties, but banned in 1986.” He walked over to the covered body before he continued. “It is a white, odorless powder and a fatal dose consists of about six grams. It can be mixed with food or drinks and it wouldn’t be detected. In this instance, I would say it was digested through the coffee I still found in our victim’s stomach. It would have caused her to feel dizzy, nauseous, and to convulse. My findings were confirmed by the fact that her stomach content smelled like kerosene. A clear sign of Endrin poisoning. Her lungs and internal organs were all congested.”

“Did she suffer, Ducky?” Tony spoke up with a barely audible voice.

“No, Anthony, death in this instance was quick. She did sustain blunt force trauma to the back of her head, which I suspect she sustained when she fell, and that was enough to render her unconscious. From there she would’ve known nothing more.”

Gibbs frowned as his phone chirped. “Pacci?”

_“You need come up to the bullpen, Gibbs. There’s something you should see. Tony should see it too.”_

Gibbs frowned. There was a note to Chris’ voice which he couldn’t place. “We’re coming up.” He ended the call. For a moment, he wondered if he should actually let Tony come with him, but he still didn’t want Tony out of his sight. “With me, DiNozzo.” He turned without a glance back towards Ducky and headed out of the morgue. This time he didn’t wait for the elevator, but took the stairs. Later on, he would wish he had taken the metal box. It would’ve spared Tony a few more seconds of total shock.

Both men came to a halt around the corner to their side of the large open planned office space. Most of the agents stood gaping at the scene before them. Gibbs noted that Chris held onto the arm of a man who was making large elaborated movements with his arms. He drew his attention away from them for a moment and look at the bullpen again. Every surface was covered with white flowers. He was aware of the fact that Tony gasped out loud next to him and that the man sunk to the floor, but still he couldn’t take his eyes off the flowers. Gibbs jerked as Ducky spoke up behind them.

“Nelumbo nucifera, commonly known as the lotus flower.” Ducky took a step closer. “It is the national flower of India and Vietnam. It symbolizes purity and beauty. Ancient Egyptian scholars felt it was connected to being reborn. Just as the sun, it would close up at night and they even said that the flower would disappear beneath the dirty waters and come out clean and pure in the day. It was closely associated with their Sun god. In Buddhism, the flower is also associated with purity, but also with faithfulness and even spiritual awakening and of course eternity. They consider the white lotus as the womb of the world.”

Gibbs couldn’t help but to stare at Ducky when he rambled off the facts. He wanted to pull Tony up and hold him close, but then Ducky spoke up again.

“The lotus flower also has several health benefits towards the kidneys, the spleen and the heart. It can be also used as an antidote for mushroom poisoning.” Ducky cleared his throat and made eye contact with Gibbs. “And finally, it is closely associated with the phoenix bird as both the bird and the flower represent new life.”

Tony mumbled something, and before Gibbs could react the younger man got to his feet and ran to the restrooms. Gibbs didn’t need to follow to know that Tony would be violently ill.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152758583@N07/35855423461/in/album-72157683725957013/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

“What do you have for me, Chris?” Gibbs asked as he kept an eye on Tony who was slumped behind his desk. Tony looked wrung out, and Gibbs couldn’t blame him. There were five hundred Lotus flowers in the office. All of them were removed. Gibbs didn’t give a damn about evidence or protocol. After Balboa took a couple of photos that was it. He had to say, it’d been a while since he saw the office scramble so quickly to get something done. It still didn’t help Tony, but at least there were no flowers left.

“Spoke to the guy who owns the florist shop. His story matches the delivery guy’s story. It was an online order they had gotten two weeks ago. He didn’t find it strange, and he told me about a few strange orders for flowers they did receive, so I had to agree with him, delivering five hundred Lotus flowers is not strange. He’ll send me all of the info they received from the person who made the order, but I doubt if we’ll get anything useful.”

Gibbs grunted in response. “Send Abby the info, maybe she will have some luck.” Gibbs didn’t say it out loud, but they needed luck. He turned to where Agent Balboa stood at his desk. Did you get the footage from Detective Collins?”

Michael nodded. “Just received it.” He held out his hand with a flash drive in it. “Want to watch it with me?”

Gibbs shook his head and walked over to Tony. He placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “How are you keeping up?”

Tony sighed. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at another Lotus flower in my life, Gibbs.” He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Gibbs could see how tired Tony was. He wanted nothing more than to be able to take Tony home and let him get some sleep, but unfortunately, at this stage it wasn’t going to happen. “I’ll see what I can do about that.” Gibbs grinned as Tony’s eyes snapped open.

“You’d be the best, Gibbs.” Tony smiled back at him, although it was only half a smile.

Gibbs shook his head. “I’ve sent for Patrick, he’ll be here in a few minutes. I need you and him to look over at the footage from Diane’s crime scene.”

Tony got to his feet. “You think he was there?” He asked with a frown.

“My gut says he was. I asked Collins to get a copy for us. I hope that between you and Patrick you might recognize someone.”

“I’ll have a look.” Tony made his way over to Balboa’s desk when the elevator opened up and Patrick wheeled himself out. Tony didn’t hesitate to approach the older man. Patrick spoke up first.

“Let me guess, it’s the asshat who’s responsible for all of those fucking flowers outside.” Patrick looked past Tony to Gibbs. “You better find that son of a bitch, Gibbs and quickly.” He mumbled in Italian and laughed as the tip of Tony’s ears turned pink. “Still can make you blush, I see.”

Tony smiled. “True.” He stepped in behind Patrick and took control of the chair. “Gibbs wants us to look at some footage from a crime scene. Maybe we can recognize someone.”

Patrick frowned. “What crime scene?”

“One that’s related to this case, Patrick.” Tony answered shortly. He didn’t want Patrick to know about the Diane or the pendant. It was bad enough that Patrick knew about the flowers.

“And where were you when this crime scene was investigated, Antonio?”

“Right here, safe.” Gibbs spoke up as he joined the two men in front of the large screen. He looked down at Patrick. “I will not let Tony go out there until this bastard is behind bars, Patrick.”

“Or dead.” Patrick cocked his head.

Gibbs nodded in agreement. “Start watching this, I need to go and see Abby.” He squeezed Tony’s shoulder once before he walked away.

“Stop grinning,” Tony said without looking at his old friend.

“He’s finally starting to show you that he cares.” Patrick laughed as Tony blushed again. “What happened?”

Tony shook his head. “Nothing.”

“No, not nothing, tell me, Antonio, what happened. Ti ha baciarti? - did he kiss you?”

“Patrick! No.” Tony hissed. “He didn’t do anything. Gibbs wouldn’t do that.”

“You sure?” Patrick gently tapped Tony’s arm. “I think he will. Just give him a chance, you’ll see.” He focused his attention back on the screen, knowing that he had teased Tony enough. “What are we watching?”

Tony flicked the remote and as the screen came on, he spoke again. “Just watch for anyone familiar, Patrick.”

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

“Tell me you’ve got something for me, Abby.” Gibbs entered the lab, a Caf-Pow in his hand.

“I’ve got something for you, Gibbs.” Abby bounced on her toes and grinned as Gibbs glared at her. “No, I’ve really got something for you, Gibbs. I’m not just saying it, because you said I should say it.” She held out her hand for the Caf-Pow and then indicated to the screen. “Did you know that on the opening night of A Midsummer Nights Dream there were a total of over 3,000 photos taken? Luckily for us, since everyone is sharing everything on Friendster, Yahoo! Messenger and Windows Messenger I also can get access to all of it. There were over 700 photos of Diane Patterson. I’ve managed to sort through those where she appears alone, or where’s she’s with women only. And before you say, how can I discard them so easily, I didn’t Gibbs. I just placed them separately so that we can concentrate on the men first. I also separated the men with her according to ages as she refers to H as old enough to be her father. I checked her dad’s age and he’s 48. It left us with 106 photos to start.” Abby grabbed an envelope and handed it to Gibbs. “I printed them all out.”

“Identify any of them?”

“No, not yet, I wish someone would write code into these social media platforms where you can tag someone so that when you hover on the image it tells you who it is.” She sighed as Gibbs looked at her blankly. “I’ve started with the facial recognition program, but it will take time. If Tony can pick out the creepy one, it will go much faster.”

Gibbs kissed her on the cheek, but turned back when she called out to him again.

“Will Tony be all right, Gibbs?”

Gibbs gave her a small smile. “He’ll be all right, Abby. It’s Tony that we’re talking about. You know he always lands on his feet.”

Abby shook her head. “This is not the same, Gibbs. Just like your gut tells you things, my hinky meter is going wild. We, _you_ , need to keep him safe, Gibbs. This man, this monster, is out there and he’s stalking my friend, he’s invading his privacy and you know Tony, Gibbs. Tony will without even blinking do something totally stupid just to make sure that no one else gets hurt. And we can’t allow that. You can’t allow that, Gibbs. Not now, not ever.” Abby angrily wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

Gibbs pulled Abby close, and held her to his chest. “I promise, Abby. I will keep him safe.”

“And you will tell him that you love him.” Abby stated against his chest.

For a moment Gibbs remained silent and then he smiled even though Abby couldn’t see it. “Yes, and I will tell him that I love him.” He had to laugh when Abby squealed against his chest.

Abby pulled away, this time there was no sign of any tears in her eyes. “The two of you will make a very hot couple, Gibbs.”

“Abby,” Gibbs tried to warn her, but she shook her head at him.

“No, Gibbs. He loves you too, and I’ve seen him checking out your ass, Gibbs just like you do with him. You will catch this son of a bitch and you’ll two will become a couple and we’ll be one big happy family.”

Gibbs merely nodded his head. It would not help to try and debate with Abby, he could only silently wish that it would work out. He wanted Tony in his life, not only as a work partner, but also as a life partner. Luckily, DADT had nothing to do with them as NCIS was a civilian agency. There would be enough sneers and insults flung their way in any case if it became public that they were together. He knew both of them would be able to handle it. Gibbs mentally slapped himself behind the head. He was thinking too far ahead. It was easy to say that Tony loved him, but he had no idea if the man would ever be interested in being in a relationship with him. He would have to take it day by day. But, first, first it was time to catch the stalker turned cold blooded killer.

“See what you can get for me Abby, and let me know the minute you find out anything about who ordered those flowers.”

Abby gave him a mock salute and turned to her computer to do her magic and Gibbs left her lab thinking hard about what to do next.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

He looked on as the flowers were carried outside and dumped into a large garbage bin. He was furious and banged his fists hard on the steering wheel, the car rocking with each hit. He screamed out loud. He didn’t care who saw him, or who heard him. He couldn’t believe it. How _dare_ he. That fucking ungrateful little prick. He had enough. Tony DiNozzo would pay for ignoring him, for not returning his love. He would show him to whom he belonged and then he would kill them. He would kill them all and leave Tony for last. If he couldn’t have the Red phoenix, then no one could.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

Tony leaned back and tiredly rubbed his eyes. They’d been looking at the footage for almost an hour and there was nothing. Neither he nor Patrick could identify anyone from the scene’s recording. He recognized a few of the patrol officers who made sure the public kept clear, but other than that nothing more.

“Stop, just stop.” Tony pressed the remote repeatedly, until the image on the screen froze. He tossed the remote to the side. “I’m sorry, Patrick. I can’t any more. It’s too much.” He growled out of frustration.

“I understand, Antonio.” Patrick placed a bracing hand on Tony’s shoulder. He could feel the tension in the younger man’s arm. “When was the last time you were able to unwind?”

Tony snorted. “There’s no time for that, Patrick.”

“No? That, I don’t believe. _Le è impossibile_ \- impossible. You live for your work, Antonio, but you also live for your body to be alive. To feel the music in your feet, the sweat running down your arms while your heart beats to the rhythm of whatever song is playing. You’re not doing yourself any favors by not dancing, Antonio. You’re killing yourself if you do that” he berated Tony.

A smile appeared on Tony’s face. “I’d forgotten how passionate you are, my friend. I do go out jogging each morning and evening. That’s all that I have time for. And of course, I do keep up with my core training.” He patted himself on his stomach.”

Patrick huffed. “I get the feeling that you won’t last five minutes on a pole, Antonio. You’ve become soft.” He grinned.

Tony nodded. “You’re right, I won’t. I will last more than that.” He replied cheekily. Tony laughed out loud, but sobered up immediately when Gibbs came around the corner.

“It’s good to hear you laugh, Tony.” Gibbs noted with a smile of his own. He handed fresh cups of coffee to both Tony and Patrick. “Anything?” He looked over at the screen where the image was paused.

Tony shook his head. “We went over it several times, nothing.” He sounded despondent.

Gibbs passed Tony the envelope of photos. “Take a break and see if you recognize someone from this bunch. Abby sorted them out according to Diane’s description of H.”

Tony took the photos out and his shoulders sagged as he saw how many there were. Abby had numbered each one and he quickly fingered them to see the total. “A hundred and six, seriously.” He sighed, but sat down back on his chair and took out the first photo. He studied it for a long time before he passed it on to Patrick. Between the two of them, they started checking each photo.

At photo fifty-three Tony stood up. “I saw this guy in the footage.” He handed the photo to Patrick.

“Where?” Gibbs inquired as he stood up from behind his desk. He looked over Patrick’s shoulder at the photo while Tony used the remote to go through the footage.

Patrick looked at the photo and cocked his head; he had a frown on his face. He wasn’t sure that he saw the man in the footage, but the face looked familiar. He couldn’t think of where he’d seen the man before.

“There,” Tony indicated to the screen and both Gibbs and Patrick looked intently. The image was blurry, as if it was in between frames and Gibbs knew, the moment Tony tried to hit play, the moment where the man’s face was visible, would be over. “Can Abby do something about that?”

Tony hit play and the next frame was even more blurred. In normal speed the man appeared on the outside ring of the spectators that gathered around the cordoned off area. But it was a mere second and then when the camera passed over the crowd again, the man was gone.

Patrick frowned. “How did you see him there, Antonio?”

“Because he’s got an eye for the most minute details at any crime scene.” Gibbs proclaimed with pride.

Tony didn’t reply, instead he noted the time stamp on the footage so that he could give it to Abby. They were finally getting somewhere. He looked over at Patrick and saw his friend looking intently at the photo of man number fifty-three. “Something bothering you, Patrick?”

“This man, Antonio, he looks familiar, like I’ve seen him before, but not recently. Like years ago. He’s much older.”

Tony took the picture from Patrick’s hand and frowned. Patrick was right, he’d also seen this man before, but when and where, he had no idea. “Can you remember from where perhaps?”

Patrick shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I’ll have to think about it.”

“It’s all right. It will come back to you.” Tony didn’t want to place too much pressure on Patrick. He knew his friend would remember in good time. “Let me take this down to Abby, I think she’ll be happy to know that she only has to concentrate on this one guy.” Tony held on to the photo and took the flash drive with him as well. He knew with the Bochum system Abby used, she’d most likely get a match in a couple of days.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

“Do you think, you’ll be able to catch this man, Gibbs?” Patrick asked as he stared at the screen and the image of the man who might be their potential suspect.

“I do.” Gibbs answered with conviction.

“I do not want to step on toes here, Gibbs, but this man, he’s been ahead of you every step of the way. He seems to be one very slippery bastard.”

Gibbs smirked. “We’ll catch him, we always do.”

Patrick remained quiet. “I hope you do.” He spoke up again. He smiled as Tony joined them again. “You look tired.” He commented.

Tony gave him a small smile. “It’s been a busy few days.”

Gibbs managed to keep his snort to himself. Tony was right, it had been a busy few days but he also knew Tony didn’t get much sleep. The younger man was silent on his feet, but Gibbs was a light sleeper and he knew that Tony didn’t sleep for more than three hours a night before he would get up and pace the room. It didn’t surprise him one bit that the lack of sleep was finally catching up with Tony.

Knowing that they would not be able to do much until Abby finally managed to get the identity of their suspect Gibbs spoke up. “Pack up, let’s go home.” He looked at Chris and then at Patrick. “You can join us for dinner tonight, I’m making cowboy steaks.” He wasn’t surprised to see the broad smile that appeared on Tony’s face at his words. Immediately Gibbs mentally patted himself on the shoulder. Tony needed the time to reconnect with his mentor and dear friend. Hopefully, it would also allow Tony to sleep better.

“Great,” Tony slapped Patrick on the shoulder as he grabbed his go-bag. “You’ll love Gibbs’ food, Patrick.” He took Patrick’s chair and pushed him towards the elevators, leaving Gibbs and Chris to catch up. Neither of the men minded, it was good to see Tony smile again.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**36 Hours later - Navy Yard: NCIS**

“Gibbs,” he answered the phone and cocked his head as he heard Abby’s excited tone on the other end. “I’m coming down, Abby.” He ended the call and looked over to Tony who was elbow deep into an old case that he and Mike Franks actually worked on. “Going down to see Abby.” Gibbs remarked as he walked by.

Tony merely nodded his head, but concentrated on the file he was reading.

Gibbs shook his head with a smile. The dinner they had with Pacci and Patrick did Tony a lot of good. He actually got some sleep and although you could still see that he was stressed, Tony looked more rested. Thinking of Patrick made Gibbs reached for his phone to call the agent on duty babysitting the other man. They had not checked in and although there was no schedule, he hated that it was after ten with no word from them. Gibbs frowned as the phone went unanswered. He called Balboa on his cell as he entered Abby’s domain. He held up his hand as she wanted to start talking. “Michael, I can’t get hold of Agent Webster. Have you spoken to him yet?” He cocked his head as he got a negative reply. His gut tightened. “Go out there, take back up and find out what’s going on. Make sure Tony stays put upstairs. I won’t be long.” Gibbs snapped the phone shut. Something wasn’t right. He turned to head upstairs, when Abby grabbed his hand.

“I’ve got a match, Gibbs.” Abby explained.

Her news got his attention. “Who is he, Abby?” Gibbs walked over to her computer. He needed to check on the safe house, but knowing who their suspect was, was also important.

“Ralph Wood.” She brought up a photo. It was the same guy that Tony identified and which Patrick said looked familiar. It was an outdated photo, but the resemblance was definitely present.”

“So not an H.” Gibbs commented.

“Nope, not an H.” Abby typed away on the keyboard and information popped up on the screen. “He’s fifty-two. Widower, and no dependent children. He had one daughter, but she was killed in a house invasion years back. He’s originally from Columbus, Ohio.”

Something nagged at the back of Gibbs’ head, but he couldn’t place his finger on the problem. “Any address?”

Abby shook her head. “No, it seemed he disappeared off the grid a couple of years after his daughter’s death. There’s no mortgage in his name. No credit cards, no accounts, nothing. And definitely no address. I can’t even find a traffic ticket in his name. But, I am still looking.”

Gibbs wanted to respond when his phone rang, and his stomach dropped. Even before he answered he was already running. Something told him he had to get to the safe house and he had to get there quickly.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

Tony looked on as Michael Balboa jumped to his feet and reached for his credentials and firearm. The man spoke in soft tones and kept on glancing in his direction. His face was grim. It was the first call he made after his own cell phone rang. That conversation didn’t even last thirty seconds. It seems like this one was going to be just as short.

What’s going on?” Tony asked as he made his way quickly to Michael’s side.

“Nothing, stay put.” Michael responded tersely. He reached for his go-bag when Tony’s hand clamped around his wrist.

“Is it the safe house?”

Michael lowered his eyes.

Tony made a grumbling noise. “I’m coming with.” His voice held no emotion.

“You’re staying put.” Michael tried to argue.

“No,” Tony let go of Michael’s arm and jogged over to his own desk where he collected his firearm, credentials and go-bag. Even before Michael could move, Tony was back at his side. “Let’s go.”

“Gibbs is going to kill me,” Michael grumbled, but still followed Tony as both men ran towards the stairs. Now was not the time to wait for an elevator.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

When Gibbs reached the bullpen, he couldn’t help but to roar out of frustration when he noticed that Tony was no longer at his desk. He should’ve known that the man wouldn’t stay put. He had no idea what they were going to find at the safe house, but he had a feeling it was going to be bad. He should’ve let Michael cuff Tony to his desk.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Undisclosed location: Safe house**

Tony was out of the car, even before Michael came to a complete stop. The front door to the house stood wide open, something that was never allowed. Tony drew his firearm and waited for Michael to get next to him before they both approached the house. He was aware that three other agency cars arrived at the house, as well as two patrol cars. He didn’t look what they were doing, but headed straight for the front door.

Tony went in high and left, while Michael took the right. Tony found Steven Webster in the kitchen. He was face down, blood pooled around him. Tony first made sure the room was clear before he checked on the fallen agent. “Stay with me, Steven, help is on its way.” He got to his feet and moved to the next room. He wanted nothing more than to stay next to the fallen man, but he had to find Patrick first and he had no idea if their suspect was still in the house.

Tony cleared each room, his heart rate increasing with each step. He finally found Patrick in the last bedroom. He was on the floor, blood also pooled around his body. Patrick’s eyes were glazed over and his chair lying on its side. “Clear!” Tony called out before he hunkered next to his fallen friend. “Patrick,” he felt for a pulse. There was nothing. He leaned in and pressed his ear against Patrick’s chest. He couldn’t hear anything and Patrick’s chest was not moving. “Come on, Patrick, don’t do this to me.” Tony begged as he started with CPR. He had to save his friend.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

When Gibbs arrived at the scene, it was already cordoned off. Ducky’s medical van stood to the side and an ambulance sped off. The first person he noticed was Balboa. “What’s going on?” Gibbs looked around searching for Tony.

“Steven’s in a critical condition. He took a round through the chest and one through the stomach. The EMTs are unsure how he’s still alive.” Balboa cleared his throat. “Tony’s with Patrick. We need your help.” He indicated to Gibbs to follow him as they entered the house.

Gibbs nearly stumbled over his own feet at Michael’s words. Webster was still a young agent, but a fantastic one. His wife gave birth to a set of twins barely a month ago. And Patrick? Gibbs didn’t want to ask. The fact that there was no other ambulance on the premises, told him what he couldn’t ask. Balboa led him to the last room on the left. He found Gerald with a gurney in the hall and he could hear Ducky’s British tones coming from the inside. He frowned as he entered the room and his heart broke.

Ducky was on his knees next to Tony, while Pacci stood to the side. The other agent looked grave and when Gibbs looked at him he shook his head. Gibbs’ shoulders sagged. Tony was seated flat on the floor, with Patrick lifeless body cradled against his chest. From where he stood, Gibbs could see that Patrick was dead. Tony’s hands and upper body were covered in blood as he clung to Patrick. Gibbs looked on as Ducky spoke again.

“Come on, my dear, Anthony, it is time you let me take care of Patrick. You know I will not let any harm come to him. I promise you, Anthony I will treat him with the utmost respect, but you have to let go now. There is nothing you can do for him any further, but I can.”

Gibbs look on as Tony remained unmoved. He could see the faint tremble in Tony’s hands and knew that they would have to move Patrick soon. He turned back to Chris and Michael. He quietly took out his firearm, made sure it was still secured and handed it over to Chris. “Get another set of EMTs over here. Tony’s going into shock.” He looked back as Tony whimpered softly. The tremble in his hands was much more visible.

“What are you going to do?” Balboa frowned.

“What I have to.” Gibb replied as he moved away. He slowly approached Tony and went down on his knees next to Ducky. He placed a hand on the medical examiner’s shoulder. Ducky nodded and slowly backed away. Gibbs stayed where he was.

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Gibbs finally broke the silence. Tony’s fist tightened around Patrick’s shirt.

“I promise you, we’ll get the bastard, but I’m going to need your help. And for you to help me, you’ll have to let Ducky take him, Tony.”

Tony shivered and a broken sob escaped from him. He pulled Patrick even closer.

“Abby found a name, Tony. Ralph Wood. We know who he is and we’ll catch him. He will pay for what he has done.” Gibbs continued talking as he edged closer.

Tony heard Gibbs’ words, but he didn’t let go. He couldn’t. He had to keep Patrick safe. He frowned as Gibbs mentioned a name. It sounded familiar, but he couldn’t think straight. He had to keep Patrick safe.

Gibbs slowly moved his arm and managed to cover Tony’s hand with his. He was shocked to feel just how clammy and cold Tony’s skin was. “Let me take Patrick, Tony. Let’s give him to Ducky, so that he can help him. Come on, Tony. I need your help. You’ve always had my six. It’s time you covered it again.” Gibbs managed to loosen Tony’s hand on Patrick’s shirt and pulled the dead man forward. Tony reached out, but Gibbs caught his hand and covered it with his again, squeezing it hard. “It’s all right. Ducky’s going to help Patrick and I’m here for you.” Without looking away from Tony, Gibbs addressed the men behind him. “You can take him.”

Gerald and Ducky moved forward and took hold of the body. The moment they moved away, Gibbs moved as well. Even before Tony could comprehend that Patrick was no longer in his arms, Gibbs move towards him and embraced him in his own arms. Tony’s body shivered uncontrollably. “Get me those paramedics and do it quickly.” Gibbs knew they were all trampling a crime scene, but it couldn’t be helped. He hoped the rest of the room would stay clear and they’d be able to salvage some evidence.

Tony’s teeth rattled and he shivered again. Things were hazy around him as he struggled to focus. He frowned. He was supposed to do something, but his mind was muddled and he couldn’t remember. It had something to do with Patrick. He gasped out loud as he remembered. He had to keep Patrick alive and safe until the paramedics showed up. “No,” he rasped as he realized that Patrick was no longer with him. He tried to get to his feet, but someone kept him back. He started to struggle weakly.

“Easy, Tony.” Gibbs kept Tony to his chest. “It’s going to be all right. We’ve got this. We’ll get him.” He looked up as a paramedic entered the room and sighed. “He’s going into shock.” Gibbs reported, but found himself unable to move away from the man he loved so much. It didn’t even come as a shock to him when he realized what he thought. It was the truth. Luckily, it seemed like the medic understood his reluctance to let go of Tony and the man started working around him.

Gibbs watched as Ducky and Gerald removed the body and Chris with Michael moved deeper into the room, already walking the scene to see what they could find. In the meantime, the medic managed to insert an IV line into the back of Tony’s hand and he had the blood pressure cuff attached to Tony’s arm. The medic frowned.

“We need to get him to a hospital. His blood pressure is extremely low, his pulse and his breathing are too fast and his pupils are fully dilated.”

Gibbs nodded in agreement, but still didn’t let go of Tony. He looked up as Ducky’s voice sounded from the door. “We’ve loaded the body. I’ll tell Director Morrow where you are.”

“Thank you, Ducky.” Gibbs placed his hand on Tony’s head and gently stroked his hair. He would not leave Tony’s side until later. The dead deserved their time and effort, but at this stage, Tony deserved it more.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**5 hours later – Bethesda Hospital**

Gibbs looked up as someone knocked on the door and entered. He managed to smile when he saw it was Ducky. Abby followed him into the room. The young woman immediately came to him and hugged him hard. Her gaze settled on Tony’s still form.

“Is Tony going to be all right, Gibbs?” She looked worried.

Gibbs squeezed her hand and nodded. “They’ve given him something so he can sleep, but he’s going to be okay, Abby. They’re keeping him here just as a precaution.”

“Have you spoken to him, Jethro?” Ducky took the second chair, as Abby gently lifted herself on the bed to sit down.

“Yes, I have, Ducky, but he didn’t say much. He just wanted to know if you would personally take care of Patrick’s body.”

Ducky lowered his head. “I did.”

“What aren’t you telling me, Ducky?”

Ducky sighed. “You know Anthony, Jethro. He’s going to ask the one question I do not wish to answer.”

“Patrick suffered.” Gibbs cringed at his own words.

“Indeed, Jethro. I found multiple stab wounds to his body. Fifteen to be exact. That excludes the numerous defensive wounds. Each stab wound was delivered with the intent to cause the most amount of suffering possible before he finally died.”

Abby was crying softly, while Gibbs was seething with anger. “It was personal. Steven was shot.” Gibbs commented. The young agent was still in a critical condition, but his medical team was optimistic that he would pull through and make a full recovery. It seemed like they had more than just a stalker turned murderer on their hands.

Gibbs turned his attention to Abby. “Any evidence collected at the scene?”

“We’re still processing everything Boss man, but so far nothing brought to me that would give us a lead on our suspect.” Abby stated solemnly.

Gibbs cursed. “No address or whereabouts on Ralph Wood?”

“No, and since Ducky told me about the multiple stab wounds we also concluded that it was personal. I’ve already started trying to find any possible connection between Wood and Patrick. I know they’re all from Columbus, but it’s a large city. That alone isn’t enough to make any link between them.”

“But, we know Tony started dancing there, so it is a start for us as well. I’ll get hold of Pacci and Balboa; they need to start phoning clubs in the Columbus area. Hopefully someone will know the name.” Tony grunted in his sleep, a frown appeared on his face and he whimpered softly. “Easy, I’m here, Tony. You’re safe. All is well.” Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony’s hair until the young man settled down again.

“We should go, Abigail. Let Gibbs and Anthony get some rest.” Ducky got to his feet. “I’ll make sure to go by your house tonight to get you some clean clothes for tomorrow, Jethro. I know Anthony’s clothes were bagged as evidence, I’ll bring something for him as well.”

“Thank you, Ducky.” Gibbs looked on as they exited the room. Ducky closed the door softly behind him. Gibbs sat back and tiredly rubbed his hand over his face. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

Gibbs reached for his firearm when there was another knock on the door. It was well past visiting hours and even the night staff already made their rounds. He relaxed when the door opened and Pacci walked in.

“Sorry, I know it’s late, but I had to show you something.” Pacci spoke softly.

“What do you have?” Gibbs inquired. He could see that Chris was dead on his feet and he had a feeling that the agent had not left the crime scene at all except for coming here now.

“I found a piece of cloth under the bed. I assume that either Tony managed to kick it in when he went to assist Patrick, or maybe Patrick himself shoved it in there, knowing it would be found later.”

Gibb frowned. “What is it?”

Chris took out an evidence bag and held it out to Gibbs to take. “I’ll take it over to the lab as soon as I leave here; I just had to show it to you first.”

Through the plastic, Gibbs could see that the rag would’ve been white at one time. Now it was mostly red. The blood already dried - the bag and material stiff under his fingers. He turned it over and frowned at what he saw. “Is this all?”

“Unfortunately.”

Gibbs nodded. “Italian?”

“Yes.”

Gibbs stared at the words. It was clearly written in blood. The two words stared back at him and he couldn’t help but to read it out loud. “Padre N.” He frowned. “It doesn’t make sense. “Father N? Who the hell is father N?” He had no idea what it meant.

“We’re still going through all of Patrick’s stuff, but up till now, we haven’t found any mention of a Father N. We hope that Tony might know.” He looked over at the sleeping agent.

“I’ll ask him in the morning.” Gibbs handed the evidence bag back. “Job well done, Chris. Go home, get some sleep. We’ll tackle this again tomorrow.”

“I’m on my way. Just going to drop this off and then go home. My second in command and Michael’s second are both outside, keeping guard. You’ll be safe here tonight.”

“Thank you.” Gibbs sighed as Chris left the room. He was dead tired and he closed his eyes. Instead of darkness, the words on the rag remained in his mind. _Padre N_. What the hell did it mean and what did it have to do with this whole fucking mess? It was Gibbs’ last conscious thought before he finally drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Bethesda Hospital: Following morning**

Gibbs looked on as Tony slowly moved around the room. It was as if the young man had aged overnight. He could see how Tony’s shoulders slumped forward, his back hunched just a bit. He was also extremely quiet and it scared him more than he could ever admit.

“Did Patrick have any family?”

Tony shook his head as he placed his toiletry kit into the bag Ducky brought for him. “His parents died a long time ago and he was an only child.” He sat down heavily on the side of the bed.

“I will help you with any arrangements you need to make, Tony.”

Tony nodded. “Thank you.” He lowered his head. “Why Gibbs?”

Gibbs frowned. “Why what?”

Tony snorted and held up his hand. “Sorry, that was uncalled for. Yes, the question was a bit vague.” He lifted his head. “What changed between us? What did I do wrong? Why did you start treating me like I’m a piece of dirt?”

Gibbs cringed. He’d hoped he would have the first opportunity to talk about his attitude. Not for one moment did he think that Tony would jump the gun and confront him first. Gibbs sighed. “I’m going to sound like an old cliché, but I do mean it if I say, it’s me, not you.” He couldn’t help but to smile as Tony rolled his eyes.

“When I first met you in Baltimore, I knew I wanted you to work with me, but I would’ve been stupid if I didn’t look you up. I noticed that you had the tendency to move approximately every two years from precinct to precinct. But, I put that aside and I offered you the job. Which, even today, I’m more than grateful that you accepted. You are by far the best young agent, I’ve ever worked with.”

Tony found himself blushing slightly at the unexpected compliment. He should’ve felt angry that Gibbs checked up on him, but he would’ve done the same. In fact, he would’ve questioned Gibbs’ work ethic if he didn’t check him out. He frowned as Gibbs shook his head.

“No, I’m not going to hide behind excuses any more. I was an ass, Tony.” Gibbs closed the distance between them and sat down next to Tony on the bed. “I didn’t want to lose you. You’re more than just an agent to me. More than just a partner, or a friend. For far too long have I hid behind the fact that I have feelings for you. That I want you to eat cowboy steaks with me each night. That I want you to sit on the bottom step of the basement and look at me while I sand down a wood project. That I want to wake my grumpy ass up next to you each morning just as each night I kiss you goodnight.”

Tony was taken aback at Gibbs’ candidness. Never before did he think that Gibbs would be so forward. “You serious?”

Gibbs nodded. “Never been so serious before.”

“Why did you think you’re going to lose me?” Tony asked. He needed time to think about what Gibbs revealed.

“Except for my own insecurities?” Gibbs sighed. “Captain Dullard from Peoria called. Said he was still waiting for your final answer, but wanted to let you know that they had taken care of your housing as well. I took the message, but I didn’t give it to you.”

Tony frowned. “When did he call?”

Gibbs shrugged. “About a month back.”

Tony groaned and placed his head in his hands. “Fuck.” He could understand why Gibbs would think he was moving on.

“Yeah, fuck. You could say that again.” Gibbs took a deep breath. “I immediately assumed that you’re making ready to leave and it angered me. I decided that if you’re going to leave then you might as well leave sooner than later.”

“And that’s when you tried to make my life hell.” Tony looked up.

“Pretty much, yes.”

Tony shook his head. “Dullard got a promotion and wanted to start a new unit which would concentrate on sexual offences and human trafficking cases. He approached me and offered me the job as lead detective. He told me what my benefits would be and that it would include housing. I told him I wasn’t interested. He didn’t want to take no for an answer.” Tony sighed. “I know he also spoke to Morrow about it and the Director made it clear to him that if I told him no then the answer stayed no and that he for one, wasn’t going to try and change my mind. He told Dullard directly that he would be stupid to give me up. He phoned a few times thereafter, but then he stopped calling. I presumed he gave up.”

“I am a fool.” Gibbs felt the tension in his shoulders dissipating at Tony’s words. It was as if a mountain was lifted from his shoulders. He silently rolled his eyes. It was no wonder Morrow told him he had it wrong. The man knew what was going on. Gibbs wanted to kick himself. At the same time, a sliver of hope seeped into his bones. Tony had yet to say how he felt about him, even though he pretty much laid his soul bare for Tony to see. He wanted to speak up again, but Tony beat him to the punch.

Tony smiled. “In this instance, I can’t agree more.” He blushed. “You really want to wake up next to me each morning?”

“Only if you want me,” Gibbs answered quietly.

Tony shook his head, but reached for Gibbs arm as the older man tried to get up from the bed. “I can’t believe you want me.” He sounded insecure.

Gibbs had to control himself not to growl as he saw the look on Tony’s face. Once again, he was happy that he didn’t know Tony’s father, or even had the opportunity to meet Wendy before she almost left Tony at the altar. “I’m the one who should be worried, Tony. You’re attractive, well-spoken, have a great sense of humor and an all-round well liked guy. Me? I’m stubborn, grumpy and past my prime. I’m not a catch, but you, you definitely are.”

Tony blushed at the praise Gibbs lavished on him. He was not used to someone seeing him in such a positive light. “I will let you know, Gibb, you’re anything but past your prime and you’re definitely one fine catch.”

Gibbs growled and pulled Tony to his chest. He didn’t hesitate in kissing Tony long and hard. By the time they had to come up for air, both men were panting. Tony had a silly grin on his face. “Can’t wait to show you just how beautiful you are.” Gibbs pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple and stood up. “First, we have a killer to catch.”

Tony sobered up at Gibbs’ words and nodded in agreement. He came to his feet. “What did they find at the safe house, how is Steven doing?”

“Webster is still in ICU, but his doctors are confident that he’ll make a full recovery.” Gibbs explained as he took Tony’s go-bag, which Ducky had brought with him. “Patrick managed to write a note and we seem to think he pushed it underneath the bed.” Gibbs stated and looked over at Tony. “Do the words _Padre N_ mean anything to you?”

Tony frowned and shook his head. “Patrick is… was Catholic, but I’ve never heard him speak about a Father N.” Tony continued to frown. “You said to me something yesterday?” He stumbled backwards as he recalled Gibbs’ words. “Ralph Wood.” He noticed his hands trembled.

“Tony?” Gibbs was back at his side in a mere second. He took Tony’s arm and gently helped in to sit down on the bed again. For a moment he wondered if he should alert the nursing personnel.

“Nicole,” Tony stumbled to his feet, his hand clutched over his mouth. He pushed Gibbs away and barely made it to the small bathroom before he became violently ill.

Gibbs followed quickly and stood with a hand on Tony’s back as the other man continued to heave hard. When Tony was no longer sick, he took a wet washcloth and gently wiped Tony’s face. The man was as white as a sheet. “Talk to me?” He sounded gruff, but was more shaken than anything else.

Tony leaned back from the porcelain throne and sat down heavily on the cold floor. He sighed as Gibbs moved in behind him and pulled him against his chest. It was the second time in the last twenty-four hours that he found himself in such a position, and he found that it made him feel safe. He cleared his throat. “Nicole’s last name was Wood. Her father, her father is Ralph Wood.” Tony looked over his shoulder and met Gibbs’ gaze. “It can’t be.”

Gibbs pulled Tony’s head back against his shoulder. “We’ve got a photo of the guy. It’s possible that it’s just another ruse he’s using.” Even as he said the words out loud, his gut told him otherwise. He just had no idea why the man would be after Tony. Tony had explained that Nicole was murdered in a home invasion. Was this man responsible for his own daughter’s death?

Tony sighed and then pulled away. “Let’s get going. I need to know if it’s him.” Tony got to his feet and after he quickly rinsed out his mouth, he headed to the door of the room. He knew he should wait for a wheelchair to take him out, but he couldn’t wait, the hospital policy be damned. He needed answers and he needed them right away.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

Roy felt on top of the world. The anger that had built up inside of him had been released and now he could concentrate again. The fact that he’d managed to teach Tony a lesson at the same time was an extra bonus.

He only had to close his eyes to see himself standing over that meddling old man, looking down at him while thrusting that knife over and over into the soft body. He loved it even more when the man finally realized whom it was that he was dealing with. Rizzo had begged him to stop. The fool even tried to stop him from slicing him up, but once the man was out of his chair and on the floor, he had all the power he needed to finally show Rizzo that the Red Phoenix belonged to him and him alone.

Roy looked on as the sliding doors to the hospital opened and the love of his life stepped out. He growled as he saw that fucking white haired man with him. He couldn’t understand why the fuck Tony would associate with that man. Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs. A fucking Jarhead! He was next on his list. He would snuff the life out of him, even offer up Gibbs’ heart to show Tony that he was the strongest that he belongs next to Tony. He didn’t want to kill him. The last time he harbored such thoughts was when he was angry. He just had to show Tony that they belonged together. That they loved one another. Roy looked on as the two men were followed outside by two so-called agents. Roy wasn’t scared. He would take them out, easily, just as he did with that agent at the safe house. He knew what he was doing. He was well trained; he earned the reputation he got in the service. He was the best then and still was to this day.

Roy waited patiently for them to leave the parking area before he left himself. He didn’t need to follow them. He knew they would end up at Gibbs’ house. He would go there later. First he had to prepare for when Tony finally came home.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Navy Yard: NCIS**

Tony kept on staring at the image on the large screen. It didn’t matter how many times he blinked or looked away it didn’t change. It was Ralph Wood. He’d seen the man only twice, the first time when Nicole introduced him and the last time at Nicole’s funeral. He seemed like a nice man. Nicole always grumbled that he was overbearing. Tony knew he always came and picked Nicole up after dance practice, but that was that. Or was it?

“A penny for your thoughts, young Anthony?” Ducky spoke up behind him.

Tony bowed his head. “I didn’t recognize him as Nicole’s father.”

“It does not surprise me, Anthony.” Ducky took a seat behind Tony’s desk. “We do not expect to see persons we know socially in a situation of crime. Our minds have the tendency to block such things. It is a mechanism to protect ourselves. It is the same in this instance. You also explained that you saw this man for the last time more than six years ago. You said he had not aged well. You had no reason to recognize him.”

“And yet, I’m a trained agent, Ducky. I should’ve recognized him.” Tony’s shoulders slumped.

Ducky sighed, but remained silent. He knew what Tony felt was guilt. It was something that was going to haunt the younger man until they managed to catch the slimy bastard. “Did Abigail find an address for Mr. Wood?”

Tony shook his head. “She won’t, Ducky.” Tony looked at the photo again. “Nicole was so proud of her father. He was her real-life hero. He served with the Army Rangers. He did two tours and then he joined the police force. He had to take early retirement after a perp managed to off load six bullets into him. Four to the vest, but the other two did some major damage. He knows how to avoid detection.”

A light went on for Ducky. That was how their killer always knew what was going on. He knew the procedures himself. He knew how to tail someone. He knew how to spot a safe house. He knew the protocols that were used. But, there was something else. Something in Tony’s posture made it clear that he was holding back. Ducky decided to take the risk. “But, he was not perfect.”

Tony’s shoulders straightened. He looked at Ducky for a long time. “Nicole became distant, I asked her what was going on and she didn’t want to tell me. I saw her ignoring calls from her dad. I know she tried to avoid him. I asked her if there was anything I could do. She told me no. She told me she’d sort it out herself.” He lowered his head. “She stopped asking me to the stay the night. If we had sex it was at my place and she never stayed over.” He snorted. “For the first time, I knew how it felt when someone left immediately after having an orgasm, while the sweat still cooled against your skin.” Tony sighed. “I tried so hard to find out what was going on, but she didn’t want to budge. Then one day she came in and she was all smiles. She seemed so happy. She told me she’d sorted out everything with her dad.” He didn’t look up. “Two days later she was dead.”

“Do you think he had her killed?”

“I don’t know, Ducky. I really don’t know.” Tony placed his hand in his jacket pockets. He looked at the screen again. “We need to catch him. He has killed enough.” He took out a folded piece of paper from his jacket and folded it open. A small smile appeared on his face. “I need to talk to Gibbs.”

“Then talk, DiNozzo.” Gibbs spoke up behind him as he handed Tony a cup of something hot and took his seat while sipping from his own cup.

“We’re not going to find him in the normal way, Gibbs.” Tony stared at the paper in his hand.

“I’ll admit he’s making it a bit difficult, but we’ll find him. You know that.”

Tony shook his head. “How many will he kill before then?” He looked up. “We need to let him come to us.”

Gibbs rose to his feet. He had a feeling he knew where this was leading too. “You mean come to you.”

Tony shrugged. “Yes.”

“And just how do you suggest we do that?” His voice was soft, but fire danced in his eyes.

“This,” Tony handed him the piece of paper.

Gibbs took it with a frown. He looked at it and then at Tony and at the paper again. It was a flyer for a pole dance competition. “No.” He dropped the flyer on his desk. “Not happening.”

“Why not? I can handle myself.”

Gibbs snorted. “If you’re thinking that I’m going to let you be used as bait, you’re making the mistake of your life.”

“It’s not your decision to make, Gibbs.”

Gibbs stepped into Tony’s space. “Not?”

“No, I can talk to Tom and pitch the idea to him. You don’t need to sign off on anything. We’re partners, you’re not my boss.”

Gibbs glared. “I know I’m not your boss, DiNozzo, but I will not allow this.” He didn’t want to add that he was scared shitless. He didn’t want to see Tony get hurt.

“And just how are you going to stop me?” Tony sneered. He grabbed the paper from Gibbs’ desk and turned away. “It’s the only way we can catch him.”

Gibbs yanked at Tony’s arm, nearly ripping the jacket from his frame. “Damn it, Tony. No!”

“Let go of me,” Tony spoke softly, but his face showed the anger he felt.

“I can’t let you do this. It’s too dangerous.” Gibbs released the hold he had on Tony’s arm.

“You’re right; you can’t let me do anything. It’s my decision, it’s my right.” Tony turned and walked away. The rest of the bullpen watched on in silence as Tony disappeared up the stairs.

Gibbs sat down heavily.

“Both of you are strong headed bulls, Jethro.” Ducky stated. “Both of you are right as well. I do feel in this instance, there is only one thing left for you to do.” Ducky looked over his shoulder and then back at the man before him. “He has always had your six, I do think it is time you had his.”

Gibbs took a deep breath. He knew Ducky was right. Hell, he knew Tony was right. He got to his feet. Without a word, he made his way up the stairs. If Tony wanted to be used as bait, he would do anything in his power to make sure no harm came to the man he loved.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**24 Hours later – Gibbs residence**

Gibbs looked on as Tony assembled the last part of the platform that hold the pole he was going to use to practice on. All of his furniture in his living room was shoved into the dining room, leaving the area free for Tony to move around in. He was still not happy about what Tony was planning on doing. But, Ducky was right. He had to have Tony’s six. There was no one else he trusted with that job.

Tony moved to the side after checking that the platform and pole were level and gently started doing some stretches. He concentrated hard and made sure to ignore Gibbs whom he knew was standing to the side watching him work out. For one or other reason, it turned him on and he could feel himself growing hard. He turned his body as he started another set of quad stretches, making sure the bulge in his shorts was out of Gibbs’ view. Tony kept on warming up for more than half an hour before he finally got to his feet again. He’d managed to get his erection under control. He reached for the towel he sat to the side to dry his sweaty palms and then turned on the music. He slipped into his Red Phoenix persona as he swayed his hips and let the tension slip from him. He started with a glide, following it with _grand Jeté_ , where each of his legs were at ninety degrees in opposite directions. When he leaped, he reached the pole and heaved himself up. Immediately he moved into the chopstick pose, his left hand, braced his right leg, both legs still split. From there he moved from transition to transition, varying different poses, climbs, spins and drops. Not once did he falter - his movements graceful and in time with the song that sounded through the room. Tony used the whole floor, his moves becoming more provocative as the beat intensified, before it reached its crescendo and then it tapered down into slow sexy movements and Tony ended up on the floor yet again, with a front split. The music ended.

Gibbs pushed away from the wall; he was as hard as nails. He could not take his eyes off Tony for a second. He’d seen Tony dance in the clip that Patrick showed him, but seeing it right in front of his eyes, he wanted to do nothing more than grab Tony by the hand, shove him against the wall and fuck him raw. He wanted Tony to show him the moves while they were coupled together, his cock sliding in and out of Tony’s hole as the man split over him, only his pelvis moving as Gibbs thrust into him. He growled and stormed into the kitchen. He needed to cool down.

Tony couldn’t help but to grin as he saw Gibbs quickly moving away. It was the reaction he was hoping for. He knew if he danced like that in the competition, Ralph would take the bait, hook, line and sinker. He gently stood up from the wooden floor and toweled himself off. He grinned as a cold bottle of water appeared before his eyes. “Thanks.”

Gibbs only grunted in reply. He moved quickly away and took a seat at the dining room table to hide his hard on. Now wasn’t a time to think of his cock, instead he concentrated on the beer he held in is hand. “Did you contact the club?”

Tony took another swig of the water before he answered. “Yes, I got hold of them this morning. They are willing to meet with us tomorrow afternoon.” He placed the empty bottle on the floor. “Abby also managed to get footage on both Wilkins and Moss. They have indeed performed at different clubs for extra income. No footage or anyone at the clubs acknowledging Lieutenant-Commander Beyers.”

“I don’t think, Beyers danced.” Gibbs stood up. “He was taken because he looked like you, Tony and nothing more.”

“I know.” Tony stretched his limbs and then turned to the radio again. “I need to continue practicing. I was a beat or two behind the music.”

“You looked hot.” Gibbs turned red. “I mean, you looked good. It looked to me as if you were keeping to the beat.”

Tony laughed. “Thanks, Gibbs.” He turned the music on again and wiggled his ass for Gibbs before he started the routine again. This time he kept his eyes on Gibbs and danced for only him.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

He had to park and leave his car more than three blocks away and approached the property on foot from the back side. He took his time, making sure that he wasn’t spotted and finally he was in the back yard. The kitchen door was right in front of him. He could hear music coming from the inside. For a moment, he wanted to take another step closer, but he couldn’t risk it. Tonight, he only wanted to watch, he needed to have a look at the one he would be claiming as his soon. He nearly crawled around the corner and found a window with a partial view into the home. Ralph’s hands balled into fists and he had to bite into his bottom lip not to make a sound. _His_ Red Phoenix was dressed in only a pair of very tight fitting shorts. He could make out the bulge in the shorts from where he stood. Tony’s body glistened with sweat as he danced around, rubbing against the pole as if he were a dog in rut. He wanted to burst through the door, his firearm in hand, to make Tony stop.

Ralph forced himself to look on as Tony lowered himself to the floor and with a seductive pose he crawled forward. His hips swayed with the beat of the music. That fucking gunnery sergeant stepped into the light and Ralph pushed his hand into his mouth and bit down hard. He could feel the blood dripping from his hand and his mouth filled with the coppery taste. He looked on as Tony rubbed up against the man’s legs, before he moved up to his knees and then he couldn’t take it anymore. With a silent growl, he turned around and stormed off. He could feel himself shiver with rage as he managed to exit the property and make his way back to his car. It was time that Tony DiNozzo suffered.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**48 Hours later - Navy Yard: NCIS**

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as yet another set of clothes made it into Abby’s lab. They even had a rail brought in to hang everything up. Currently Tony was hunched over what looked like a tux, while Abby was drooling over what looked like one or other super hero outfit – tights included.

“Damn it, DiNozzo, you’re going to dance once, just how many outfits do you need?”

Abby stormed over to him, her ponytails bobbing as she made her way. “No, Gibbs. No. It doesn’t work like that. Tony needs to make sure it’s the best outfit for his performance. It has to be form fitting, but not too tight. It needs to be able to stretch without losing its shape. It needs to speak to the audience as well as to the dance itself. It needs to fit Tony perfectly.”

“It also needs to be something I can get rid of easily,” Tony piped up.

Gibbs looked over and nearly took a step back. Tony was dressed in a white tuxedo, with a dirty pink bow tie. He was impressed. Tony looked hot. Abby squealed as Tony suddenly took the trousers in his hands and ripped them off. They came off cleanly, leaving him in the pair of jeans he dressed in this morning. Gibbs found his voice. “Like that, I assume.”

“Exactly.” Tony grinned, although he had a light flush to his face.

“Will you be wearing a dance belt, Tony?” Abby asked, as she looked her friend up and down. She kept thinking about where to put the tracker they wanted to fit Tony with.

Tony shook his head and held up his hands when he saw Gibbs frowning at Abby’s words. “I’ll be wearing fold over shorts.”

Abby grinned. “Sexy. Do you already have a pair? I saw some new ones that came out last month. They have meshed sides and zips. Some funky colors too.”

Tony smiled. “No, Abby. The competition shorts will be enough.”

“We won’t be able to hide a tracking device in that. You know those shorts are like a second skin. Any unnatural bulge would be seen immediately.” Gibbs refused to budge and insisted that Tony wear a tracker the whole night.

Tony lifted the bow tie. It was a pre-tied one that clipped around the neck. “Will this work?”

“Perfect.” Abby hurried over to him and grabbed it from his hands. “This specific one or can I play around a bit?”

“A green one.” Gibbs surprised himself when he spoke up.

Tony blushed and Abby nodded in agreement. “You’re right, Boss man, it will bring his eyes out.” She smiled. “I’ll make sure you get the right color.”

“Thanks Abby.” Tony held the strippers pants in his hand. “Also green?”

Gibbs shook his head. “Black.” He moved behind one of Abby’s tables. He was hard just thinking about Tony.

“Okay,” Tony grinned. He looked pointedly at Gibbs crotch when Abby turned away. “We should get going. I know Chris and Michael wants to go over the plans again.” They had a meeting with the club the previous day and after explaining what they wanted to do and Tony danced for the owner and showed him the mask, they were more than willing to help. It seemed like even after so many years, the Red Phoenix was still held in awe in the pole dancing community. They even had no qualms in making sure that there were pamphlets distributed to advertise the upcoming competition. They only had another two days to prepare.

Gibbs grunted in agreement and made it out of the lab without Abby noticing his hard on. Tony on the other hand, did not. When they reached the elevator, both men stepped in silently. As the metal box moved upwards, Tony brought it to a halt. He didn’t give Gibbs a chance to react, but stepped into his space. “You’re turned on.” His hand brushed lightly over the bulge in Gibbs’ trousers.

Gibbs’ cock twitched and he grabbed hold of Tony and pulled him so that they stood toe to toe. “I’m not the only one, that’s turned on, it seems.” He looked down at the similar bulge visible in Tony’s jeans.

Tony smiled. “What are you going to do about it?” He pushed his hips forward and rubbed up against Gibbs.

His movement made Gibbs growl and the older man reached out behind Tony and pulled him flush against him. He grinned as Tony groaned. “Not so cocky now, are you?” Gibbs asked with a grin.

Tony bit his bottom lip and as Gibbs moved against him, he lowered his head against the man’s chest. “Fuck.” He shivered once.

“Unfortunately, we don’t have time for that.” Gibbs’ voice sounded strained as he let go of Tony’s ass and pushed him away. Before Tony could object, he’d undone the button and zip of Tony’s jeans and shimmied them to just below Tony’s ass. He pressed his hand against Tony’s boxer shorts and grinned as he felt how Tony moaned against his chest. “You like that.” He kept on fondling Tony over his shorts, his fingers tracing Tony’s cock into full hardness.

“Gibbs,” Tony panted. He tried to get Gibbs’ pants undone, but his hands trembled too hard.

“Jethro - can’t have you calling me by my last name in a situation like this.” Gibbs moved his hand away and pressed it against Tony’s lips. “Lick.”

Tony legs threatened to give way at the order. He opened his mouth and with broad licks, he coated the palm against his mouth with saliva. He moaned as Gibbs removed his hand. “Jethro,” he whimpered with need.

“I’ve got you.” Gibbs pushed his hand inside Tony’s shorts and both men groaned as he fisted the cock for the first time. “You feel so good, Tony. Can’t wait to make you come for me.” He started with slow steady movements. He used his hand to move right to Tony’s root and then up again to the tip. He flicked his thumb over the damp mushroom head and lifted the rounded tip to brush the large vein on the underside. It made Tony shiver and he did it again.

“Tighter, please,” Tony bucked as the fist around his cock indeed got tighter. He gently rocked his hips at the same tempo Gibbs had going around his cock. He gasped as a thumbnail was pressed into the tiny slip. For a moment it burned, but then the hand moved on and he shivered again. Already his balls tightened up and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He groaned again as Gibbs twisted his fist. It made him rise to his toes and then the head of his cock was stroked repeatedly and he knew it was the end. “Jethro!” He gasped and tried to pull away not wanting to dirty Gibbs hand, but the man held him in his fist and as his orgasm slammed into him, Gibbs held him tight and helped him ride the riptide he found himself in. His cock jerked over and over, his seed coating Gibbs’ hand and his own shaft as Gibbs continued to rub him hard. Finally, he shuddered one last time and he became still. He was grateful when Gibbs let go of his cock. With heavy eyes, he looked up and blushed a deep red when the man in front of him started licking his hand clean. “Jethro.” He leaned in and kissed Gibbs hard. He could taste himself on the other man.

“You’re even more gorgeous when you become undone.” Gibbs breathed hard.

Tony had no words. He could still feel how hard Gibbs was and with steadier hands, he managed to undo Gibbs’ trousers. He shared another kiss and then sunk gracefully to the floor. Before Gibbs could utter a word, Tony had pulled his cock free and after a single swipe of his tongue over the head, he took Gibbs in deep.

“Tony!” Gibbs shuddered, his hand curled around Tony’s head and he closed his eyes as Tony started to work him over.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Ralph Wood’s apartment**

He looked at the smashed DVDs and the torn-up books that littered the floor. He was still breathing hard as he looked at the crumbled flyer in his hand. He’d gone to one of his favorite clubs, The Rhythm Club as he needed a distraction. Instead, he found something more. Something that filled him with rage yet again, but at the same time made him rock hard. They were holding a competition. To be more exact, a pole dancing competition and the Red Phoenix would be making a guest appearance. _His_ property was going to dance at a club for everyone to see. It was bad enough that that fucking Gibbs had to witness Tony swinging his body in such a way, but now the Red Phoenix wanted the whole of D.C. to witness how he whored himself out. He would _not_ allow it!

Ralph paced up and down, but then came to a halt. Maybe Tony was doing it for him? Maybe the Red Phoenix had finally realized that he belonged to him. It was the only thing that made sense. The Red Phoenix was going to dance for him. A smile appeared on his face. He would be there and after Tony’s dance, he would sweep him off his feet and bring him home. Right where he belonged. They would make love the whole night and Tony would declare his undying love for him. They would finally live together as they were supposed to do for so many years ago. Ralph pushed his trousers down and took his aching cock in his hand. He stroked himself hard as he thought about what he was going to do with Tony when he finally brought him home. It didn’t take long for him to reach his peak before he spilled his seed over his own fist. He slumped forward but kept to his feet. He was sweaty but sated. He looked around. He had to clean up and prepare for Tony to come home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**2 Days later - Navy Yard: NCIS**

Gibbs couldn’t stop pacing. In less than six hours they had to be at the club and although they’d gone through every part of the detailed plan, he still wasn’t satisfied. What made things worse, was the fact that Tony was not there. In order for them to be sure that the tracker worked properly, Tony had left with Michael to go and fetch coffee for all of them. They didn’t go far, just to the coffee shop at the end of the corner, but for Gibbs it felt too far. He came to a halt behind Abby and looked over her shoulder. Tony’s tracker was clearly visible as it blinked with each step he took. They could see exactly where he was.

“It’s going to be all right, Gibbs.” Abby turned and smiled at him. “You and Tony made sure that every part of that club was covered for tonight. We will catch that man, Gibbs.”

He leaned forward and kissed her on the top of her head. Gibbs couldn’t find the words to respond to her. Never before in his life, had he been so nervous. “Still no additional info on Wood, Abby?” They already found out from the Washington Ballet Company that Wood used another alias and the address he gave them had turned out to be an empty lot. Even the cell number they had on record for the man turned out to be non-existent.

Abby shook her head. “Nothing, Gibbs.”

“Keep on looking. There must be something out there.” He paced again. “When he contributed to the ballet company, did he pay cash?”

Abby frowned at the question. “I don’t know. I’ll find out.” She left the laptop with Tony’s tracker program running and settled in behind one of the desktops to run a search and to see if she could get hold of someone at the company.

Gibbs took his spot behind the laptop and looked on as Tony returned. He tracked them entering into the building and cursed silently as they entered the elevator and the signal disappeared. It happened when they left the building as well, there was nothing they could do about it, except to hope that it didn’t happen during the operation.

The doors to Abby’s lab opened and Tony, with Balboa in tow entered. The pair was followed by Pacci, his second in command, Balboa’s second as well as Ducky. He wasn’t surprised when Tom also joined them. He did raise an eyebrow when Tobias Fornell also stepped inside. “What are you doing here, Tobias?”

“I called him in, Gibbs.” Director Morrow responded. “As far as we know, Wood has no idea that we’re on to him, but we know for a fact that he knows each one of us. If he spots one of us near Tony at the club, he will flee and you know that, Gibbs. Since Fornell was out of the State for the last couple of weeks, Wood wouldn’t have seen him and therefore would not know who he is.”

“I’ve been fully apprised of the situation, Gibbs. I’m prepared to go in and make sure Tony stays safe.”

Gibbs wanted to object, but he knew Morrow’s words were true. They’d already decided that Gibbs would stay in the backroom where Tony would get ready and that Michael and his team, with Chris and his team would man two vans to have eyes in front and at the back of the club. They were going to try and get Wood even before he entered the club if at all possible, but they still needed eyes inside. They had a few junior agents that would pose as patrons, but Fornell would be the perfect agent to place inside. “You better make sure you don’t take your eyes of Tony for a second, Tobias.”

Fornell nodded. He could hear the threat underneath Gibbs’ words, although nothing was said. “What’s that?” He indicated to the blinking spot on the laptop.

“My tracker,” Tony pulled the bow tie from his pocket and placed it next to the laptop. “Is it working, Abby?”

“Perfectly, except when you entered the elevator, then the signal disappeared.”

“Okay, so stay out of elevators.” He smiled. “Got it.” He looked at his watch. “I need to go and practice one more time before leaving for the club, Gibbs.”

Gibbs nodded. “Let’s go.” He turned to the rest of the team. “We’ll go to the club in about two hours. I’ve got my com set with me. I’ll be in contact the moment we’re settled in.”

“We’ll make contact, Gibbs.” Balboa answered first.

“Then let’s catch this bastard.” Gibbs slapped Tony on the shoulder as Tony picked up his bow tie and bag with his costume in it. They left the lab together.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**The Rhythm Club**

Gibbs looked on as Tony readied himself for the night. When they got home, Tony practiced for almost an hour and a half before he took a quick shower and the two of them headed to the club. They managed to get into the club through the back entrance and were greeted warmly by the manager who assured them that no one else, except him and the owner knew the real reason for the competition. The man seemed nervous, but there was nothing they could do about that. They had kept Wood’s identity a secret, not wanting anyone to try to play hero and make a fuck up of the whole operation.

“You know, I’m the one who should be nervous,” Tony said as he stretched out on the yoga mat.

“Who says I’m nervous?” Gibbs leaned against the wall.

Tony rolled his eyes as he moved into another split and lowered his upper body to the floor. He stayed in position for thirty seconds before he straightened up again. “The fact that you’re not able to sit still, tells me you’re nervous. You were a Marine sniper, Gibbs you’re supposed to be able to sit still without moving for hours on end.”

Gibbs sighed. He knew Tony was right. “I’ll be able to calm down when we’ve got the bastard, Tony. Until then, my gut is keeping me on my toes.”

“I understand,” Tony smiled as he got to his feet. He could hear the noises of the club through the closed door. “It sounds busy.”

Gibbs grunted. Another thing he had no control over. The competition caused more attention to the club than they initially thought. It seemed the art of pole dancing had a bigger audience than they thought and by throwing the legendary Red Phoenix into the mix, a very large group of patrons came through the door. So many in fact, that they couldn’t get a clear view if Wood was already inside. Of one thing Gibbs was certain, Wood would show up. He wouldn’t miss seeing the Red Phoenix in action.

The com in his ear came to life and he listened intently. “Roger that. Keep sharp.” He turned to Tony. “They couldn’t spot Wood coming in and the club has reached its capacity. The bouncers have closed the doors.”

“Shit, do you think he’s inside?” Tony reached for the stripper trousers. He already had on his tight shorts and bow tie. A lightweight white shirt hung over a chair. He was barefoot.

“He’s here.” Gibbs was sure. He spoke into the small mike tucked into his shirtsleeve. “Any eyes on our suspect, Tobias?”

Tony couldn’t hear the reply, but when Gibbs shook his head, he knew Tobias had not seen Wood yet. A knock on the dressing room door made him step to the side while Gibbs approached the door. His service pistol was drawn and held loosely in his hand.

“Yes?” Gibbs asked through the door.

“Ten minutes.” The manager’s voice sounded through the door.

“We’ll be ready.” Gibbs replied. He didn’t move away from the door until the man went on and he couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore.

Tony picked up his mask and held it out for Gibbs. “Help me put this on, please.”

Gibbs took the mask. It was a thing of beauty. He placed carefully over Tony’s face and then with steady fingers tied it at the back of Tony’s head. He also made sure that the bow tie wasn’t askew. “You ready?”

Tony nodded and took a deep breath. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” He managed to smile. “It’s been a while since I did something like this.”

“You’ll do great.” Gibbs pulled Tony close and kissed him hard. “It’s almost over.”

“He’ll pay, Gibbs. For every life he took.”

Gibbs nodded in agreement. He wanted to respond, but the club around them erupted in noise. He grinned. “Seems like it’s time.”

Tony nodded his head and then opened the door. The noise level increased ten times. He looked over his shoulder once before he disappeared around the corner. The lights were dim as he took his place on stage. He counted silently in his head as the music started up. It was time to dance.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

Ralph stood with his back against the wall, a drink in hand, as he looked through the crowd. It was the busiest he’d ever seen the club. He had to be honest with himself - there were a few bodies in there that deserved a second look, but nothing more than that. No one else came near _his_ Red Phoenix.

He looked around again and took another step closer to the side door. Just on the other side was his way into not only creating total chaos, but also ensuring that he got Tony out of there with the minimum of fuss. He was well known to the waiters, bouncers and general club workers so he had no difficulty in slipping through the door. It was right next to the door where Tony would enter onto the stage. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and closed the door quickly as Tony walked past. He had to keep it closed as he didn’t want to be seen. While he waited for Tony to pass, he pulled out his night vision goggles and looked around the small room again. Right in front of him were the circuit breakers for the power to the whole club. Conveniently next to the door was a fire alarm, and on the low ceiling a smoke detector all within arm’s length. It would be chaos, but it would give him the perfect opportunity to execute his plan. He lifted the goggles from his eyes, opened the door just wide enough to be able to keep an eye on the crowd and the stage. He could see Tony’s outline in front of him. Satisfied that everything was in order as the MC of the night introduced the crowd to the Red Phoenix he shut the door and shoved the goggles back on his eyes. He lit the lighter and held it up to the smoke alarm. The system was outdated enough to be _fooled_ by such a trick. When the first _peep_ came from the smoke alarm, he pulled the main breaker down and then pulled the fire alarm. Technically, it wasn’t necessary, but he wanted to make sure the people could hear the sound of the fire alarm, not sure if the sound of the smoke alarm would be loud enough. The annoying ringing of the alarm sounded through the club, while the darkness he created instantly caused the pandemonium he was looking for.

He pulled the syringe with point five milligrams of Etorphine from his pocket, pulled the cap off with his teeth and opened the door again. With the night vision goggles on, he could see clearly as Tony staggered back from the stage in what he assumed to be an attempt to get out. People kept on screaming. He could hear screams of pain as people ran into one another, fell down and were trampled. The moment Tony moved past him, he snatched out and grabbed him in a chokehold. The man tried to resist, but he was quick as he plunged the needle into the side of Tony’s neck and emptied the syringe. Tony ceased struggling immediately as the drug, typically used on elephants, knocked him out immediately. He jerked the mask that covered Tony’s face from his head and let it drop to the floor. Tony would not need it any more. He hefted Tony up and over his shoulder and waited for a second or two before he stepped through the side door and headed to the men’s restrooms. Not many people were aware of the fact that before the club was renovated years ago, there had been a fire door there. It wasn’t sealed, just not in use, except for tonight. Without being seen Ralph managed to get himself and Tony out of the building, leaving total disorder in his wake.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

Gibbs was in a rage. The vein on the side of his temple pulsed in rhythm with his fast heartbeat and he glared at anyone who dared look in his direction. He stood with Tony’s mask in his hand. It was all that was left to say Tony was indeed in the club.

The moment the power went out, Gibbs knew it was Ralph and he cursed himself for not thinking about making sure that something as elementary as the power was secured. He tried to contact the teams outside, but with the confusion inside, there was little they could do. Then the fire alarm started wailing and the people panicked. It was a miracle that no one was trampled to death, although several people were admitted to hospital in a serious condition. Tobias, as well as the other undercover agents all sustained some degree of injury. Tobias the worse when he was pushed and he managed to hit his head on the side of a table. He was rendered unconscious. Luckily, he fell half way under a table, so except for suffering from a concussion, he had some nasty bruises on his lower legs as people tripped over him in the dark. He was one of the last to be evacuated out of the club as the fire department refused to let anyone into the building until they declared it safe. He was admitted to hospital and would be kept for observation overnight.

More importantly, was the fact that by the time Gibbs made it out of the dressing room and found his way in the dark to the stage, Tony was already gone. He didn’t even need to confirm with Abby to know that Ralph had managed to take Tony right under their noses. What angered him more was the fact that they didn’t know about the old fire exit and therefore they had no eyes on the door so they had no idea how Wood got Tony out of the club. They couldn’t ascertain if Tony had put up a fight due to the amount of damage done to the club when the people tried to get out.

Currently, Abby was trying to fix the glitch in the software the tracker used. The minutes passed by and Gibbs was more than cagey. “How long, Abby?” He barked and had to stop himself not slamming his hand into the desk next to where she worked.

“Almost done, Gibbs.” Abby replied subdued. She couldn’t believe that something like that could’ve happened. They tested the program repeatedly. It was as if the universe was colluding against them to make it difficult to find Tony. She continued to check the binary code of the software yet again. She finally spotted the anomaly and with a few keystrokes she managed to get the program up and running again. Now, they had to wait for the satellite to pick up the tracker’s signal and then they would know where Tony was. There was only one problem. The tracker only had a range of five miles. Beyond that, they wouldn’t be able to ping Tony’s signal.

Abby continued to stare at the laptop screen, praying silently for the satellite to pick up the signal. She didn’t even realize that she’d closed her eyes, until she jumped when the laptop made a high-pitched sound. “Gibbs!” Abby yelled and got to her feet. “I’ve got him, I’ve got him!”

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Ralph Wood’s apartment**

He first made double sure that the restraints around Tony’s wrists and ankles were comfortable, before he readied another syringe and emptied the common antidote Naloxone, against the Etorphine into Tony’s neck. The reaction was nearly instantaneous as Tony took a deep breath and his eyes shot open.

“Easy, you’ll feel a bit disorientated and your pulse will be a bit hectic, but just slow your breathing and you’ll be fine, Tony.” Ralph almost cooed as he gently stroked Tony’s hair.

Tony breathed hard through his nose as his eyes darted around to take in his surroundings. He frowned. He was in his own bedroom, but it didn’t feel like his apartment, there was something off. He realized that he was tied to the bed and jerked at the restraints. “What the fuck?” He looked around and moved his head away when he realized just who was stroking his hair. “Don’t touch me.”

“Shh, it’s just me. I know you’re confused, but I do promise, nothing will happen to you. Just relax, Tony. Everything will be all right.” Ralph continued to speak softly and didn’t stop stroking Tony’s hair even as the man told him to stop touching him. He looked at Tony’s restraints where the man tried to twist his wrists in an attempt to free himself. “I know that is not what you would’ve expected, but it’s for your own safety, Tony. I don’t want you to go and do something stupid. The moment you’ve calmed down and I feel that you’re not a threat to me or to yourself, I promise that I will release you.”

Tony snarled. “Let me go.” He once again pulled hard on the bindings. His mind was still a bit fuzzy. He couldn’t remember how he got there or where here was. A face flashed before his eye. “Gibbs.” He gasped. “What the hell have you done to Gibbs?” He remembered the club, the power going out and the people screaming. He’d tried to get back to the dressing room, but then something happened. His mind turned blank.

“How dare you mention that man’s name in my presence!” He slammed his fist into Tony’s abdomen not caring that he took Tony’s breath away. “He’s nothing.” Another hit landed on Tony’s stomach. “He’s only using you. I’m the one who loves you.” The third fist was hard enough to make Tony scream. “I’m the one who’s been looking after you all these years. I will _not_ allow you to say his name again!” The last hit was directed to the chest. He looked on as Tony’s eyes glazed over and fell into unconsciousness.

Ralph stumbled back. His face contorted with anger, but also with fear. He didn’t mean to lose his head like that. For a moment, he had to concentrate to see if Tony’s chest moved. His knees nearly buckled when Tony took a breath. With a shaking hand, he touched Tony’s forehead. “I’m sorry, but it’s your fault. Now just look what you made me do. We’ll need to work on your attitude. I know it will be difficult, but I’ll be patient, I promise.”

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

Tony had no idea how much time had passed since he lost consciousness. He couldn’t help but to groan as the pain flared up in his abdomen. He looked around and noticed that he was alone. He took the chance to look around. He could barely lift his head, dizziness threatened to overpower him if he lifted it up too high. He was still strapped to the bed. Tony looked around in the room. It was a mirror image of his own bedroom. The walls and closets were painted the same color. The comforter beneath him was the same. The door to the bathroom stood open and even the décor in there looked the same. He had a partial view into the living room and the rattan table seemed to have been taken out of his own apartment and placed here. For a moment, he thought if it was possible that he was indeed in his own apartment, but then the building shuddered and he could hear a train going by very closely. There were no railway lines near his building complex. Tony tried to move, but gasped out in pain. His abdomen, ribs and chest protested severely at the movement. He tried to stifle the groan that followed, but it was loud enough as at that moment his own nightmare appeared in the doorway. “Did you have Nicole killed as well?” He demanded.

Tony looked on as Ralph stormed towards him. He instinctively braced himself for another assault, but it didn’t come. Instead, Ralph came to a halt right next to him. His fist was clenched, and he breathed hard, but he didn’t lash out. Tony baited him again. “What did your own daughter do to you to have her killed? What did the poor Diane Patterson do to you? Both of them were innocent. I’m not even speaking about Wilkins, Moss, or Beyers. And what the fuck! You paralyzed Patrick and then you attacked a defenseless man again and you stabbed him to death. You’re a fucking sick bastard!”

Tony’s words made Ralph stumble backwards, away from the bed. He shook his head. “No, no, it wasn’t like that. I did it for you.”

“You’re fucking crazy, I never asked you to kill anybody for me. I’m a federal agent. It’s my duty to protect people, do you for one moment think that I’d be grateful if you said you killed six people for me?”

“I didn’t kill Nicole!” Wood screamed out, turned and paced the room. “It was a sign. A sign that I could court you. She didn’t want me to. She said I became obsessed with you. We argued so much. I tried to explain to her that I loved you. That you loved me, but she said I was crazy. She didn’t speak to me for more than a week. I then realized that I had to do something about it. I realized that she was jealous of me because your heart belonged to me. I decided the best thing for her was to move away.” He turned and stepped up to the twin bed. “I told her I was sorry. That I was wrong. I knew there were many burglaries in her neighborhood and that she spoke of moving out. But, I wanted to take it further. I found this junky and I bragged about my daughter and all of the nice things I gave to her as a doting father. I made as if I was drunk as a skunk and I even showed him the building where she lived. The fucking bastard was only supposed to break in and steal her stuff. That was all. I didn’t know he was going to kill her. I didn’t!” He paced again. “But, then I realized. It was God’s will. It showed that I had to pursue you. It opened the way for me to show you my love. I tried. I wrote you all those poems. But, you rejected me. Again and again. For a while, I thought that maybe I was at fault, especially since you disappeared. But I found you again and this time I’m doing it right. You just need to give me a chance to prove it to you that we belong together. You’re the love of my life. It’s time you realized that.”

“It’s your fucking fault she died!” Tony screamed out. He continued to yank on the restraints. He wanted off the bed. He would kill the man in front of him with his bare hands. He didn’t even want to answer Wood’s allegations that it was God’s will that they should be together. Tony took some deep breaths. He had to keep Wood talking. He didn’t want the man to do anything else, but talk. Gibbs would come. He could still feel the bow tie around his neck. The tracker against his skin made him aware that he had a lifeline; he just needed to be patient.

Wood shook his head. He spoke in a near whisper. “No.”

“No? Is that all you can say, is no?” Tony huffed. “What about Diane, what did she do to deserve death?”

It was as if Tony’s words shocked Wood. He frowned. “How do you know about Diane?”

Tony snorted. “What? You did not think we’d find the connection to Diane?” Tony managed to grin. “You didn’t know, did you?” Tony shook his head. “There’s one thing I don’t understand, or maybe I do. You dumped her body - you wanted her found. You stayed and looked on as we investigated the scene. That tells me one thing. _You_ wanted to be found. You also made a very crucial mistake, Ralph. Diane kept a diary. A diary in which she described how she met you; how she trusted you. Of course, she referred to you as _H_ , but what sealed your fate, were the photos of the opening night at the ballet. Photos of the two of you together. And _you_ killed her. Why?”

“BECAUSE OF YOU! You, you being a fucking whore. She told me you were good looking and sexy and you contaminated her! You dirtied her thoughts and made yourself cheap. I had to kill her. I had to show you once again that you’re mine. That you can only belong to me!” Ralph snapped and stormed the bed. He started to pummel Tony’s face and body with his fists. He didn’t even care that Tony couldn’t fight back. His knuckles split, his hands dirtied with blood, but he didn’t stop. He could feel bones snapping beneath his hands, but it didn’t matter.

Tony tried to turn his face away, to make his muscles tense, but the viciousness of Ralph’s attack was too severe. He tried to turn, to block some of the blows, but he was bound too tightly. He felt his lip and cheek split open. He howled when his nose broke. He felt the moment his jaw shattered. Blood spilled down his throat and it felt as if he were drowning. Tony groaned when his breastbone gave way and broken ribs shifted. He coughed and struggled to breathe. Tony could feel the blood spilling from the different wounds. He tried to plead, tried to make the madman to stop, but he had no voice, only blood spilled from his mouth. Darkness came closer and he wished for it to claim him from the agony he felt. Things around him started to sound faint and just as he finally gave in, he thought he heard a sound. It sounded like a shot, but he wasn’t sure, and at that moment, he didn’t really care. He surrendered to the darkness.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Outside refurbished warehouse**

The van Gibbs drove stopped, tires squealing. Two other vans followed closely behind as did the SWAT Bearcat. He saw two ambulances pull up right at the back. He opened the driver’s door and pulled the sliding door open. “What can you tell me about the building, Abs?” He pulled on his Kevlar vest and placed his NCIS cap on his head. He made sure his weapon was at the ready.

Abby shook her head. She was still a bit rattled by the way Gibbs drove, but she had to put that behind her; Tony was depending on them. “Not much, Gibbs. The city started a new renovation project where large warehouses like this one were sold to different developers. This specific building is unique as the developer divided the warehouse into two floors. On each floor there are four apartments. Each apartment was sold as an empty shell. Each buyer could build his own apartment in the allocated apartment space. The result is that none of the eight apartments in this building is the same and on the outside, it still looks like a warehouse. It has a standard lobby, but that’s that. Only a minimum of building regulations applied, and I can’t call up any blue prints, as we don’t know what the number of the apartment is. Downloading all of the prints will take too long. We don’t have time to spare. Unfortunately, the tracker only pings on which floor Tony is and it looks like the very last apartment. I can’t give you any information on how it would look on the inside. You will be going in blind.”

Gibbs wanted to shout out in frustration, but it wasn’t going to help. Abby was correct, they were going in blind. He made sure that his com unit was connected and then he gave the signal to move out.

The lobby was empty and the different teams spread out. Gibbs, together with Chris, Michael and their respective teams took the top floor. They used stealth to go up the stairs having luck on their side as the stairs and the hallway were carpeted, silencing their footfalls. Even the walls were painted different colors and it was then that Gibbs knew which one they would find Wood in. He called a halt and indicated to the last apartment on the right side of the hallway. From where they stood, he could only see that the wall color was a creamy white, just like the walls of Tony’s apartment building. He didn’t need to hear Abby’s voice in his ear to tell him which apartment it was. The colored walls itself shouted out to Gibbs where to go. Without any further hesitation, they quickly closed the distance to the apartment door. The number 22 was clearly seen on the door and Gibbs shivered. He turned to Chris and Michael. “Both of you have been to Tony’s apartment before?” When they nodded in agreement, he continued. “Then you know the layout.” They didn’t question his intel but just nodded again. Gibbs reached for a key he always kept on him and silently pushed it into the lock. It slid in perfectly. The lock clicked, he swung the door open and stepped in.

If the fact that he used Tony’s apartment key to gain access into Wood’s apartment creeped him out, Gibbs kept it under wraps. He cursed under his breath as they entered the space and stepped right into a replica of Tony’s apartment. Even the rattan table between the bookshelf and the piano was the same. To the right, would have been Tony’s bedroom. He could hear noises coming from that direction and at first, it didn’t register, but then he realized what he was listening to. It was flesh hitting flesh. His gut told him to get a move on, and he did. Grunts of pain reached his ears as he cleared the living room and swiftly moved toward the sound. What he saw inside chilled him to the bone.

“NCIS,” Gibbs called out. “Step away from the bed, Wood. Put your hands behind your head.” Gibbs ordered, but received no response. He repeated the order again, but Wood just turned toward him and snickered before turning back. He could hear Tony gasping for air on the bed, but he had to concentrate on Wood. He prayed that Tony would hold on for a few seconds more. Gibbs saw Wood raising his arm, his fist coated in blood and as he brought it down, Gibbs realized he was going in for what could possibly be a deathblow. Without giving it a second thought, he took the shot and took a second shot a heartbeat later. Wood fell to the side, his eyes glazed over even before he landed with a thud to the floor. Gibbs approached him quickly, weapon still pointed at the man. He checked for a pulse, found none and then turned his attention to the man on the bed.

“Clear the rest of the apartment and get the EMTs in here!” He barked out the order and started undoing the leather cuffs that held Tony. He had to push the panic that threatened to overpower him down with everything he had inside of him. He would not let the man he loved die. Not on his watch. “Tony, Tony, look at me.” Gibbs stopped for a moment and felt for a pulse. He could faintly feel it under the tip of his fingers. Tony’s breathing was very shallow and fast. “Come on, Tony, open your eyes, look at me.” Tony’s face looked like it went through a meat grinder and Gibbs had to swallow hard. He had no idea if the damage was permanent. Gibbs concentrated on the bindings and finally managed to undo the first cuff. He leaned over and started to undo the second one. He looked down and saw that Chris was already busy with the second ankle. “Where the hell are those paramedics?” Gibbs shouted in his com. There was too much blood. Tony coughed weakly and blood spilled from his mouth. He didn’t dare move him, but he turned his head, not wanting Tony to choke on his own blood. Gibbs was about to yell again when a pair of medics entered the room. “Help him,” Gibbs stood his ground, unaware of the fact that he’d taken Tony’s hand in his.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**3 Hours later – Bethesda Hospital**

Gibbs rose to his feet as the door to the family waiting room opened and Ducky stepped through. With him was a second man, clearly a doctor and most likely Tony’s surgeon.

“Ducky?”

“I will let the Doctor Slate explain everything to you, Jethro, but I can tell you that Anthony is alive.”

Gibbs legs gave way and he sat down heavily. He was aware that his hands shook, but he didn’t care. Tony was alive. He looked up and nodded for the physician to continue. He heard the doctor introduce himself, but the man’s name went in one ear and out the other. He didn’t care. Ducky would have that information. It was all he could do to concentrate on what the surgeon told him. He had to know Tony condition and prognosis.

“Let me start by saying that Agent DiNozzo is very lucky that you arrived when you did, Agent Gibbs. Any longer and the possibility of him surviving that attack would’ve gone down to ten percent.”

Gibbs blanched at the information but then shook his head. “Tony would’ve held on. He never gives up.”

“That’s good to hear. Now, let me explain his injuries. I’ll start with his blood work first and then continue from there.” When Gibbs nodded, the doctor continued. “He had traces of both Ethorpine and Naloxone in his system. The first is normally used to knock out larger animals, while the second to get them back on their feet. We have a problem as we are limited to drugs we can use at this stage on Agent DiNozzo, but with Doctor Mallard’s help we’ve been able to supply him with something for the pain which he most likely will be experiencing. The rest of the blood tests came back clean. This is a good thing, especially since Doctor Mallard insisted that we test for some very disturbing drugs.” The doctor smiled. “Now, to the physical part of things. Agent DiNozzo’s recovery is going to be long one, but he will get back on his feet.” The doctor indicated to his own face. “There are fourteen facial bones. Agent DiNozzo sustained breaks to most of them. The most worrisome of the breaks were the right cheek, the left side of the jaw, both top and bottom as well as the orbital fracture of the left eye socket. We’ve removed bone fragments from the eyeball and restored the shape of the eyeball. We’ll be keeping close watch on this injury to see if his sight is impaired in any way. We had to wire his jaw shut in an attempt to promote proper healing. He won’t be able to eat any solid foods for at least the next six weeks. I’ll make sure that he knows what to do in an emergency if the needs arise for the wires to be cut. As for the cheekbone, we’ve let that be for this moment in time. Depending on how the jaw heals, we take a look at the cheekbone again.” The doctor took a breath. “Any questions so far?”

Gibbs shook his head. He had no idea how they were going to get Tony to not talk, but at that moment, it was the least of their problems.

“Good, now for the rest of the injuries.” The doctor indicated to his chest. “Agent DiNozzo’s sternum was fractured, together with several broken ribs. However, due to the fractured sternum, the broken ribs shifted. One of these broken ribs pierced his right lung, but we’ve managed to repair the damage. We’ve stabilized the sternum with some wires. He’ll have to take it easy for a while. He’ll be shown some exercises to strengthen his chest and shoulders as well, to compensate for that break.” The doctor stopped. “The good news is that there are no further broken bones, unfortunately, that is not the end of the injuries. You ready to hear the rest, Agent Gibbs?”

“There’s more?” Gibbs gulped and looked at Ducky.

Ducky placed a bracing arm over Gibbs’ shoulder. “I am afraid so, Jethro. But, you need to remember, Anthony will pull through.”

Gibbs nodded. Now was not the time to let his worry show. “Continue, please.”

“Okay. As you know the right lung suffered some damage due to the broken ribs. As a result, we’ve placed Agent DiNozzo on a ventilator for the time being, although he’s capable of breathing on his own. We are also going to keep him sedated for at least the next forty-eight hours. It’s just to give his body a chance to recover from the trauma it suffered. Speaking of trauma, the spleen has a tear in it, but we’re hopeful that it will heal on its own. He has a contusion to the liver that we’re keeping an eye on with daily blood tests. We’ll also check it out with another ultrasound in a few days. His kidney also suffered a contusion and although there is blood in his urine, it has cleared up quite a bit. We have him on an intravenous drip to deliver the necessary fluids to regulate his blood pressure. In short – Agent DiNozzo is going to be in some serious pain for the next few days and then uncomfortable in the foreseeable future, but barring any unforeseen complications, he’ll make a full recovery.”

Gibbs found himself thanking the doctor and asking if he could see Tony. Ducky led him to the private room and made him sit down on what looked like a very comfortable recliner chair. Tony was too quiet, too pale and Gibbs hated each second of it. He couldn’t help but stare at Tony’s face. It even looked worse than before. Staples and black stitches disfigured his skin.

“I’ve spoken to both Abigail and Director Morrow. Both are fully up to date on Anthony’s condition. I made sure that Abigail knew that she would not be allowed to visit tonight. I love that young lady like a granddaughter, but she is too excitable. I will explain to her Anthony’s injuries again tomorrow morning and make sure that when she comes for a visit that she is calm and collected. I know both Agents Pacci and Balboa will come and visit later tonight. I think it will do them both good to see Anthony for a second or two. I, myself will come back early tomorrow morning to bring you a set of clean clothes and to be here when Doctor Slate makes his morning rounds. I appeal to you, Jethro, take it easy. Get some sleep if you can. Anthony is going to need you in the days to come.”

The moment Gibbs sat down it was as if all the energy he had left disappeared. His limbs felt heavy and he had to concentrate to make sense out of Ducky’s words. He wanted to object when Ducky told him to get some sleep, but at the same time, he wanted nothing more than just to close his eyes and drift off. He must’ve drifted off, as he didn’t even hear when Ducky exited the room. Instead, he woke up hours later with the strong smell of freshly brewed coffee and Chris next to the bed. “That for me,” he grunted and reached for the cup.

“Indeed,” Chris grinned as Gibbs moaned in pleasure at the first mouth full. “You look better.”

Gibbs grunted in response but didn’t reply. Instead, he focused his attention on the man in the bed. Tony seemed to be resting comfortably, although he still looked like shit. He looked at Chris when the agent spoke up again.

“We’re done processing Wood’s apartment. I have to say, it was one creepy thing to do. Every item in there was a duplicate to the same item in Tony’s apartment. But, we did find something that was not in Tony’s apartment. A second bedroom if you can call it that. It was behind the kitchen and separated from the rest of the apartment by a solid steel room. It’s more than creepy, but I think it’s where he might have tortured some of the victims. There was also some sort of darkroom with rows of photos, linking him to all of the murders. Both Michael and I are of the opinion, that Wood had another hiding place, one that we still need to find. We’re going through all of the documentation we found; hopefully we’ll find a lead soon.”

“Wood’s body?”

“In Ducky’s care. We’ve been trying to see if we could find someone who’s willing to claim the body, but at this stage no luck.”

Gibbs snorted. “He can rot in hell, for all I care.”

“You’re not the only one that feels that way, Gibbs.” Chris handed him an envelope. “You need to have a look at these as well. I found them in the darkroom. They have not been booked into evidence. If you give them back to me, or decide to deal with them yourself, no one else will ever know of its existence.”

Gibbs took the envelope silently. He didn’t need to be a mind reader to know what it would contain. He just didn’t know if he wanted to see the contents, or if he should hand it back to Pacci and let him get rid of them. He would not let Tony lay eyes on them. He stared at the envelope and then placed it on the chair. He would look at them and then put this nightmare behind him. He had to, especially if he wanted to help Tony. “Thank you.”

Pacci nodded his head and took his leave.

Gibbs looked at the envelope and picked it up. The sooner it was behind him, the better.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**1 Week later – Bethesda Hospital**

Tony wanted to scream out of frustration. He hated the fact that he couldn’t talk. Yes, he had enough pens and paper, but it was not the same. The fact that he was sure that Gibbs was hiding something from him, made things worse. He looked at the man who stood with his back to him. Without thinking, Tony picked up the plastic cup and threw it at Gibbs. His chest and ribs erupted in pain and he groaned out loud. The cup didn’t even hit its intended target, but his stifled cry of pain was enough to get Gibbs to turn around.

“You trying to kill yourself?” Gibbs inquired with a raised eyebrow. He ignored the cup on the floor.

Tony frowned and crossed his arms over his chest to show his displeasure.

“You pouting?” Gibbs stepped closer.

Tony managed to growl and reached for the ever-present pen and paper. With capital letters he spelled out one word and pushed the paper towards Gibbs.

_**WTF** _

“What does this mean?”

Tony gripped the pen hard. He snatched the paper back. _**What The Fuck**_. He glared at Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed, he knew what Tony was getting at. He should’ve known that Tony would realize something was off. “I do owe you answers, but I’m not willing to risk your health to tell you now.” By the look on Tony’s face, he could clearly see what Tony thought of that reply.

“And I’m not going to argue about it, DiNozzo.” Gibbs snapped, but held up a hand to apologize. “That was uncalled for. Yes, we found out more about Wood, and yes, it has to do with you, but you don’t need to know about it now. That information is not going anywhere and I’m not willing to let you suffer from a setback because of that bastard, even if he is dead.”

The color drained from Tony’s face and he closed his eyes as the dizziness threatened to overcome him. He opened his eyes as a hand rested on his shoulder.

“Easy, it’s all right. Remember, you told me DiNozzo’s don’t faint, don’t disprove that statement of yours, now.” Gibbs tried to keep the worry out of his voice and grabbed the full cup of water with the straw for Tony to take a sip.

Tony drank his fill and reached for the pen and paper again. _**Please, I need to know**_.

Gibbs sighed and shook his head. He placed the empty cup to the side and lowered himself to the bed without jolting Tony. “Don’t ask that from me, Tony. Not now.”

Tony shook his head. He needed to know, he had a right to know. _**NOW!**_

Gibbs growled and sprung up from the bed. “What the hell, DiNozzo? Are you so intent on playing the martyr that you can’t wait to get back on your feet first?” He flung his hands in the air. “You really want to know, well then let me tell you. He had photos, tons of photos, of you. You in different locations, but more important, you asleep. You naked. You having sex with him!” Gibbs yelled out the last statement before he turned on his heels and stormed out. He didn’t see the look of utter devastation on Tony’s face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**2 Days later – Gibbs residence**

“Are you done moping around, Jethro?” Ducky asked as he descended the stairs to the basement where Gibbs was working on one of his many wooden projects.

“I’m not moping, Ducky.” Gibbs didn’t look up from where he was carving.

“Well, you could have fooled me.” Ducky lowered himself on the second last step and looked at his friend.

“Damn it, Ducky!” Gibbs threw the chisel to the side. “I accused Tony of sleeping with Wood.”

Ducky remained quiet.

“I mean, I know it wasn’t Tony. I didn’t show Abby all of the photos, but the ones I did show her she literally used a magnifying glass to go over the photos. She explained something about how software called Photoshop could be used to alter images. That it might be Tony’s face, but it was definitely not him in those photos. But, I didn’t tell him that, Ducky. Instead, I stormed out and just left him there.” He took a deep breath. “I fucked up.”

“I will not use words so strong, but yes, you did make a terrible mess of things, but you can still fix it.”

Gibbs snorted. “And just how do I do that, Ducky?”

Ducky shook his head. “For a man that is supposed to be clever you really are dumb, Jethro.” He came to his feet. “Talk to Anthony, Jethro. That is all you need to do. Just talk.” Without looking back Ducky climbed back up the stairs and left Gibbs alone.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**Following day – Bethesda Hospital**

“Gibbs,” Abby greeted him with a smile as she hugged him tight. “You came to make things right?” She didn’t know what happened. Neither of the two men wanted to talk about it. She only knew that Gibbs had to be the one to undo the damage.

“I’m going to try,” Gibbs kissed her on the temple and stepped back. “How is he doing?” He looked at the closed door.

“Frustrated, hurting, scared, angry and confused.” Abby said with her hands on her hips. “And that’s in the first few seconds when he wakes up and finds you’re not with him. You go in there and fix this, Gibbs. Please.”

He nodded. Gibbs took a deep breath and moved towards the door. He didn’t need to look back to know that Abby remained standing at his back to make sure he indeed enter the room.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

Tony closed his eyes as Abby left. He knew he was doing a poor job convincing her that he was doing all right. Since Gibbs left, it felt as if his whole world tumbled down and buried him deep. He had no idea how he would convince the older man that he didn’t sleep with Wood. He had another option open as well. He could leave. Tony sighed. It was the one thing he became good at – leaving. When the door opened, he kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want to _talk_.

Gibbs silently entered the room. Tony’s eyes were closed, but he knew Tony well enough to know that the other man wasn’t sleeping. He used the opportunity to look Tony over. Where Tony was supposed to look rested, he looked haggard. His normally tanned skin ash gray and the dark circles under his eyes were clearly visible. Gibbs took the seat he’d occupied only two days ago and sat down. He continued to stare at Tony before he finally spoke up. “I’m sorry.” He kept his gaze on Tony as the man in the bed opened his eyes.

Tony opened his mouth and moaned as he realized he still couldn’t talk. He scowled and by the grin on Gibbs’ face, he knew the other man had an inkling on the choice words he wanted to use right there. He looked around and found the pen and paper where it was still on the bed next to him. _**Why?**_

Gibbs took a deep breath. “Pacci brought an envelope with photos to the hospital after they’ve processed the scene. He didn’t even book it into evidence after he saw what it contained. He wanted me to have a look at it. He knew I would destroy it.” Gibbs dragged his hand over his short hair. “I can’t explain what those photos contained, but to say some were quite explicit. I knew it wasn’t you. There was no way that you would do something like that. But, they were so well manipulated. And I’m sorry, because for that mere second I did doubt you. And I took my doubt out on you.” Gibbs took Tony’s hand in his. “I am sorry.”

Tony stared at Gibbs for a long time. There were so many things he wanted to say, but was unable to and he didn’t have the strength to write everything down. He took up the pen again. _**Destroyed?**_

“Burned it all and flushed the ashes down the toilet.”

_**OK**_. Tony placed the pen down and leaned back. He felt dead tired.

“Get some sleep.” Gibbs didn’t comment on the fact that Tony had yet to accept his apology.

Tony raised an eyebrow and pointed to Gibbs.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Tony shook his head. He pointed at Gibbs again, this time closing his eyes for a few seconds before he opened them up again.

“I’ll get some sleep later.”

Tony rolled his eyes and then with some difficulty managed to move to the side. He patted on the mattress.

Tony’s meaning became clear. “You sure?”

Tony nodded and patted the mattress again.

Gibbs knew his apology was accepted. He toed off his shoes and got on the bed. It was going to be a tight squeeze, but he wasn’t going to complain, and he had a feeling that neither was Tony. He turned so that he was spooned against the younger man. “I know there are still a lot of things we need to talk about, and I promise you we will.” He placed a kiss on Tony’s head and smiled as Tony sighed. Both men drifted off to sleep. Neither of them woke up when Ducky entered the room and took the emptied seat to play sentinel over the two sleeping men.

**NCIS Reversebang 2017**

**3 Months later – Gibbs residence**

Gibbs leaned against the wall and looked on as Tony bent over into yet another pose. His body glistened with sweat as he completed his cooling down routine. He smiled as Tony looked up and found him staring at him.

“Like what you see?” Tony flirted as he stretched out.

“You know I do.” Gibbs grinned. Tony’s jaw refused to heal properly and it took longer than the doctors anticipated before they were finally comfortable enough to remove the wires but he was now back to 100%. To hear Tony talk that first time was something he would never forget. Yes, Tony talked a lot, but Gibbs found that it soothed him. A silent Tony meant there was something wrong, and that, he couldn’t stand.

“And what are you going to do about it?” Tony leered as he turned and eased himself into a split. He leaned his upper body forward so that also rested flat on the floor. He lifted his head and licked his lips.

Gibbs scrunched up his nose in mock disgust. “If you’re thinking I’m going to touch you when you’re all sweaty, you are making a mistake.”

Tony laughed and lifted himself off the floor. “Are you saying I’m stinking?” He sauntered towards Gibbs.

“Something like that,” Gibbs replied with a grin, but grabbed Tony’s wrist the moment the man came within touching distance. He pulled him against his chest. “Mm, maybe I’ve made a mistake. I find I do like you this way.” He leaned in and captured Tony’s mouth in a searing kiss.

Tony kissed him back until they both had to breathe. He leaned backwards, but didn’t move out of Gibbs’ embrace. “I need to shower, you joining me?” He kissed Gibbs again.

Gibbs shook his head. “Fornell is on his way. I don’t think we want him to walk in on us.” He smirked. “Not again, in any case.”

Tony laughed. “Yes, once was enough, I don’t think he’ll survive a second time.” He shook his head. “Well, then I do hope you’ll be your grumpy self and get him out of here quickly. I was planning on taking a long shower.” He reached down and gently squeezed Gibbs’ cock through his pants.

Gibbs moved into the touch. “I’ll make sure I’m extra grumpy.”

“Do that.” Tony gave him one last kiss and then stepped out of their embrace. He quickly picked up his discarded water bottle and towel before he rolled the yoga mat up and moved towards the stairs. He turned back and smiled when he felt Gibbs staring at him. “We still need to christen the new kitchen.” Without waiting for a reply he jogged up the stairs.

“Fuck,” Gibbs’ cock jerked at the words. He should’ve been used to Tony’s words by now, but even after living together for a month, Tony still had the ability to make his blood go straight to his cock. He couldn’t believe it had been a month. Tony was in hospital for three weeks before finally he was finally discharged. Gibbs wanted him to stay with him, but Tony showed just how stubborn he could be and stayed in his own apartment. Unfortunately, it led to nightmares for both of them. Tony couldn’t sleep in his own bed without waking up in a cold sweat, thinking Wood was about to attack him, and Gibbs couldn’t enter Tony’s apartment without replaying the events of _that_ day in his mind.

Tony decided to sell the apartment, and Gibbs took the opportunity it presented and asked Tony once again to move in with him. Tony accepted, with a few conditions, one of them being a brand-new kitchen. There was no way in which he’d be able to cook in Gibbs’ outdated kitchen. It was an easy compromise and Tony moved in. The overhauling of the kitchen took a bit longer as Tony was more than willing to wait for Gibbs to make all of the new counters and cupboards himself. The granite countertops were installed just yesterday and now the kitchen was complete.

Gibbs sat down on the leather sofa and switched on the TV as he waited for Fornell to arrive. He grinned as he looked at the large screen. He would never admit it right out, but it was much better than the small black and white set he owned. The living room was the first room they christened after the bedroom of course. Gibbs still couldn’t wrap his head around just _how_ Tony got into that one position when they fucked. Gibbs was pulled from his musings when the front door opened and Fornell stepped in.

“Still not locking the door, I see.” Fornell rounded the corner, his hand half over his eyes.

“Then try knocking next time, Tobias.” Gibbs got to his feet.

“Maybe I should.” Fornell looked around and then smiled. “At least you’ve got clothes on.” He handed Gibbs a file. “Got what you were looking for.”

Gibbs took the file and opened it up. “You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.” Gibbs closed the file and placed it on the coffee table. He would show it to Tony later. But, now at least that part of Tony’s past could finally be shut. With the help of the FBI, they removed every trace of the Red Phoenix. No one would ever see him dance again, except for Gibbs, and only if Tony wanted to.

Fornell moved towards the sofa. “I hear there’s a good game on.”

Gibbs pulled his friend to a stop. “No. You’re leaving. Go and watch the game at your own home.”

“But I don’t have such a marvelous screen at my home. Tony wouldn’t mind, I know that.”

Gibbs growled and then smiled. “We’re planning on having sex, Tobias. Wild hot sex in our brand-new kitchen. Care to join us?”

“Fucking hell, what? Are you crazy? Fuck, let me get out of here. Once was enough, I don’t need to see something like that again. You’re a real bastard, Gibbs. You could’ve said you were on your way out. Fuck, now I’ve got those images stuck in my mind. Shit, shit.” He rubbed his hand over his eyes and headed to the door. “Lock the fucking door, would you!” He called over his shoulder as he slammed the door shut.

Gibbs grinned and turned as he heard Tony’s laughter. His lover stood on the stairs, a towel wrapped around his hips. Droplets of water decorated his skin. “I thought you were planning on taking a long shower?”

“I changed my mind.” Tony closed the distance between them. “Nice move in getting rid of Fornell, Jethro.”

Gibbs shook his head. “There was no way I was letting him stay. Not when I can have you all to myself.” He pulled Tony to his chest and kissed him hard.

Tony moaned and leaned against the man. Both sets of hands roamed, mapped out lines and scars with fingers followed up with tongues. Soon Tony was naked and Gibbs down to his trousers. Tony rubbed himself against the material. There was something about Gibbs still being dressed and him naked that always turned him on. A hand around his cock made him gasp for air. “Fuck,” he shivered as a fist stroked him up and down.

“Planning on doing just that, but first I need to see you fall apart.” Gibbs whispered as he pushed Tony against the wall and then went on his knees. Without waiting he took Tony’s cock in his mouth and swallowed.

Tony screamed.

Gibbs took his time as he used his hands and mouth to bring Tony to the brink of ecstasy before backing down and then revving things up again. By the time Tony’s knees threatened to give way, Gibbs had been at it for almost an hour. His knees ached, but he couldn’t be bothered. Tony’s hand gripped his hair, nearly pulling it from the roots and Gibbs sucked again, his finger breached Tony’s hole with one thrust and he pegged the prostate hard. Tony screamed again, this time his voice nearly inaudible, but he came hard. Gibbs swallowed. He made sure to catch each drop as Tony spilled into his mouth and down his throat. When Tony shivered, and moaned, Gibbs gently let Tony’s spent cock fall from his mouth and lowered him to the floor. He gathered him in his arms.

Tony snuggled close. He could feel how hard Gibbs was and although he just came undone, he couldn’t wait to feel that cock splitting him wide. He rolled their bodies so that he was on top and leaned back. “Want you in me so bad.” He rocked and ground his hips into Gibbs.

“We’ll make that happen.” He reached for Tony to bring him down again.

“Want to ride you,” Tony pleaded against his skin as they touched, nipped and kissed again. He reached between them, managed to unbutton Gibbs’ trousers and pulled the zipper down. He grinned. “For me.” He didn’t realize that Gibbs had gone commando. It was not something he normally did.

“We need to do laundry,” Gibbs tried to explain, but didn’t get far as Tony slithered down and the heat of Tony’s mouth engulfed his cock. He couldn’t help but to buck up. His cock slipped down Tony’s throat and he had to bite hard into his lip not to scream the way Tony did. “Fuck,” he gulped. “Thought you wanted to ride me.” His hips bucked up again.

Tony released the cock in his mouth with an audible pop. “I do.” He crept up again, their bodies flush against each other. “I just had to taste you.” Tony straightened up and reached behind him for Gibbs’ cock.

Gibbs stopped him. “You’re not prepped.”

Tony rolled his eyes and took Gibbs’ finger. “I am.” He proved his point by slipping the finger into the tight channel. “I thought you’d realized when you sucked my brains out through my cock.” Tony gasped as Gibbs’ finger scraped over his prostate.

“Mm, must’ve missed that.” Gibbs grinned and pegged Tony’s prostate again. The man rocked slowly above him. “So sensual,” he murmured, and leaned in to kiss Tony again.

Tony shivered. He wanted and _needed_ his lover inside of him. He rocked back onto the teasing finger again and then reached for the leaking cock right before him. “Now, please.” He whimpered as the finger scraped over the sensitive gland again before it could withdraw. Tony lifted his hips and guided the cock to his hole.

Gibbs grinned, pushed Tony’s hand off his straining cock and held it steady with his own hand. He rubbed the head against the tight hole. It made both men groan and he did it again. He could feel Tony’s rim getting slick from his pre-cum.

“Fuck, don’t tease,” Tony gasped, as he got surprised when the cock pushed inside of him in one single thrust. He placed his hands on the broad chest to keep his balance and rocked backwards, working Gibbs’ cock into his tight channel. It felt so good. He rocked again, taking the cock deeper and then pushed downwards, taking the rest of the cock into his body. He sighed contently when Gibbs finally bottomed out. He moved his hips forward and then up, made a small circle movement and then went down again. He could feel every inch inside of him, filling him up, rubbing against his prostate. Tony wanted more.

Tony lifted his hips, placed his hands on either side of his lover’s body and then continued to stretch his legs. He went slowly and not only did he manage to keep the cock inside of him, but he was now split wide. Gibbs was so deep, he could imagine feeling him in his throat and Tony groaned. They’d not tried this before and he had a feeling it was going to become his favorite sex position.

“Fuck,” Gibbs hissed as he slid even deeper up into Tony’s channel. The man on top of him was split open, his legs spread wide to his sides, his cock hardened again and straining against his stomach. “So deep,” he grabbed hold of Tony’s cock and pumped it with his fist.

Tony gasped, his hands grabbed Gibbs’ shoulders, there would be angry red marks when they finished. “Fuck me,” He lifted his hips, his legs still spread obscenely wide before he sank down on the cock again.

Gibbs couldn’t deny Tony that request and he thrust upwards, as Tony pushed down. Both men groaned again and Gibbs placed his one hand on Tony’s thigh, the other still wrapped around Tony’s cock. He fisted Tony in rhythm with their combined thrusts. He felt proud as Tony stayed in position as if it was the easiest thing to do while he continued to rock into him. Sweat coated both of their bodies; they panted and grabbed at one another in an attempt to touch, to feel. “Tony,” Gibbs growled as Tony pushed down again. His orgasm was a few strokes away, but he wanted the man on top of him to become undone first again.

“Jethro,” Tony panted and screamed as the man he loved thrust upwards while at the same time he dragged his thumbnail over Tony’s slit and it was enough to throw Tony over the edge into the abyss of no return. He could feel his body contract around the cock inside of him, his seed splashed hot against his stomach, over the hand that still stroked him and Gibbs’ chest. He groaned again as he felt his lover follow him over. He could feel Gibbs’ cum coating his channel and it dripped out of him as they still moved up and down to chase that last spark of the natural high they were both riding. Their movements became uncoordinated, but still with purpose as they grunted together one more time and then stilled. Tony snorted as he finally slumped forward and came to rest on Gibbs’ chest.

“What’s so funny?” Gibbs managed to ask, still seeing stars and a bit breathless.

“We didn’t make it to the kitchen.” Tony managed not to pout.

Gibbs grinned. “Maybe not this time around, but I think we’ll get there, don’t you worry.” He nipped at Tony’s bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth as Tony’s lips parted.

Tony moaned and moved against the man beneath him. He broke the kiss. “Yes, we’ve got all the time in the world to get there.” He placed his hands on Gibbs’ chest. “I love you, Jethro.”

Gibbs smiled. “And I love you, Tony.” He pulled down Tony on top of him. “Now, where were we?” He lifted his hips and grinned when Tony gasped. He was half-hard and he knew that before the night ended, their kitchen would be christened.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152758583@N07/35946192506/in/album-72157683725957013/)

**The End**


End file.
